Traditions
by CritterKid
Summary: SG-1 falls prey to past traditions. Can they save themselves or will help come from an unexpected source?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1, it's characters, and all related entities are property of Stargate SG-1 Productions (II) Inc., MGM Worldwide Television Productions Inc., Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp, and Showtime Networks Inc./ The SyFy Channel. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only and not intended for commercial profit.

Author's Note: My muse was being extremely uncooperative as of late. As much as I wanted to finish up some of the other stories that I'm writing, no matter what I tried none of the scenes seemed to work. Eventually I gave in to my muse and this story popped into my head. Hopefully now that it's written she'll let me get back to the other half finished works.

Anyway. To the story. This one's set between season 4 and season 5. No real spoilers I need to mention, just basic understanding of the Stargate universe. It's an early team adventure story with a few other characters thrown in along the way. As always any medical information I just made up so don't try any of this at home. This story is complete. I will be posting one chapter each day until the whole thing is out for everyone to read.

This story does deal with a gladiator type contest with the fighters killing each other. Their is violence and sometimes it does get graphic, especially toward the later rounds.

Enjoy.

* * *

"How excited is Cassie?" Daniel asked absently. SG-1 were gathered around the briefing room, waiting for General Hammond to finish his phone call so the briefing could start.

"It's all she could talk about last Saturday," Sam said. "Janet's parents are just as excited. They were on the phone almost the whole day."

"Didn't the Doc take Cassie to see her parents over Christmas?" Jack asked. Sam nodded.

"Apparently it's a whole new world once the snow melts," Sam explained. "Also they weren't able to take the horses out last time. It was too cold."

"Ah," Jack understood now. "Never get between a young girl and her horse." Daniel chuckled while Teal'c looked confused.

"I did not believe equines were indoor animals," he said. Jack and Daniel choked in an attempt to contain their laughter while Sam smiled and explained.

"Horses aren't indoor animals, but grandparents who ride them are." Teal'c's eyebrow rose in confusion, but just then General Hammond finished his conversation and came into the room. The military members of SG-1 immediately stood up.

"At ease people," General Hammond ordered as he entered the briefing room. Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter quickly retook their seats. "Major?"

"Yes Sir," she said, opening her folder to the appropriate page. "Preliminary MALP readings show an oxygen rich atmosphere similar to our own. No known toxins were detected. At first glance it appears uninhabited."

"Your thoughts Dr. Jackson," Hammond asked.

"I would have to agree with Sam. The images show evidence of some game trails, but nothing that looks man made. No signs of any ruins in the immediate area. The MALP didn't pick up any radio signals or any other forms of communications."

"Alright. Colonel, you and your team have a go for a standard seventy-two hour survey."

"My favorite," he quipped.

"You'll leave within the hour. Dismissed." The team rose and headed off to get ready. Forty-five minutes later they were all geared up and waiting in the gate room. They were still discussing Cassie's upcoming trip to visit her grandparents. Janet was supposed to go with her, but some unexpected last minute changes to her staff rotation ultimately kept her stuck at the SGC. Showing some newfound independence the teenager stubbornly insisted she could make the trip on her own and after discussing it with her parents Janet agreed. Cassie was so excited it was all she could talk about for days. They all looked up when the General entered the control room. A few seconds later the gate started spinning up. "Godspeed," Hammond wished them as they stepped into their next adventure. They emerged on another world, stepping into the early afternoon sunshine.

"Nice," Daniel commented. A perfect breeze was blowing the trees softly in the distance. Birds were singing. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. "Almost perfect."

"Which element are you lacking Daniel Jackson?"

"A nice set of ruins right here so that Jack won't complain about needing to look for them." Sam giggled, which caused Jack to glare at her.

"If there were ruins nearby O'Neill would simply change his objections to looking at the ruins."

"E tu Teal'c?" Jack asked. Teal'c simply raised an eyebrow.

"I am merely stating a well known fact O'Neill." They all laughed at that before Jack held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay. Okay. Let's set up camp before we let you kids run off and play in the dirt. Which way kids?"

"I believe I have located one of the game trails Daniel Jackson mentioned."

"It should lead us to water Sir," Sam threw out there. Jack nodded.

"Teal'c. Lead on." The Jaffa nodded and started down the dais the Stargate was located on. He barely cleared the stone steps when his staff weapon came up. The rest of the team responded automatically, raising their own weapons and forming rank. "Teal'c?" Jack whispered. Teal'c was about to respond when the shock grenade rolled between them. "I knew this was too good to be true," Jack managed to mutter before the world exploded around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings and Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Enjoy.

'I really hate these kinds of missions,' Jacob groused internally, trusting his symbiote to keep the gleeful, triumphant expression firmly on his face while they sashayed down the hallways to their quarters.

'Nor do I,' Selmak admitted, 'but there are worse missions I have taken to maintain my position in a System Lord's court.' They reached their quarters where Selmak quickly packed a small bag. Enough clothes for a few days. Everything else would be provided at their destination. Grabbing the necessary items she turned back toward the door, motioning the Jaffa accompanying her to get his bag.

"It is a shame Lord Yu is too busy to attend the festivities himself," the Jaffa said, reaching out and lifting the small bag easily. "I quite enjoy the entertainment." His wistful expression made Jacob's stomach turn. He was glad Selmak was in control and was able to maintain his appearance, knowing the smallest sign of repulsion could give them away.

"It is a shame Lord Yu feels it unnecessary for a small number of Jaffa to accompany me." Selmak grinned mischievously at the Jaffa. "For my protection of course."

"Of course," the Jaffa returned the grin with one of his own and preceded him out the room.

'I can't believe he actually wants to go watch people tear each other to shreds,' Jacob complained while Selmak hurried to follow the Jaffa.

'It is regrettable,' Selmak agreed. They had been watching this Jaffa for a few months now, since they received the assignment to infiltrate Lord Yu's court. At first they thought his calm manner and apparent regret at the things he was doing might make him a valuable ally in the Jaffa's ranks, much like a young Teal'c. But after a few months of watching him it became apparent his regret was not at the things he was doing, but for the things he was not doing. He was turning out to be just as bloodthirsty and evil as the Goa'uld themselves. Still he was turning out to be an essential asset to the Tok'ra spy.

'No,' Jacob countered silently, 'It's barbaric.'

'It is,' Selmak agreed as they followed the Jaffa out of the palace and down the short path that led to the Stargate. 'At least we are not being asked to participate.'

'No we just need to watch and pretend we are enjoying ourselves.'

'Pretending is something I have become quite skilled at over the centuries.' They stopped at the Stargate, watching as the Jaffa punched in the address. 'If you are that disgusted I can alter or even block your perception of the events.'

'I might take you up on that offer,' Jacob said as the wormhole boomed into existence.

"My Lord," the Jaffa said, holding the small bag Selmak had packed in one hand and a small box in the other. "The supplies are already prepared in the Tel'tak. They simply require the code to unlock the crates."

"Of course," Selmak said, taking the items from the Jaffa. The Jaffa made one more wishful look at the open Stargate before bowing and walking back toward the palace. Selmak shouldered the bag, took a deep breath, and stepped through. She emerged on a high plateau, the Tel'tak she was taking already waiting for her. She bowed to the Jaffa waiting for them and headed to the spaceship.

'How long will this trip be?' Jacob asked while Selmak quickly inventoried their cargo and started the engines.

'Approximately a day,' his symbiote replied, carefully easing the ship off the ground and into the atmosphere. 'The city Administrator will greet us and take us to a feast while the ship is unloaded. Then the Contest begins the next day.'

'And how long does it last?' Jacob asked timidly.

'Until there is only one man standing.' Selmak adjusted their course and engaged the hyperdrive. 'You should rest while you can. Once we land we must maintain our cover or risk more than loosing this place in Yu's court.'

'Right,' Jacob agreed. 'Wake me when we get there.' Knowing he would need all his strength for the upcoming mission he closed his mind and let Selmak take full control, loosing himself to his thoughts as he let sleep take him. Hours later he was completely refreshed when Selmak gently woke him. They landed the ship at the designated coordinates and exited into a desert, fierce winds blowing dust everywhere.

'What is this place?' Jacob asked, while Selmak looked around for their greeting party.

'Shangla was one of the first planets Lord Yu conquered,' Selmak told him. She spotted the welcoming committee and started making her way toward them, the ever present wind making it a challenging walk. 'It was at one time a most desirous planet, its beauty unsurpassed.'

'What happened?' Jacob asked, glancing at the dead land around him.

'Lord Yu discovered it contained an abundant source of Naquadah. He mined the ore at the expense of everything else, the planet included. Even now, centuries later, only a tiny fraction of the planet has recovered and is hospitable.'

"Welcome to Shangla," the leader of their welcoming party shouted when they finally battled their way over to him. They could see several people holding large umbrellas to keep the sand away, as well as several large wooden planks that the wind had evidently blown down, but the storm was just to severe for anything to help. "Normally I would welcome you here," their host continued, needing to shout to be heard over the storm, "but perhaps it would make you more comfortable to head to shelter first and then finish the ceremony." Selmak nodded, not wanting to risk a mouthful of sand. The attendants converged, valiantly raising their umbrellas against the raging winds as the group slowly made their way down a mostly covered path. A few minutes later Selmak could see the walls of a city materialize out of the storm. Once inside the wind greatly died down immediately.

"That explains the walls," Selmak said loudly, for they still could hear the wind howling outside.

"My apologies," their greeter told them, leading the way through several streets until they reached the heart of the city. "We did have a reception area built, but the storm tore it down in a matter of hours. I have not seen a storm this severe since my youth." He reached a central palace and led them up the stairs. The doors opened at his arrival and closed as soon as they crossed the threshold. The noise from the storm died down as the door closed. Their host shook his head, sending sand flying everywhere, before turning toward Selmak. "Welcome to Shangla. I am Ling Shou, Senior Administrator of the city. We are so pleased to welcome a representative of our great Lord Yu to our festival. We were greatly disheartened to hear Lord Yu himself could not attend."

Selmak smiled. "Unfortunately Lord Yu is busy with other matters at the moment. He sends his regrets, though has asked me to make a full recount of my experience upon my return." Ling Shou smiled.

"The traditional welcoming celebration has already begun, though I would understand if you desired to freshen up before you make an appearance."

"As would you I assume." Both men were covered in a fine layer of dust from the storm. Ling Shou smiled and nodded, gesturing for slaves who quickly appeared to lead Selmak out of the entranceway. "The offerings?" Selmak inquired.

"Being unloaded despite the severe weather as we speak," Ling Shou responded, giving Selmak a short bow. Selmak nodded before following the servants to his temporary quarters. Selmak quickly unpacked the garments she brought before bathing.

'Naquadah mining turned the planet into a wasteland?' Jacob asked. He had been blended with Selmak over two years now, but still was sometimes disgusted by what the Goa'uld were willing to do for power.

'It was the start,' Selmak explained. 'The mine was so plentiful many other System Lords wanted it as their own. The defense of this planet became paramount to Lord Yu, so important that for a time this was one of Yu's major strongholds. He had a shipyard here, as well as several training centers for Jaffa warriors. It reached the point the whole planet was divided into either mining operations or military applications.'

'What happened?' Jacob asked as they picked out their clothing for the evening and began to dress.

'The mine went dry. All the Naquadah on the planet was taken. I doubt you could even find a trace amount in the soil today. Without the mines, the reason for fortifying the planet disappeared. The military aspect of the planet remained for another century or so, but without the Naquadah there was no purpose for the planet. Resources were relocated to more strategic areas and eventually the planet just died, leaving the inhabitants to fight over the few remaining resources the planet had with the one thing their Goa'uld masters left them; their bloodlust. When Yu discovered what the few survivors of this planet were doing to survive he intervened. He has essentially saved these people from extinction.'

'At the price of their souls,' Jacob countered, 'for his own amusement. It makes me sick.' Selmak finished dressing and was shown to the celebration. She was given a royal welcome and given the greatest place of honor, above even the Senior Administrator.

'You must learn to stop viewing the actions of others from the moral perspective of your home planet,' Selmak chided as the celebration continued around them. Food and drink flowed around them as dancers, jugglers, and other entertainers performed nonstop throughout the evening.

'Some morals should be universal,' Jacob said, mentally pointing to a large group of terrified children. They were being given out to any guest to fulfill any of their sick desires.

'I do not defend his actions,' Selmak reaffirmed, 'but many System Lords would have simply left them to rot.'

'That might have been better,' Jacob said. Noticing where they were looking their host eagerly offered the use of any of the children for the duration of their stay. Selmak politely refused, turning instead to the dancers on the floor. 'I might take you up on that offer of oblivion Sel,' Jacob mused, wondering how much more of this celebration they would be forced to endure and once again relieved in the fact that Selmak was able to display all the correct signs to keep their host from realizing just how revolting the party was to him.

A few hours later the end was finally in sight. "My treasured friends and honored guests," Ling Shou stood and announced to the room, "I have been informed the winds have finally died down. The Gamemaster has inspected the stadiums and has assured me we can proceed as usual tomorrow morning. Therefore the time has come to bid goodnight to the honored Heads of our Families. May the Contest be worthy of our celebrated guest and honor our God, the great Shang Ti." Everyone stood, toasted one more time to Lord Yu, and then went their separate ways. Ling Shou hurried over to Selmak, one of his more prominent slaves hurrying in his wake. "I truly hope you enjoyed the celebration." He gave a deep bow, which Selmak returned with a small nod. "The late hour of the storm is very unfortunate, as I have much to do and so little time to finish. As this is your first time attending our festival, I was planning to explain the intricacies of the Contest myself. Now I must pass that pleasurable task on to my most trusted slave." The young boy bowed to Selmak.

"I'm sure he will do an admirable job," Selmak said, getting to her feet. "Perhaps he can begin by showing me back to my chambers? I too wish to be well rested tomorrow."

"Of course, My Lord," the slave replied, giving a long bow to Selmak after a quick glance to Ling Shou for guidance, who nodded his head slightly. "I shall give you an overview of the Contest and ensure you have everything you will need during your stay." Selmak nodded and followed the young boy down a short corridor to his room. "The Contest will not actually start until the following day. Tomorrow will be the auction. As per tradition, none of the Heads have seen the new crop, nor will there be any sort of physical demonstration before the auction." He suddenly got quiet, looking down at his feet as he softly made the next comment. "In years past Lord Yu would sent a representative to inspect the offerings while he inspected the crop and oversaw the auction."

"Do not fear," Selmak said, giving the young boy a true smile. "I will inspect the offering before I inspect the crop." The slave looked at him again, a relived smile on his face. Jacob understood the relief. The offering was essentially all the food and supplies that they would need to withstand another year on this hellish planet. If anything was wrong with them these people would die.

"I shall arrange additional time in the morning if you would like." Selmak nodded and the slave continued. "The first level of the Contest shall start at daybreak the following day. Depending on how the crop falls in the auction the Gamemaster will decide how many rounds each level has and how many rounds a particular family needs to advance to the next level."

"All these levels are fights to the death?" Selmak asked.

"The higher levels yes, not necessarily in the lower levels. The lower levels are primarily separating the weak from the strong. The contestants are grouped into armies, and they fight until all of one army is dead."

"So the fighting is continuous?"

"During the first few levels, yes. There is mandated a twelve hour period between each individual contestant fighting, during which the families can heal, rest, or train their contestant to prepare for the next fight, but there are so many rounds the first few levels that the time is often past while waiting for the current fights to finish. The higher levels have fewer contestants which mean fewer rounds and ultimately less time fighting, though the fights at the higher levels are much more enjoyable. Eventually it is two contestants fighting for the title of Champion."

"How does the auction work?"

"The families are awarded a number of points based on how well they performed in the last Contest. The Heads use these points to bid on the crop."

"And who makes up the crop?"

"Criminals mainly, although any who are caught trespassing on our land are also included in the crop. Based on their performance during the last Contest certain families are allowed a certain number of volunteers to fight for the glory and honor of the house. The Heads use their points to supplement their fighters, either through sheer numbers or through individual fighters. Of course physical demonstrations are forbidden until after a Head buys their crop and training begins, but the Heads can usually tell who will make good fighters and who will make good sacrifices."

"What of the members of the crop who are not bought?"

"The Gamemaster will distribute them throughout the Families as he sees fit." Selmak nodded and turned his back on the young slave. "If you have any further questions or require anything please let me know. I have been made available to you for the duration of your stay."

"That will be all for now," Selmak said, dismissing the slave with a casual flick of her wrist. He waited a few minutes after the door had shut to sweep the room for listening and recording devices. Only after he deemed the room secure did he allow the arrogant features to drop from his face.

'Reminds me of Ancient Rome and the Coliseum,' Jacob thought. At Selmak's puzzled thoughts he ran through all he remembered about the Coliseum and the Gladiators who fought and died there for the amusement of others.

'At least that was only one aspect of their society. This whole society is based around this Contest.'

'It's barbaric,' Jacob thought again as Selmak readied for bed.

'That, my friend, I can agree with.' Jacob nodded as they both tried to get some sleep, knowing the next few days would be tough.


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings and Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Welcome My Lord," Ling Shou greeted joyfully as Jacob joined him in the God's Pavilion at the stadium. He had just finished inspecting the offering, knowing how important it was to the people of the city, and had just been shown into the lavishly decorated pavilion with the best view of the stadium. "I trust you slept well?"

"Absolutely," Selmak answered. "I shall mention your hospitality to Lord Yu. I'm sure he will be pleased you are treating his representative so well." Ling Shou beamed before motioning to the window.

"The crop is being placed for the auction. You may inspect the crop before the auction or simply allow the auction to commence." Selmak nodded her head. She noticed that Ling Shou's smile dropped a fraction. "We have had an anomaly this year that has never happened before. One of our security details captured a lone Jaffa accompanied by some humans trespassing. I do not know if he is an outcast or a Shol'vah."

'Interesting,' Selmak thought. "Bring him before me. I shall question him." Ling Shou nodded and hurried out of the room. Selmak turned toward the window, absently staring at the hundreds of men and women who were being corralled into small cages in the center of the stadium.

'Have you heard of any Jaffa uprising since Teal'c's defection?' Jacob asked Selmak. Selmak shook her head.

'His mentor, Master Bra'tac, continually preaches Jaffa freedom, but with limited success. None of the other System Lords have any dissention in their ranks as far as I know.'

'This could be big. If there is dissention among the Jaffa this could ultimately lead to the Jaffa abandoning their Goa'uld masters. Can the Goa'uld survive without the Jaffa?'

'That is an interesting question. But I think it's a bit premature. A single Jaffa is a far cry from a free Jaffa nation.'

'And every long journey begins with a single step,' Jacob countered.

'Very wise.'

'I got it from a fortune cookie,' Jacob laughed. Selmak chuckled at the reference as they heard footsteps approach the door. Without turning from the window they watched as several guards brought in a heavily chained Jaffa. Their laughter died instantly when they saw who was in chains.

"Jaffa," Selmak said sharply, eyes flaring as he turned to face the prisoner. "I was informed you were in the presence of humans as you were trespassing on Lord Yu's land. I see the mark of Apophis on you, but know few of Apophis's Jaffa survive today. Whom do you serve?"

"I serve no one," Teal'c said calmly. He had shown no outward sign of surprise when Jacob turned around. He realized Jacob must be under cover and continued, "I faithfully served Apophis until his defeat at the hands of Sokar. Before I could pledge to my new master another System Lord claimed responsibility and demanded our allegiance. I refused. The System Lord ordered my death, however I was able to escape my Jaffa captors. While recuperating from my wounds I learned of Sokar's death. I do not know who defeated my new master and therefore cannot pledge my loyalty." It was a story Daniel came up with years ago when they were captured by a rogue Goa'uld who did not know the recent activity of SG-1. The lie worked perfectly at the time. Teal'c remained free while the rest of SG-1 was thrown into the dungeon. Teal'c later rescued them, enabling everyone to make it back without injuries.

The readymade lie has grown with the events of the last few years, but sadly Teal'c was finding less and less opportunities to deploy it. The names, faces, and deeds of SG-1 were just too well known.

"Perhaps you simply have not found a worthy master to pledge to." Selmak took one step closer to Teal'c. "Perhaps you just did." Teal'c nodded in understanding. Selmak turned toward Ling Shou. "Take this Jaffa to my chambers. I shall take him back with me when I return. He shall join the ranks of Lord Yu's Jaffa or die." Ling Shou nodded. Selmak turned back to Teal'c. "Tell me of your companions."

"Three humans hired me as guide and escort. I do not know what became of them." Selmak nodded.

"I'm giving you a second chance Jaffa. I trust you shall cooperate fully."

"Indeed." Teal'c bowed. Selmak nodded toward Ling Shou before turning to the window again, this time giving the view his full attention. Somewhere down there the rest of SG-1 was getting ready to be sold into slavery for this twisted game. He couldn't let that happen.

"Would you care to inspect the crop?" Ling Shou asked, returning a few minutes later. Selmak nodded.

"Very much so." Ling Shou pointed to a spiral staircase that let out in front of the stadium doors.

"Criminals are on the left, volunteers are on the right," Ling Shou said, leading him into the massive stadium.

"I thought each house was only allowed a certain number of volunteers," Selmak asked, looking at the massive number of men and women who apparently volunteered to die for others enjoyment.

'Why would so many people volunteer to die?' Jacob asked, looking at the many faces they passed.

'For food,' Selmak answered. 'Every volunteer would receive additional food and supplies for their immediate family. Many realize they will die but desperation causes men and women to act rashly.'

"Each house is only allowed a certain number of preselected contestants," Ling Shou clarified, oblivious to the silent conversation they were having. "But anyone can volunteer for the honor and glory of Lord Yu." Selmak took a quick look around at the two groups.

"And where would the trespassers be?"

"They are located in the rear," Ling Shou said, leading the way through the groups of men. "Are you looking for the Jaffa's companions?"

"Perhaps," Selmak said, not liking the suspicious look the other man suddenly got in his eyes. "We recently lost some attendants from Lord Yu's court. Perhaps these men who think they can hire a Jaffa will take their place quite nicely." Selmak curled her lips into a malicious grin.

"Of course," Ling Shou replied, stopping at the back wall. Unlike the other groups these prisoners were not in cages. Instead they were chained to the wall, a few feet separating each man going the entire way around the stadium. She turned right and began carefully inspecting each man, making a big spectacle of it knowing Ling Shou was getting suspicious. She spotted Jack a few minutes after she started her circuit, though it was a good ten minutes before she finally reached him.

"This one," she said, after giving Jack the same impartial inspection she had given everyone else. Thankfully Jack gave no signs of recognition. She continued on without waiting for Jack to be unchained, though she listened intently as her command was carried out. It was another five minutes before she saw Daniel. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Daniel sit up straighter and Jack give a microscopic shake of his head. Daniel relaxed again and maintained his casual pose until it was his turn for an inspection. "This one as well," she said, once again continuing her inspection of the prisoners, this time on the lookout for Jacob's daughter. Each prisoner she inspected got her one step closer to the starting point, and more frantic to find her. When she finally completed her lap and was at the starting point she turned back to Ling Shou. "A truly impressive crop. Lord Yu will be pleased to hear how you honor him."

"Thank you My Lord," Ling Shou replied, beaming again. The earlier suspicion was gone from his eyes and Jacob knew Selmak had done everything right in the inspections. "Would you like to inspect the rest of the crop My Lord?"

"Most definitely," Selmak agreed. Ling Shou began to lead the group toward the volunteers. "Tell me, why are there no women amongst the trespassers?"

"The desert outside our walls is extremely harsh," Ling Shou stated dispassionately. "Many women are unable to survive long enough to be captured and brought back to the city. There are a few who survive though never without a cost." He answered the question logically, but Selmak couldn't help but notice his slight hesitation. He pointed to a small cage nearest the wall. Inside were five women, all crippled to varying degrees. Jacob didn't know whether to be relieved or not when Sam wasn't in there. For the next hour Selmak carefully inspected the remainder of the crop, both the volunteers and the criminals, but was unable to find Sam. Afterwards she led her small group back up the stairs and into her pavilion, returning to the window praying she could see a sign of Jacob's missing daughter.

"A fine crop to honor Lord Yu," Selmak said after a few minutes. She turned to see the barely controlled joy on the face of his host. "The auction may begin." Ling Shou nodded to one of his slaves, who ran out of the room.

"And what of these slaves?" he asked, nodding to the two men Selmak had brought with her. Selmak turned and looked the two men in the eye for the first time. She could tell something was wrong by the look in Jack's eye.

"Take them to my chambers," Selmak ordered. "After the auction I will determine if they will have the honor of joining Lord Yu's court." The guards nodded, dragging the slaves out of the Pavilion. In the stadium the first group of slaves were lining up on the stage to be sold. Selmak grabbed a chair, half listening as Ling Shou began describing the various Families and the older Champions and what strategies he thought the various Families were planning to try this year. Selmak let him talk, occasionally throwing out a reply, while she intently studied everyone who was auctioned off in case she somehow missed Sam on her initial inspection.

* * *

Eight hours later a very frustrated Tok'ra returned to his chambers. He closed the door on his overly helpful appointed slave a little too forcefully. Resting his head on the door in defeat he called out to the others he knew were in the room. "Tell me she's back at the SGC. Tell me she's back studying some alien garage door opener or rewriting the dialing program for the third time."

"I cannot," Teal'c said from the corner of the room. "Major Carter did indeed embark on this mission with us."

"What happened?"

"It was a routine exploratory mission," Jack explained. "MALP didn't show anything but grasslands and mountains in the distance. Hammond gave us three days to determine in the planet had any viable attributes. We had just taken a few steps away from the Gate when suddenly Teal'c tensed. We all raised our weapons but before we even knew what the danger was the shock grenade rolled between us. Next thing I know we're all trussed up like wall ornaments. Speaking of which," he shook his hands and the sounds of chains rattling filled the room. Jacob turned around quickly, surprised by what he found. The men were chained to the walls of his room just like they were chained to the wall of the stadium. He opened the door, demanded the key, and within minutes had them released.

"Thanks," Daniel said, rubbing the circulation back into his arms. "So what brings you here? If it's safe to talk that is?" Jacob nodded.

"I've already checked the room. It's clean." He grabbed the plates of fruits and cheese and brought it over to the bed where the team was congregating. They immediately started grabbing food and eating. Several other plates and several pitchers of water were also moved for them. "I'm infiltrating Yu's court. This festival is in his honor. He couldn't come this year so he sent one of his underlings instead. I drew the short straw." He brought the conversation back to his important issue. "When was the last time you saw Sam."

"She was captured with us," Daniel said. "She was with us right until they moved us into that meat market."

"They're lying though," Jack said, looking up. "Other women were captured, besides Sam. They were doing something to them. To all the women."

"What?" Jacob squeaked out, his fear all too real and his imagination going into overdrive. Jack and Daniel looked back down at the bed, leaving Teal'c to answer.

"They appeared to administer large amounts of unknown substances to the women, as well as performing unknown cranial surgery and attaching unknown implants."

"Cranial surgery?" Jacob parroted quietly, unable to wrap his mind around what Teal'c said. Even Selmak was having a hard time accepting the Jaffa.

"Oh for crying out loud," Jack cried, angrily looking into Jacob's face for the first time that evening. "They drilled into her skull then attached some sort of implant right here." He raised his hand to gingerly rest on his temple. "Probably got the other side too, but I could only ever see her left side. Then they put on some sort of electronic blindfold so who knows what the hell else they did to her. The whole time they were pumping her full of something and I doubt it was a health shake."

"She was convulsing too," Daniel said quietly, "toward the end of our stay with them. There was nothing we could do but watch. The next group they captured had two women. That same night they started drugging them." Jacob bowed his head, allowing Selmak to take control of their body.

"I might be able to get you out on the pretense of delivering you to Yu's court. You'll have to find some way of getting a GDO or laying low on one of the planets the SGC routinely visits until someone can bring you home. It will be difficult. None but Lord Yu are allowed to use the Stargate."

"No!" Jack interrupted. "They can leave if they want to, but I know Carter is here somewhere and I am not leaving without her." The other two nodded their heads in agreement. They weren't going anywhere either.

"Any ideas?" Jacob asked, taking control back.

"Those people who captured us were not just security forces, they were slavers. We kept hearing the Stargate open. Every other time they'd return with new trespassers."

"The local security is directed to capture anyone who uses the Stargate unless it's Lord Yu. Even I had to come in ship in order to stay free."

"Well I think they've started importing captives," Jack told him.

"You think they were raiding other worlds for slaves?" Jacob asked.

"I'd bet my right arm," Jack agreed, "and the new captives weren't exactly dressed for trucking around in the desert. More for harvesting a field or building a house."

"There's only one event I can think of that would require extra people to be brought in and in such large numbers. The Contest."

"Which means Sam is still around here somewhere," Daniel finished for him. Jacob sighed.

"Which means," Jacob said resignedly, "there is nothing any of you can do until the Contest starts. So I suggest you take what little time remains and get some real sleep. I'll wake you when the Contest begins." The three nodded and quickly fell into light dozes. Their willingness to acquiesce was a sign of how exhausted they must have been. 'Now I'll just have to figure out how to get them into my court so they can poke around.'

'No rest for the weary' Selmak said. 'But there is rest for you. I shall think of our problem while you sleep.' Jacob nodded, closed his eyes, and fell into a restless sleep with the other men of SG-1.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you all for your reviews. They have really made my day.

I've toyed with the idea of having Jacob saving SG-1 while he was undercover and not really able to help them. How does he balance his duty to the Tok'ra vs the SGC. And how does that effect his other relationships.

The Contest is set to begin so there will be violence and death, but nothing too graphic. Yet.

Warnings and Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Enjoy.

* * *

Hours later the sounds of knocking woke the men. Grumbling under his breath Jacob yanked the door open. "What?" he barked.

"Forgive me My Lord," the same slave that was with him the other days stood bashfully on the other side. "The Contest is set to begin in a few hours and my Master thought you might like some breakfast."

"Of course," Jacob growled, shrugging the last few vestibules of sleepiness from his mind.

"Will my Lord be joining my Master in the dining hall? Or would you prefer some trays delivered to your chambers?"

"I shall dine in my chambers." The slave nodded and turned to leave. Jacob turned back to the men of SG-1. "So any of you had any brilliant insights while you were asleep?"

"Nope," Jack groaned, stretching his long abused arms and swinging them slightly.

"Selmak had a thought, but I don't know how much you'll like it." They looked at him to continue. "We were able to save you from the auction on the pretense of giving you to Lord Yu for use in his court. We could continue that train of thought." He turned to Daniel. "I could be training or testing Daniel as a lo'taur."

"Servant," Daniel said for Jack's benefit.

"I know it's not ideal," Jacob said quickly, "but then at least you could stay by my side, even be sent on small assignments, without too many questions being raised."

"Great. Daniel can be your servant. What about me Jacob? Bodyguard?"

"Sorry Jack. I can't think of any roles you or Teal'c could play. Not so soon after I claimed you as tribute, unless you think you can be a servant as well." Jack grit his teeth, knowing Jacob had a point. "Unless you and Teal'c want to head to the Stargate and report back to the SGC, I think the best option is waiting in the room."

"Yay. We get to guard the bed," Jack groused.

"It's not all bad," Jacob said, opening a recessed panel on the armoire to reveal a hidden workstation. "This whole society is based around the Contest. Massive amounts of information are generated, especially when the Contest is being played. This workstation has access to it all. The different levels, the individual rounds, the Families, strategies, and, most importantly, the contestants. And," he continued, moving toward the windows and hitting a few buttons. The view of the surround city shimmered momentarily before reforming into a crystal clear view of the stadium. They could see workers adding finishing touches while hoards of people filled the stands surrounding the stadium. "For my viewing convenience."

"Research and reconnaissance," Jack grumbled. "I guess it's a start." Just then another knock at the door signaled their breakfast was ready. They watched as trays of food were laid out on the far side of the room.

"Will you require anything else my Lord?" the slave asked after the trays were laid out.

"Yes," Selmak said, taking control and flaring her eyes. "My new slaves will begin their training for Lord Yu's court. Bathe them, get them suitable clothing, and provide them with whatever they will require for their new positions." Without another word Selmak strode out of the room, through the corridors, and into the pavilion.

* * *

"Are you enjoying yourself my Lord?" Ling Shou asked, leaning across his pile of cushions on Selmak's right side.

"Immensely," Selmak quipped, stretching out herown body and reaching over for a piece of fruit from the numerous trays that had been delivered to her. Ling Shou copied her movements as they waited for the stadium to be prepared for the next round. The Gamemaster had opened the Contest several hours ago with the traditional first round of sacrifices to Lord Yu. Jacob could only watch in horror as each Family had presented one of their contestants for slaughter. Many of them were the crippled trespassers Jacob had noted before. They were led into the stadium without any weapons where a hungry pack of wild animals had been released on them. Their blood splattered the walls while their screams were barely heard over the roar of the crowd. None of them had survived.

After the animals were recaptured the real rounds began. Dozens of men and women were brought into the stadium, a few weapons were thrown haphazardly into the group, and the real fighting began. Jacob noticed that they were not simply fighting each other, but the stadium as well. Whenever the fighting slowed, traps hidden throughout the stadium would fire, either forcing the action to continue or simply killing all who were nearby. Sometimes the cries of wild animals would be heard as they were let loose into the crowds. All the while the walls got darker with blood.

"My Lord," the slave entered the pavilion. "Your lo'taur." He bowed and quickly left leaving Daniel standing respectably in the rear of the pavilion. He spared him a quick glance, but immediately turned his attention back to the stadium. The next round of contestants was being marched in. He focused on the gory sight before him, once again thankful that Selmak was in control and able to maintain the sick look of anticipation that was mirrored on Ling Shou's face. He could hear Daniel's quiet gasps from his position on the far wall, but thankfully he didn't react beyond those small sounds. Finally after several more hours the sun began to set.

"I shall retire to my chambers," Selmak announced, rising swiftly from the pile of cushions.

"Of course my Lord," Ling Shou replied, copying his movements again. "The rounds of fighting are scheduled to continue throughout the night. The Pavilion will be available for your use at any time." Selmak nodded, leaving the room at a quick pace. Ling Shou fell into step behind him and he could just hear Daniel following at a respectable distance. Ling Shou bid him goodnight before heading to his own chambers.

"Oh God," Daniel cried as soon as the door shut firmly behind him. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"You're not the only one," Jack said from his position at the window. He was still studying the contestants, despite the fact that visibility was nearly impossible once the sun set. They heard Daniel run from the room, the sounds of heaving coming from the small bathroom.

"I don't suppose you found anything?" Jacob asked tiredly, sitting down heavily in a chair and allowing his stomach to do the back flips it wanted to do since this morning.

"Nothing good," Jack said, turning away from the now useless view screen. He hit a few buttons and the stadium disappeared, returning to the view of the city. The sounds from the stadium were still easily heard though. Daniel reappeared, looking pale and clutching a small towel to his face. Jack motioned toward Teal'c. He hit a button and two pictures appeared on the workstation.

"I remember them," Daniel said, leaning forward to get a better look. "They were sisters. Captured a few hours after we were."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed, pointing at the picture of the first one. "During their altercation this one was damaged.

"Her arm was broken," Jack said. Daniel nodded his head.

"She was in the cripple cage when I inspected the crop," Jacob said, remembering the scared look of the young girl.

"Right," Jack agreed, "but her sister wasn't." Jacob frowned, looking over to the second picture Teal'c was now pointing at.

"The crippled sister was killed during the sacrificial bloodbath to Yu. Her sister wasn't killed until a few rounds later. She was a contestant for the Chang Family."

"The same procedure that was done on Carter was done on her," Jack said. "We've been trying to find out as much about the Family as we can."

"What have you got?" Jacob asked, searching through his memories for any sign of the young girl. He didn't remember seeing her anywhere in the crop.

"Not much. The Chang Family has consistently placed last on the leader boards for the last twenty-five years, but they usually have an above average number of contestants."

"They could just be going for numbers over ability," Jacob countered. "Ling Shou said that is sometimes a strategy the lesser houses employ."

"Then it isn't working well for them. The majority of their contestants are killed in the first level. They haven't won a Contest for over a century, and the highest level they have achieved since then is level four." Jack ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "There's something that just doesn't add up though. From all accounts their consistently poor performance should have made them a laughing stock, but all the reports we could find referred to them with a respect bordering on dignified awe."

"That doesn't sound right," Jacob agreed, wincing when a loud scream could be heard over the roar of the crowd. "We should try to get some sleep."

"I shall take the first watch," Teal'c announced, not looking up from the workstation. Everyone nodded and laid down, hoping the screams wouldn't follow them into their nightmares.

* * *

Jacob internally grimaced as the final screams from the stadium echoed into the pavilion. The second level had begun. Jacob had noted a few differences between these rounds and the first ones. The weapons were more plentiful and more sophisticated, the deaths more painful and drawn out. Even the stadium was more deadly. Before a single wide open area, now he could see the beginnings of a water trap, a fire pit, and rubble strewn around, all in an attempt to damage as many contestants as they could. He could even see short spikes being set into the walls, forcing contestants to battle in the middle of the uneven and deadly terrain.

'I don't want to see what unspeakable tortures the next levels bring,' Jacob said to his symbiote. Selmak quietly agreed, though keeping his face in the thralls of pleasure. The Gamemaster gleefully declared the winners of the round. Slaves were quickly clearing the dead bodies from the stadium while handlers prepared the next group of contestants. The last rays of the sun were valiantly trying to provide enough light. He had sat through a whole day of this debauchery.

"I was wondering," Selmak began slowly, never taking his eyes off the stadium, "whether it would be possible to meet the Heads of the various Families."

"Of course," Ling Shou agreed from his reclined position. "There are scheduled times to meet each of them throughout the Contest."

"And the Gamemaster?" Selmak continued.

"The Gamemaster watches the final level with you from the pavilion," Ling Shou informed him, "but I could arrange an earlier meeting if you insist." Selmak didn't turn to face him but he could hear reluctance and suspicion entering his voice.

"And the head or your Security Forces?" He kept his voice the same, but this time there was no mistaking the fear in the other man's voice.

"That is highly improper," Ling Shou said. Selmak silenced him with a glance, and then turned sharply back to the stadium. He thought he caught a glimpse of some familiar blonde hair with the last rays of sunlight. He stood, leaning as close to the balcony as he dare, straining to see something through the darkness that enveloped them. "It can be arranged my Lord."

"Do it," Selmak growled. "Now." Ling Shou bowed and clumsily made his way out of the Pavilion, returning a few minutes later and standing self consciously at the end of the room. Jacob continued to stare at the stadium. Realizing his eyes were useless in the darkness, he strained his ears for any sound of his daughter, his imagination conjuring any number of things that could account for the screams he could hear and thought was hers. A second man joined them a short time later, standing awkwardly at the rear of the room, but Jacob paid them no mind. Not until the Gamemaster announced the winners of the last round of the level and set a time for the next level to commence did Selmak turn around. He could feel Daniel's eyes on him and prayed the younger man kept quiet.

"Our head of Security my Lord," Ling Shou announced, giving a short bow. The man followed suit. Selmak didn't. The two men fidgeted under Selmak's glare.

"You captured a lone Jaffa trespassing on this world?" Selmak questioned. The man grinned before answering.

"Indeed my Lord. The Jaffa was no match for our forces."

"Did the Jaffa carry any belongings or gear?" Selmak asked.

"Of course. He was stripped of his gear and it was left to rot in the desert."

"In the desert where you captured him." Selmak held the man's eyes for a few minutes before continuing. He could see the smirk fading from the man's face, while fear crept into his eyes. "Many strange rumors have reached my ears in Lord Yu's Imperial Palace. One regards a group of men bearing Lord Yu's mark, raiding defenseless villages in Lord Yu's domain, and stealing healthy men and women for their own uses." The two men shared a quick look.

"I can explain my Lord," Ling Shou started but was interrupted.

"I don't care for explanations!" Selmak shouted, eyes flaring to display her anger. The two men took several steps back. "I require the equipment you took from the Jaffa. Return it to me and you may yet survive to watch next year's Contest." The two men bowed and hurriedly left the room. Selmak spared a glance to Daniel before following them out and heading to his own chambers.

"I take it you have a plan?" Daniel asked when the door shut securely behind them. Jacob ignored him, instead hurrying over to the other two men.

"I thought I saw Sam. In this last group." Any further discussion was forgotten as Jack replayed the last round on the view screen, but the darkness was even thicker here than on the pavilion and they couldn't make out much of anything save for shadows passing in front of fire.

"Major Carter is not listed in the casualties of this level," Teal'c said from his position in front of the workspace. Jacob sighed in relief.

"Are you sure you saw her?" Jack asked. Jacob shook his head.

"No," Jacob rubbed his eyes in frustration. "I just thought I caught a glimpse out of the corner of my eye but when I turned back it was too dark to see anything."

"So what was that?" Daniel asked, gesturing to the door they just entered.

"Selmak had a thought," Jacob admitted. "If they really are using the Stargate without permission, maybe we can use their fear of Yu finding out against them."

"Scare them into not asking too many questions," Jack comment. Jacob nodded, wondering if it would be that easy.


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings and Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Hey," Jack greeted as Daniel entered the room carrying a large tray. He had been pacing the area between the bed and the windows. Teal'c had taken a turn watching the games, leaving Jack frustrated at the workstation he couldn't read. He had turned to pacing instead, trying to vent some of his frustration at being cooped up in this room while at the same time trying to mask the horrible sounds coming from the stadium. So far he had been unsuccessful.

"Lunch," Daniel said, lifting the lid to reveal a dozen assorted sandwiches. Selmak had ordered his lo'taur to the kitchens to make this exquisite delicacy. Daniel had spent as much time there as he could, listening and talking to any who were willing. He managed to spend a few hours before noticing the other slaves starting to look at him suspiciously. Quickly finishing up this exotic treat, he returned to the pavilion where Selmak instructed him to take everything to her quarters. He bowed and turned to comply; noticing Ling Shou's posture had changed since last night. Before he was completely at ease in the presence of the Tok'ra, but now he seemed wary and frightened. If Selmak noticed the change, she didn't mention it.

"Cool," Jack said, reaching in and grabbing one of them before taking a cautious bite. "Room service." He passed the tray over to Teal'c, who bowed slightly before grabbing several sandwiches and taking a large bite. "Find anything?"

"Yeah," Daniel reported, grabbing his own sandwich. "The Chang Family cheats. For the last few years they have had extra contestants who were not in the auction. It's an open secret."

"Why has no one confronted the Gamemasters with this information?" Teal'c asked.

"The Gamemasters are from the Chang Family," Daniel told them, "and apparently even with the extra contestants the Chang Family does so poorly they actually help the other Families." Jack nodded thoughtfully.

"They need so many people to die in the first rounds. The Chang's bring in extra bodies, most of which die in the first round, enabling the other Family's fighters to advance." Daniel nodded his agreement. "God this is a messed up world." Teal'c nodded his agreement, but before they could discuss any further the door opened. Selmak quickly stepped in, shutting the door after him. He moved over to one of the cabinets. Rummaging through it he pulled out a small, golden ball. "I need to make a call. It would be best if you weren't part of it."

"I thought the Tok'ra didn't use those communication devices," Jack said, glancing at the sphere apprehensively.

"They don't," Jacob agreed, "but the Goa'uld do."

"You are undercover," Teal'c stated, the others looking up sharply. It never occurred to them how Jacob had found them and rescued them. "Is this a mission from a Goa'uld or the Tok'ra?"

"Both I guess. My mission with the Tok'ra is to infiltrate Lord Yu's court. Lord Yu gave me the assignment of attending the Festival in his name, since he is unable to make it this year."

"So this is just a chance encounter?" Daniel asked. "A random set of circumstances that enables us to still be alive?"

"Chance. Fate. Murphy and his sick twisted sense of humor." Jacob sat down heavily on the bed. "All I know is that I am stuck between two very hard rocks, and if I don't play this exactly right it could mean all our lives. Now please. I have to give a report to Yu." Jack nodded, grabbed the tray of sandwiches and led his team through the doorway to their small bathroom. He closed the door quietly. A few minutes later they could hear the dual tones of the System Lord. Daniel frowned as they listened unobtrusively to their conversation. Jack opened his mouth to ask a question but Daniel just raised a hand and shook his head. Looking over at Teal'c he could tell the Jaffa was finding the conversation just as confusing as Daniel.

"This could be the basis for the Forbidden City myth." Daniel said quietly, trusting Teal'c would let them know if Yu said anything interesting.

"Isn't that a real place over in China?" Jack countered. Daniel nodded.

"Not many are allowed in to see, but what if that Forbidden City is just a replica of this one? And the myth of Shangra-la? This place could be the reason those myths ever started."

"As fascinating as that is Daniel, how does it help us here?" Daniel frowned.

"It doesn't," he admitted. "I just thought you might like to know."

"The communication device has been deactivated," Teal'c told them from his position near the door. They followed him out to find a very disgruntled Jacob.

"Everything alright?" Jack asked, looking across the city as he turned the viewscreen back to the Contest.

"Typical Gou'ald woes," Jacob reassured him. "'I don't have everything in the galaxy under my direct control: what am I going to do?' Then of course he wanted to know what's been happening at his festival and if there have been any noteworthy deaths."

"Eww," Jack said, turning to look at the Tok'ra. "Bet that was a barrel of laughs."

"It wasn't one of the nicer reports I've ever filed," Jacob agreed. He was about to continue when Daniel jumped up.

"Sam!" Everyone stared at him for a few seconds before jumping to the viewscreen. In the late afternoon light they could clearly see her being led into the stadium.

"Teal'c!" Jack ordered, but the Jaffa had already leapt to the workstation and was already pulling up information about the match.

"It's the last of the group matches," Daniel said reading over Teal'c's shoulder. "The last four contestants alive will advance to the fourth level."

"Do something!" Jack demanded while they gathered the contestants in the middle of the ring.

"I can't do anything!" Jacob yelled back. "I doubt even Lord Yu could intervene at this point."

"She's your daughter!" Jack yelled back. "She could die!"

"You don't think I know that?" Jacob asked quietly, finally turning away from the window to look at the distraught man. "You don't think I would gladly take her place? Or keep her safe of Earth where the worst thing she has to face is a paper cut?" He turned back to the viewscreen. "But I can't. She knows what's at stake. And as much as it kills me the life of one person can't outweigh the benefit of having someone inside a System Lord's court." Jack looked him in the eye, his pain clear to see.

"Even hers?" he asked quietly. Jacob held his gaze, letting his own hurt be seen. They whipped their heads back around at the sound of the match starting.

All the contestants had been put in a circle, facing outward. As soon as the match started the contestants leapt outward, some reaching for the weapons nearby and some just trying to put distance between themselves and the other contestants. They briefly lost sight of Sam during the mayhem, but after a few minutes they found her heading toward the edges of the stadium. Meanwhile fights were breaking out throughout the stadium.

"Something's not right," Daniel said, tracking her movements as best he could. "I think she's still…"

"Daniel!" Jack interrupted sharply, sparing a quick glance at Jacob before looking back at the viewscreen. The viewscreen had started focusing on the different fights erupting, occasionally turning toward the few contestants still running. Several contestants were dead now, the victors teaming up to hunt down the others until there were only a handful left. Suddenly one of the contestants spotted Sam, and grinning evilly, made his way toward her. He was swinging his sword lazily as he trapped her between the stadium wall and a newly formed pit. She looked around, grabbing for a heavy axe, but before she could raise it he struck. Sam managed to dodge the blow, but lost her footing and fell heavily into the pit, the heavy axe falling into the pit with her. Her attacker raised his sword, drinking in the cheers of the crowd before slowly making his way down the pit wall. The other contestants had finished their fights until only the four men and Sam survived.

The other three men converged on the pit, waiting at top of the pit as they cheered the other man onto the kill. The viewscreen had focused on Sam and her attacker. She had started limping around the bottom of the pit, moving gingerly as she moved around her surroundings. Her attacker was taking his time, enjoying the roar or the crowd as he slowly advanced on his prey. Finally he stepped down into the pit. Sam turned to face him, frantically turning her head from side to side as she reached for the axe again. She grabbed it, but didn't have the strength to lift it. Instead she dragged it with her as she slowly retreated from her attacker. He simply laughed; taking a few swings with his sword as he slowly approached her. Finally she was backed into a wall. She looked behind her momentarily before taking one step forward, moving the axe directly in front of her and gripping it with both her hands. Her attacker stopped a few feet from of her, eying her casually. Sam had closed her eyes, breathing deeply. He lifted his sword, gave out a warcry, and attacked. Sam finally lifted the axe and attacked herself.

He laughed as her attack went wide, burying the axe in the rock wall behind her instead of him. Sam cried out, falling onto the ground beside her, her hand automatically moving to her side where a small stain was showing beneath her hands. Her attacker laughed again, stepping up to lord over her. He threw the sword behind him and instead grabbed the handle of the axe stuck in the wall. Grinning he pulled the axe free, raising it over his head for the death blow.

Before he could strike a jet of water shot out from the wall, pushing the man off his feet. He hit his head hard, the axe falling over his body. Sam scrambled up the wall as the water filled the pit. The man started struggling to get up, but the knock to his head disoriented him enough that he couldn't get free of the axe. As the water rose around him, his struggles slowly faltered and ultimately stopped.

The Gamemaster declared the round over, the three men at the top of the pit stunned as they were led away. The team let out a breath of relief as Sam was retrieved and led out of the stadium as well. The Gamemaster announced the results and the start time of the next level before signing off. Jacob closed his eyes briefly before turning on Jack. "Jack! What aren't you telling me? What else do you know?"

Jack sighed. "She was going blind." He went and sat down on the bed, putting his head between his hands. "Every time they drugged her her vision went darker and blurrier. Then they drilled into her head and it was all dark."

"To what end?" Jacob asked quietly. He was still standing at the window, staring at the stadium in shock. Jack just shook his head.

"At least she survived," Daniel offered, trying to break the awkward silence. "We know where she is now. That's something."

"Now we can watch her get killed in comfort," Jack snarled, getting up and pacing the room. "Can't you demand her release in the name of Lord Yu?" Jacob bowed his head, telling the team Selmak had taken control.

"I'm sorry. I don't think that is an option."

"Why not?" Daniel asked. "This is Lord Yu's festival. You are here representing Lord Yu. Wouldn't they be catering to your every whim?"

"You are partially correct Dr. Jackson. If my whims were men and women to torture and defile for my pleasure and amusement they would be taken care of immediately. Indeed some slaves have already been offered me for that very purpose. Savage whims of the Goa'uld are well known here, and if I ask for anything a Goa'uld would ask for it will be granted no questions asked."

"But Lord Yu can demand anything of these people," Daniel countered.

"I am not Lord Yu," Selmak nearly said abruptly, "and everyone here knows that. Such an extreme demand would be granted to Lord Yu, but not to any of his underlings. My position is precarious enough. Your presence only amplifies the danger."

"Of what do you speak?" Teal'c asked, looking up from the workstation. Selmak closed her eyes and faced the team.

"A millennia ago this world was much different; oceans that stretched forever, forests and grasslands you could lose yourself in, and the most naquadah ever discovered in a single planet. It was this discovery that propelled the young Yu to rank of System Lord. In his desire for the mineral he all but destroyed the planet. But even when the mines ran dry the people still stood strong.

"The only other thing Yu cared for other than the naquadah was military strength. When the mines ran dry the people poured everything they had into warfare. At one time they were more formidable than the Jaffa, though not as sturdy. I believe at one time Lord Yu actually considered using the humans of this world as his main troops instead of Jaffa."

"As much fun as the history lesson is," Jack started, "what's your point?"

Selmak smiled. "My point Colonel is that despite the devastation done to their homeworld, these people continued to thrive. Even a century ago the grandeur of this city was well known. Invitations to the Festival were considered a rare treat, one that Lord Yu rarely indulged in. And this city is a mere shadow of what it used to be."

"They're declining," Daniel muttered. Selmak nodded.

"So?" Jack asked.

"The one steadfast rule held throughout the ages was no one but the Jade Emperor could use the Stargate. Everyone else attempting to dial out or arriving to this planet was to be taken prisoner. Never has this rule been broken in over a millennia."

"But they've been using the Stargate to raid for prisoners," Jack said thoughtfully.

"Their city is falling," Daniel finished. "If they're desperate enough to break their one everlasting law what else are they willing to do?"

"That's our fear," Jacob said, taking control back from Selmak. "Even though they are isolated, they still know that a Tok'ra is a mortal enemy to their God. We're worried that if we don't play our part exactly right, some might get suspicious and take their concerns to Lord Yu personally."

"Wouldn't Yu just kill them?" Jack asked. Jacob nodded.

"Probably, but there's no guarantee that he won't listen to what they have to say or investigate further. And if that happens…"

"We're all dead," Jack finished.

"When Lord Yu inspects the crop that is his chance to select people that might amuse him. If he's in a good mood the higher members of his court might have the chance to select some as well, but once the Contest has started nobody has ever been taken out of it alive."

"So there's no hope," Daniel sighed.

"There is always hope, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c countered. He turned to face the group, swiveling the workstation as he did so they could see what he found.

"That could work," Jacob said, reading over the screen carefully.

"It's a long shot," Daniel pointed out. Jack looked at the screen but couldn't make heads or tails out of it. Instead he just grinned at Daniel.

"Long shots are what SG-1 does best."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Some violence in this chapter, but nothing too graphic.

Warnings and Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Enjoy.

* * *

The next level was the start of the one on one rounds. Sixteen contestants remained. Daniel could feel the excitement pouring from the citizens as he ran around the city, fetching things for his new Master. They decided keeping Daniel as a slave and sending him on errands was the best way to get information. Having Jacob focus only on Sam at this point was too dangerous. Daniel entered the room, waiting only for the door to shut before flinging the precious items he was sent to collect into the corner.

"News?" Jack asked from his position at the viewscreen. The Gamemaster was still preparing the stadium for the next level. He watched as the slaves placed traps throughout the stadium. New weapons were also placed, though not nearly as haphazardly as before. Now the best weapons were strategically located, usually behind several traps. Only the smaller, less efficient weapons were left laying around, though Jack doubted they were simply forgotten.

"The latest schedule just came out," Daniel said as he crossed the room. Teal'c typed in a few commands and they could finally see the way the next few levels would go. "Looks like March Madness." He made a face of disgust.

"Yeah," Jack reluctantly agreed, looking at the long road Sam had ahead of her. Pictures and statistics accompanied the names of the random strangers he wished were dead. Now that the field of hundreds had been narrowed down so dramatically the people could focus more of their attention on the few remaining contestants.

"Not many people are talking about Sam or the Chang Family yet," Daniel said, "except to wish their favorites were fighting her in the first round for an easy advancement." Jacob had sent Daniel to the market where he had been able to spend several hours talking and listening to various people.

"They'll be talking about her soon enough," Jack said, watching as the last traps were laid and carefully marking their own map. The first round was scheduled to begin within the hour.

"Major Carter is a formidable warrior," Teal'c spoke. "Her enemies will underestimate her skill. She will prevail."

"This level," Jack spoke confidently, "but she'll have three more levels before we can see if Jacob's plan will work. They won't underestimate her for long."

"I am confident Major Carter will prevail," Teal'c said.

"Me too," Daniel agreed. "I better go see if Jacob has any other errand to send me on. Make sure you keep up your surveillance."

"Oh we will," Jack said, holding up the map he was marking earlier. "Nothing we would rather be doing." Daniel smiled as he left the room. He didn't envy Jack and Teal'c cooped up in that room, but nobody had any good ideas for them to be out in the city. And as much as they hated admitting it, keeping someone inside the Goa'uld's inner circle was more vital than a single life, even if it was Sam. He paused outside the door to the pavilion, letting the smile fade from his face as he took on the expression of obedience necessary for the slave. He slipped quietly along the back, noticing out of the corner of his eye Ling Shou tense at his arrival. Selmak was standing at the window, staring into the stadium below.

"My Lord," Daniel took one step forward and bowed once it became apparent he was not interrupting their conversation. He glanced at their host as he bowed, surprised to see the normally composed man pale and sweating, though trying hard to act as normal as possible. After a few seconds he stood tall again, facing Selmak and effectively turning his back on their host. "The next level will begin momentarily."

Selmak gave no indication he heard him. "You are dismissed," she said after a few tense minutes, not turning from the window. Daniel was about to leave when he realized the words were not meant for him. Instead Ling Shou bowed quickly and fled the pavilion, nearly tripping over his clothes in his haste. Daniel nearly laughed at his exit but caught himself in time. They had already determined that the pavilion was bugged. When the stadium started filling with spectators Selmak finally moved from her position. "I require my other slave," she announced, taking her chair and reaching out for a drink.

"What of his duties?" Daniel replied carefully. Selmak waved nonchalantly.

"The Jaffa can handle them." Daniel bowed and quickly headed back to their room.

"Jack," Daniel called as soon as he crossed the doorway, "Jacob needs you in the pavilion."

"What?" Jack pointed to the map he had been marking as well as the blank pages he was arranging carefully on the desk before him. "What about the plan?"

"I don't know," Daniel admitted, "but he said Teal'c can handle this alone." Jack nodded and began pulling on his boots. "The city Administrator was in there when I came in. I don't know what they were talking about, but he was as pale as a ghost and left just as quickly when he was finally dismissed."

"My heart bleeds," Jack mumbled as he pulled on his other boot and stood up. "Okay what do I do?"

"I'm not sure," Daniel admitted. "Just stay in the back until he calls you. And remember that room is bugged." He nodded as Daniel led him to the pavilion. Selmak didn't look up when they entered. Daniel nodded toward the side where he began to prepare a tray of food. He brought it over to Jacob, who merely waved it away, before resuming his place at the back of the room. Jack was starting to get annoyed when the view out of the window caught his attention.

Though he was standing in the back of the room, he had an outstanding view of the stadium, even better than the viewscreen in their room. He glanced back at Selmak, who nodded indistinctly, before turning his eyes back on the stadium. The first two contestants were entering to the roar of the audience. They were introduced and proceeded to fight. Jack could tell that both men were exceptional fighters, though they lacked any truism that told him they both trained very hard but in gyms or other controlled settings. Neither had experienced any real life combat. Nor did the next pair, which included the only other woman to make it through the earlier rounds. She was a volunteer for one of the families and her applause was the loudest so far.

He couldn't help but admire the way she pretended to be weak, duping her opponent into going easy on her before savagely cutting off his arm with the short sword she had hidden behind her back. He roared and leapt back, trying desperately to take control of the situation again, but by then it was too late. They watched as she effectively cut him to little pieces, much to the pleasure of the audience.

"Maybe that's why they only took the women," Daniel said softly, knowing the uproar the crowd was making would mask his quiet whispers.

"Probably," Jack agreed. It certainly worked in her favor here. The crowd was still roaring as the next pair went out. Then the next. Jack noticed that little repair work to the stadium was done while the level was playing out. The slaves merely removed the dead bodies, and the weapons they were desperately clinging too. None of the traps were reset, and the only consolation the stadium got was the slaves replacing the weapons that were bent or broken.

Jack soon became tired on the massacre, turning more and more of his attention on his friend. He knew Teal'c was watching intently in their room, making notes on the strategies and techniques of the winners in the slim chance they were able to pass that information onto Sam, but Daniel didn't have the luxury of strategic reasoning that he and Teal'c had. Instead he noticed the younger man staring in shock and horror, glancing down at his shoes or rearranging the food tray whenever a particularly gruesome act or death occurred.

"How you doing?" he asked quietly as the crowd reacted loudly to another death.

"I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life," he admitted. Jack nodded. He would too. This had already been going for hours and they were just halfway finished. And the worst fight wouldn't be happening until the last.

"Just stay strong," Jack whispered quietly as the next pair were led into the stadium. "For her." Daniel nodded, and when he looked back up Jack could see a determination in his eyes that wasn't there before. Jack reached for his hand, giving it a quick squeeze, before standing up straighter and focusing on the round again. Finally after three more rounds the one they were most interested in started.

He could feel Daniel tense beside him and could feel Jacob's attention focus on his daughter. The crowd lost some of its noise as the last contestants were marched into the stadium and Jack couldn't blame them for their sudden lack of interest. Sam was marched in, her handler keeping her head held high which caused her to stumble on the loose debris in their path many times. Her opponent also marched in with his head high, but instead of tripping on the rocks he simply kicked them out of his way. He was huge, taller and bigger than Teal'c with pure muscle ripping in the afternoon sun. He was clearly the crowd's favorite, and with such a pathetic opponent they were sure this round wouldn't be very entertaining. It wasn't until they reached the center of the arena that Jack forced his gaze from her opponent and back onto Sam. He couldn't stop the gasp when he did.

They had changed her out from the BDU's she had worn the other round. Instead they opted for a sexier look. A leather bra and mini skirt that Jack thought he saw on last week's movie of the week, with simple sandals on her feet. The outfit fit her amazingly well, but he knew it was nothing she would ever willingly wear. His only thought was how little protection the skimpy outfit gave her. The outfit didn't cause him to gasp though. Both her arms were covered in markings, reaching from shoulder to wrist. He could also see some markings on her torso above her breasts in some gross imitation of a necklace.

"Oh my God," Daniel breathed beside him. They had seen markings like those on the other contestants, as well as other members of the society Daniel had seen on his errands, but they simply thought it was a cultural thing. To see the same markings on Sam, who definitely would not agree to them, was shocking.

The round started. They watched as Sam grabbed a couple of short daggers and ran to a relatively empty area on the far side of the arena. Her opponent laughed, grabbed a wicked looking sword, and casually followed. Suddenly the door to the pavilion opened. Jack looked briefly, and then did a double take as the city Administrator and their captor, the Security Chief, stepped into the room. They were carrying all of Teal'c's gear and were extremely nervous, shooting each other quick glances. "My Lord," the Administrator started only to be stopped when Selmak raised her hand.

The crowd cheering brought his attention firmly back to the match. Jack cursed himself as he found the two combatants again. Sam was on the ground behind her opponent. Jack thought she had been hit, but quickly abandoned that thought when she rolled quickly to her feet. Her opponent snarled and turned, but before he could even raise his sword Sam dodged back under his raised arms, the slight glint of metal fading as she once again rolled to her feet and faced her opponent. They continued this for a few more minutes before her opponent realized something was wrong.

As Sam once again dodged his attack, the sword slipped from his fingers. He reached out; hand stopping midair as he realized it was covered with blood. He followed the blood up his arm, ending at a shallow cut made just above his elbow. Jack knew what was happening immediately. Every time Sam dodged his attack, she stuck with her dagger. Nothing big, but enough to weaken her opponent. Now Jack could see blood trickling out of other wounds as well: arms, legs, and chest. Anywhere she could strike. Her opponent seemed to realize what she was doing. He grabbed the sword and began to come at her ferociously, with her dodging and slicing away at the same time.

Her plan was working. Jack could see him physically start to falter, but he knew it was only a matter of time before one of those wild swings connected. She realized this too, and the next time he swung she dodged and instead of turning back to face him continued on to the center of the stadium. She tossed the daggers away, grabbing a short sword instead. Her opponent chased after her and they continued their game of cat and mouse, but this time Sam's sword cut slightly deeper and she retreated farther and farther away from him, forcing him to chase her around the stadium.

"These are all the items I asked for?" Everyone jumped as Selmak spoke for the first time.

"Of course my Lord," the Security Chief muttered, offering the items to the Tok'ra. Selmak motioned toward Jack, who reached out to take the objects. The Chief's eyes widened as he recognized Jack and Daniel. He turned back to the stadium, recognizing Sam. He turned frightened eyes back to Jack.

"You are using the Stargate to capture contestants." It wasn't a question. The Administrator and the Chief shared a glance before looking back at the Tok'ra. In the stadium Sam dodged another attack, leaving a clearly visible wound on his shoulder. "Why?"

"We no longer have the resources to maintain the Contests," Ling Shou admitted after a few moments of silence, "and we cannot support our population with our own resources. If Lord Yu became dissatisfied with the Contests he would cease out support. We would die." Selmak was silent for a few minutes.

"And the women you capture on your raids?"

"We try to only capture men," the Chief explained, "but every so often it is unavoidable." Selmak remained motionless.

"Why are they not auctioned off with the others?" They shared another anxious look before Ling Shou answered.

"Many years ago I shared my concerns with my brother, the leader of the Chang Family. He had similar concerns, but had a solution to our problems. 'We must offer Lord Yu more than the Contest for his continued support.' He had been working on a project he thought Lord Yu might find interesting, he only needed subjects." He stopped, staring at the back of Selmak's head.

"Why only the women?" Selmak asked again darkly.

"The Contest was the perfect place to test his experiments. Women have a slight advantage in the stadium. Many men are hesitant to strike a woman." He smiled slightly, hoping to break the tension in the room, but it was a flat attempt and he quickly let it drop. In the stadium Sam's luck finally ran out. During her last dodge his sword connected to her leg. She scrambled back, clutching the wound reflexively. Sensing her weakness, his opponent raised his sword high above his head. As he stabbed towards her she rolled to her side, her feet kicking out and connecting with his knees. As he started falling she staggered up, grabbing hold of his neck then pulling him back down with her. She angled her sword so that it would pierce his heart, and then let his own momentum and gravity take over. He fell heavily on her, trapping both of them as he slowly bled out.

Jack gave a sigh of relief as the slaves hurried into the stadium, removing the dead contestant. Sam was declared the winner. The crowd, stunned into silence by the death of their preferred contestant, started cheering as Sam was carried out of the stadium. The Gamemaster gave a brief recap of the winners, announced the time the next level would begin, and quickly left. "My Lord?" Ling Shou asked timidly.

"Leave me," Selmak commanded. They bowed and quickly complied. Selmak stood at the window for a few more minutes, watching the crowd disperse before turning and leaving herself. Daniel nudged Jack and the two men quickly followed him. As soon as they were safely in their room with the door closed Jacob collapsed.

"Oh God," he cried, shaking all over. "How could I just let that happen? She could have been killed."

"She's okay," Daniel said, reaching out to comfort the older man. "She survived. She's a fighter." Jack left the two men and headed to where Teal'c was studying something intently on the workstation. He noticed the Jaffa had taken meticulous notes on the other winners. He scanned them briefly, pausing to add his own observations from time to time before turning to the Jaffa.

"She did good didn't she?" He couldn't keep the pride out of his voice.

"Indeed." Teal'c gave him a rare smile before turning back to the workstation. Jack quickly looked at the gear he had been given. He passed over the staff weapon to Teal'c, which he propped against the wall of the room, while examining the contents of the pack Teal'c had carried. Food, water, a small medkit, thermal blanket, tent, and most importantly a GDO. He could hear Jacob's cries lessening and a few minutes later Jacob and Daniel joined them at the workstation. He passed the GDO to Daniel, who examined it carefully to make sure it still worked. He wasn't the only one that noticed the signs that the pack had been searched before it was given back.

"So, any chance they'll let us in there to see her now?" Jack asked hopefully. Jacob shook his head.

"Doubtful." Jack nodded. He thought as much.

"Hey. Who are these Chang people anyway? Why do they have so much pull here if they continue to lose?" Teal'c turned to the workstation to pull up the requested information, but Daniel beat him to it.

"The Chang's are this planet's equivalent of the royal family. They are more intellectual than physical and are credited for developing numerous technologies and practices, including the Contest. They are the reason the society thrived after Yu abandoned them."

"Thrived?" Jack questioned. Daniel shrugged.

"At least didn't die out," he amended. "If they're trying to develop a new technology to keep Yu supplying their world I'd say it would be pretty impressive."

"What do you think it is?" Jacob asked. Daniel could only shake his head.

"Perhaps it has something to do with the implant," Teal'c spoke. At their confused looks he pulled up a recently added picture of Sam. Since her triumph despite her overwhelming odds, the city was beginning to find her fascinating. He pointed to a small area on her temple. After magnifying the image they could see a small bit of metal protruding from her skin, barely visible to the naked eye.

"What the hell is that?" Jacob asked, before turning to Jack. "And what do you mean by she's blind? She couldn't have done any of that if she was blind."

"I don't know," Jack admitted, perplexed at the situation. "That's the area they were messing with, and she said her eyesight was getting worse…" He trailed off. She clearly wasn't blind, she couldn't have moved so quickly over the uneven terrain if she was, but then there were several times when she had the advantage over her opponent but didn't seem to realize it. "What exactly did they do to her?" He didn't realize he spoke out loud until Daniel answered.

"I don't know. She's definitely not blind, but she's not quite right either."

"Major Carter is strong. She will prevail." Teal'c's confidence spurred them on.

"Right. Let's see who she's fighting next," Jack said, moving next to Teal'c and pulling the notes toward them.

"I'll see about getting in to see them," Jacob said, moving to the door, cracking it open slightly and speaking to someone outside. He closed the door again. "Daniel, I think I need a souvenir from this round. Why don't you go find me something special?" The door opened again, the young slave that had been assigned to Jacob waiting patiently for instructions. Daniel looked to the slave and back to Jacob.

"Of course my Lord," he said, bowing slightly before hurrying to the room. Selmak motioned for Jack and Teal'c to stay where they were before turning to the slave.

"Shut the door and come here," she instructed, turning to the side of the room where the food had been laid out. She picked up some fruit before facing the slave once more. "I have a delicate problem I'm hoping you can help me with."

"I will help in any way I can," the slave said eagerly.

"What I need is information," Selmak said slowly, "and discretion." The slave nodded solemnly. "I received this assignment with little information about your customs. I have watched the Contest in honor of Lord Yu with excitement and satisfaction, but recently I have found myself enchanted with one of the contestants."

"Lady Chang," the slave responded with a big smile. "The whole city is talking about her. The way she defeated Lord Ming was amazing. And nobody knows where she came from. It's as if she appeared from the sky solely for Lord Yu's entertainment." He seemed to remember who he was talking to and dropped his eyes, the smile quickly vanishing from his face.

"Those are my feelings exactly," Selmak said kindly. The slave hesitantly raised his eyes, calming when he saw Jacob's relaxed face. "I would very much like to meet with her, and congratulate the Chang family on such a fine contestant, but was unsure of any protocols to make the request." The slave nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry my Lord," he responded, "but that is a highly unusual request at this time. In years past the Lord Yu would congratulate the top families, but that is only after the fifth level has been completed and only four contestants remain."

"So after the next level," Selmak remarked. The slave nodded. "Can you arrange a meeting after the next level?"

"The Administrator usually handles these requests."

"I would prefer if the Administrator was not aware of this request." The young man's eyes widened in understanding, thinking for a moment before nodding his agreement.

"I will see what I can do."

"Thank you," Selmak said sincerely. "And I trust that this conversation will go no further?" The slave nodded his understanding. "One more thing. The markings down the contestant's arms. What do they represent?"

"The inkings?" the slave asked. Selmak nodded. "They represent their triumphs in the Contest."

"So only contestants can get them done?" Jacob asked.

"Anyone can make the request for inkings, but those are rarely granted. Contestants, however, need no permission to display their Families honor. Level four is when the Contestants can display their inkings. The Families prepare them all year in the hope that one of their contestants will advance that far."

"So she will have new inkings to reflect this last level?" Selmak asked.

"They all will. It is a great honor to wear them."

"How are they done?" Selmak asked, wondering if there was ever going to be an end to her host's daughter's abuse. The slave shook his head.

"None but the Family artisans know that information." Selmak nodded, and dismissed the slave who left with a quick bow. Jacob shut the door behind him before walking over to the two men.

"Now she'll have a never ending reminder of this place," he moaned.

"Don't worry," Jack said optimistically, "Fraiser will be able to sort everything out. She always does."

"I hope so," Jacob admitted, "because if it doesn't I will never be able to forgive myself."


	7. Chapter 7

Warnings and Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Enjoy.

* * *

'I don't know how much more of this I can take,' Jacob told his symbiote. They found themselves alone in the pavilion for the first time since they saw Sam. Ling Shou, who previously dogged his every footsteps, was determinedly keeping his distance. Knowing he was now uncomfortable in the Tok'ra's presence, and was unlikely to come barging in at odd times like before, Jacob allowed himself to relax slightly.

'I will help in any way I can,' Selmak reassured him. He sighed. Selmak was in control of their body, which allowed Jacob to focus all his attentions on the fights happening before him. He sent Daniel out on another scavenger hunt, but it was cut short when a vicious sandstorm engulfed the city during the second fight. Daniel came back covered in sand from head to toe and Jacob immediately granted permission to return to the room and get clean. He also gave Daniel permission to remain in the room for a well deserved break, knowing the team needed some time alone to process what has happened.

He turned his attention back to the fighting. The sandstorm raged throughout the stadium, buffeting the spectators as well as the contestants. The fighters kept running around blindly, unable to see anything amid the sand swirling around them. The blinding conditions didn't diminish their determination to kill each other but did limit their ability to fight effectively. Instead they were just swinging their weapons savagely, not caring who or what they hit. It was turning the brutal matches even more gruesome.

The next few rounds continued in much the same way. Sam's fight was next and the sandstorm was raging even worse than before. 'There is no way Sam will survive this. She was barely able to see before and now it will be even worse.'

'She is strong,' Selmak reminded him, but Jacob could hear the underlying worry in her voice.

'But how can she fight what she can't see?'

'I don't know,' Selmak admitted, 'but I do know she won't go quietly. She'll fight.' Jacob hoped she was right as the round ended, the victor getting lucky and decapitating his opponent in a random swing. Feeling utterly helpless, he watched as his daughter was led into the stadium. Her opponent followed her in, and Jacob's stomach dropped. She was fighting another giant. He couldn't see how her previous strategy wouldn't work in these harsh conditions.

'How is she going to survive this,' Jacob deplored again. But he was amazed what happened when the match actually started. She leapt aside, grabbed a spear, and stabbed her opponent before he even managed to get his hands on any weapon. She darted around him, stabbing anytime she had a clear shot, while he was struggling blindly in the sand. After only a few minutes her opponent was dead and Sam was being led out of the stadium as a winner again.

'That was impressive,' Selmak said, breaking into Jacob's shocked thoughts.

'How did she do that?' Jacob whispered.

'I don't know, but I'm glad she did.' Jacob could feel Selmak's relief wash over him and he couldn't agree more. He left the pavilion and entered his room, facing the shocked faces of SG-1.

"How did she do that?" Jack and Jacob asked at the same time.

"Perhaps the Chang Family's experiment was a success," Teal'c speculated.

"I don't really care what happened," Daniel said. "I'm just glad it did. She made it through another level. Only two more to go."

"Yeah," Jack agreed, "then we can get her back home and Doc Fraiser can earn her paycheck." Jacob sighed. He didn't think it would be that easy but was unwilling to dampen their spirits.

'There is some good news out of this Jacob,' Selmak said as Jacob headed for the bed. He suddenly felt a hundred years old.

'What?' he asked, lying down gingerly.

'You may now request to see the contestant that has enchanted you.' Jacob chuckled.

'There is that,' he agreed. With the hope of seeing Sam again he let Selmak guide him to dreamland.

* * *

"My Lord." A loud banging on the door jarred Jacob from his sleep. Daniel glanced at him uncertainly, wondering if he should open the door, but Jacob waved him down. He recognized the voice of the young slave. "My Lord," he called out again.

"Yes?" Selmak asked a few seconds later, opening the door a fraction to glare at the young man. Her glare had no effect though. The young slave was smiling brightly.

"I have good news my Lord. I was in the kitchens preparing the evening meal when I spotted a fellow slave from the Chang Family's court. I asked him to rely your request for a meeting to his Master and have just received a reply." He took a deep breath. "The Chang Family would be honored to have you as their guest."

"Excellent," Selmak agreed. "Can you take me to their court?"

"Of course my Lord," he nodded vigorously. Selmak smiled and excused herself to get dressed. A few minutes later, and a quick explanation to SG-1, and she was following the young slave through the streets of the city. Soon they were entering a small compound. Another slave was waiting for them. Selmak was passed to this new guide and was quickly following him through the halls of the compound.

"My master will join you shortly," she was told when they finally stopped in some sort of small room. "If you will please wait here my Lord." Selmak nodded and the slave bowed before leaving, shutting the room behind him. Jacob glanced around the room quickly. Chairs and tables lined the back wall, with the front wall dominated by a large window that currently was covered. On the opposite side of the room he could see a small bathroom, but no workstations or desks. Aside from the chairs the room was completely bare.

'Must be an observation room,' Selmak supplied, turning back to the window.

'Observing what though?' Jacob asked.

'Let's find out.' Selmak moved and ripped the curtain from the window. Jacob gasped in shock.

'Oh God.' His daughter was laying on a table on the other side of the window, hands and feet securely restrained, staring blankly ahead. 'Oh God Sel. Look at her eyes.' Selmak whispered comforting thoughts to Jacob as she slowly moved up Sam's body, inspecting every inch to ensure they didn't miss anything. There were faint scratches on her feet and legs, culminating on a very deep wound that had been hastily stitched up on her left thigh.

'Jacob,' Selmak nudged gently, mentally pointing to her leg. He recognized the cause immediately. They watched that wound get delivered.

'It's from her first solo fight,' Jacob commented. Selmak silently agreed with him. 'It looks bad.' Selmak stayed silent as she stared at it. The original wound was deep enough, but now it appeared to be infected. The stitched skin bulged around the wound, the stitches straining to keep the skin together, and there appeared to something oozing out of the corner. Shivering Selmak continued her observation. More cuts and bruises covered her upper legs and lower torso. It wasn't until they reached her midriff that the next serious wound was discovered.

The wound to her side she got while setting off the water trap in the last group round thankfully looked better than the one on her leg. It too was stitched up, though without the infection the leg wound obviously had. The skin looked raw and sore, but not red and puffy. Grateful she continued her appraisal. She glanced briefly at her arms, disgust flowing from Jacob at the sight of the markings, and focused on the burns on her chest.

'They're victory markings,' she realized, getting a good look at them finally. 'One for each level she's survived.' Jacob snorted, and she continued upward, stopping abruptly when she got her first look at Sam's eyes. 'Jacob.'

'I know Sel." Her eyes continued to stare blankly ahead, but it wasn't her blank stare that caught their eye. Her pupils were closed so tightly they couldn't even see her irises. The whites around her eyes were red and bloodshot and so dry Selmak thoughts she could see them cracking before her eyes. They could also see sand particles lodged underneath her eyelids and the start of scratches on her eyes themselves.

"She is amazing isn't she?" Jacob jerked upright at the sound of the voice. They were so intent on Sam they didn't hear the door open. He turned and gave a small bow to their host.

"Yes she is," Selmak replied turning back to the window. Jacob forced himself to see past her lifeless eyes. He instead focused on the tiny implants Teal'c had spotted earlier. He could see some irritation on the skin around them, but they were the most healed of her injuries.

'I believe we will require the skill of Doctor Fraiser to remove them,' Selmak told him quietly. He agreed. They were just about to turn to face their host when a small movement caught his eye. Beneath the straps Sam's hands were moving. Trembling. Before he could point this out his host stepped up to the window and motioned to someone inside the room. Seconds later he raced to Sam's side, a syringe full of unknown drugs in his hand. He deftly injected the contents into a vein in Sam's neck before stepping back a few paces.

"I am Chang Ching. Master of the Chang Family and your honored host." He never took his eyes of Sam, studying her intently with the cold disassociation of a scientist examining an experiment. When the tremors finally stopped he turned to Jacob. "It is an honor to have you in my presence." He gave a bow which Selmak returned. "How may I help you my Lord?"

"The Administrator thought I might find some of your recent work interesting," Selmak said, flaring her eyes for emphasis. "Interesting enough to pass on to Lord Yu."

"Of course," he said, his eyes lighting up as though Selmak had just given him great praise. "But I must ask one favor of you my Lord. We have very little time to prepare her for the next round. The inking is a time honored tradition, one we will not have sufficient time for if it is not done immediately. May I have your permission to continue the ceremony? Afterward I will answer any questions you have."

Jacob screamed no inside his head but Selmak nodded. Master Chang turned back to the glass and nodded to his assistant. The assistant retook his place at her side. He stared into her eyes intently before placing his hand over her heart then over her hands. He nodded to his Master then motioned for a third man to approach. The third man was ancient; carrying what looked to be a piece of old paper with a drawing on it. As he slowly made his way over to the table the assistant had unstrapped Sam's left arm and leg and rolled her onto her side, flinging her left arm up over her head. She was now staring blankly at her father. The assistant quickly cleaned her chest and abdomen before pouring some sort of oil all over her midriff. He then helped the old man spread the paper over her exposed skin.

The old man fussed with the paper for a few minutes, getting it positioned exactly, before nodding to the younger man. He grabbed several items from a shelf, arranging them delicately on the table in front of him, and handed the first reverently to the older man. The old man said something Jacob couldn't hear, then placed the first device on the paper just below Sam's breast and activated it. Jacob could see electricity race over the paper and could smell the stench of burning skin. He glanced back down at his daughter, both relieved and concerned when she didn't react to what was happening to her.

The assistant held two more devices out to the older man, and two more times she was shocked, the burnt flesh smell getting worse each time. Finally the old man smiled and handed the devices back to the assistant. He then reached up and carefully peeled the paper from her flesh. The paper came up easily, but Jacob could clearly see the markings that were burned into her skin. When the paper was clear the assistant carefully wiped down her side, removing the oil from her skin. He then applied a thick cream to the burns and rolled her onto her back, quickly securing her arm and leg again.

The older man immediately approached her again, this time with a smaller paper that Selmak immediately recognized as the victory brand for the latest level. The assistant quickly performed the ritual again on the skin below her neck. This time though the older man looked for approval from Master Chang before proceeding. The brands of the first three levels appeared to be interlocking, following the curve of her chest down her left side to wait just above her breast. The last level was following the same pattern but on her right side. The older man positioned the paper to continue the trend and finally Master Chang nodded his approval. The older man spoke to the assistant who left the room. He returned moments later with an old fashioned branding iron, glowing white hot.

'I think I'm gonna be sick,' Jacob said. Selmak sympathized with his feelings, though she kept a firm mask of polite indifference on her face. With devout reverence, the old man lined up the brand with the paper, muttered some words, and pressed down on Sam's flesh. The stench was more intense than ever before, but before Jacob could do anything the old man lifted the iron and handed it back to the assistant. He ran it out of the room while the old man poured some more oil on the new brand, carefully peeling the paper back from the latest brand, and cleaned the wound. Once he was done he bowed deeply to Chang Ching and left.

"Such an honor," he whispered, before turning to Jacob. "I'm sure you have many questions about my work." He walked to the opposite wall, hit a few hidden switches, and a workstation appeared on the table. "I have been experimenting with ways to enhance our natural senses." He grabbed a folder and placed several different papers inside as he explained. "We can enhance our muscles through regular training sessions and good exercise programs; even introduce foreign substances that will enable them to do amazing things. We can train our mind through study and practice, forging it into a formidable weapon. But we still can't see past the end of a crowded street. We still can't hear the whisper in the crowded marketplace." He turned and handed the folder to Jacob. "These are what I am attempting to enhance."

"How?" He glanced at the papers briefly, but quickly shut the folder and stared at Master Chang.

"I am teaching my subjects to see with more than they're eyes." He motioned Jacob back to the window and pointed to the implants. "I am enabling my subjects to see everything, even more than they could ever see with their human eyes." As they spoke a group of men came in and gathered around Sam's table. They stripped her of what little clothing she had and began to vigorously bathe every part of her body. They took special care at her new tattoos, but did wipe away the cream that had been placed over them. The skin around them was red and irritated.

"And how can a human see without her eyes?" Selmak asked, pointing at the blank eyes that stared at nothing. She was happy to see they had removed the sand from her eyes, and had moisturized them, but they still looked dried up and dead.

"I have given her new eyes," Master Chang pointed out. "Better eyes. And with the right equipment and training her brain can be taught to interpret their signals as efficiently as it interprets the signals coming from our eyes."

"Does it work?" Selmak asked darkly.

"Of course. Her performance in the last level should be proof enough of that. The sandstorm blinded the other contestants, making them extremely vulnerable in a way they could not counter. But she was not hampered in the slightest, enabling her to win the level without a scratch. An amazing performance." Jacob growled silently, looking down pretending to read something in the folder when the sound of stitches being cut made him look up again.

The men had continued to clean Sam and were now cutting the perfectly good stitches on her side to look at the wound beneath. They inspected it closely; flushing it out with what he hoped was water, then re-stitched it and continued. Jacob turned his attention to the wound on her leg. If they did that for a healthy and healing wound, what would they do for that mess?

"Can the results be reproduced?" Selmak asked, needing to keep Master Chang talking until they were finished with Sam. They had to stay even if they couldn't do anything to help.

"Unfortunately none of the other test subjects have responded as well as she has. I hope to study her brain tissue after the Contest to better understand why she responded so well to the treatment when other didn't." Jacob saw red. It was all Selmak could do to keep control and keep Jacob from pummeling every inch of their host they could reach. Only the sound of the stitches being cut was able to penetrate his fury.

They opened her leg wound and pulled out a tiny mesh drawstring bag, the string pulled tight to keep whatever was inside safe. The space around the bag was filled with pus. They scooped the pus out with their fingers until the wound was clear then flushed it with the water and applied an ointment on the inside of the wound. Then they grabbed another bag and shoved it inside the wound before they stitched it back up. They quickly finished with her front then flipped her and repeated the process on her back. Jacob breathed a sigh of relief when the only other wounds he saw were bruises and scratches, though he was enraged again at the sight of the new tattoos that wrapped around her back.

"A blind army is never strategically sound," Selmak said, allowing some of her own frustration to come out in her words. "Unless you can create a sandstorm to accompany them there is no applications for your work."

"Not yet," Chang agreed, "but my work is just beginning to yield results. Eventually I plan on teaching the brain to accept both signals, allowing the subject to switch between normal sight and enhanced sight at will. Surely you can see the advantage in that." Selmak reluctantly nodded.

"Perhaps the reason for her success are environmental or familial factors. Perhaps you should try gathering her family and neighbors to see if the process is more successful on them."

"That is a possibility I have considered," he admitted, "unfortunately there is no way I can sample from that group. She is a trespasser. An outlander who foolishly tried to enter the city. To get to her family would require use of the Stargate, which we are forbidden to do unless Lord Yu personally gives permission."

"How do you know she is an outlander?" Selmak asked before speaking silently to Jacob. 'Is it possible he doesn't know they are using the Stargate?'

'At this point I honestly don't care,' Jacob growled.

'I agree,' Selmak said honestly, 'but when the time comes to leave the fewer people we have to deal with the better.' Jacob silently agreed while Master Chang continued talking.

"I asked the security chief to provide me with test subjects. Any outlander who uses the Stargate is captured. If they meet certain criteria he passes them on to me. It is better to experiment with strangers than with friends." He gave a cruel laugh, which Selmak copied. The men had finished cleaning Sam and flipped her right side up and were gathered around her bed looking to the window for direction. "It appears my time is at an end. If you will excuse me my Lord, I really must prepare her for the next level."

"Of course," Selmak agreed. She picked up the papers. "May I keep these and examine your findings? If I find potential in your work I shall pass it onto Lord Yu."

"That would be wonderful," Chang said, beaming. He clapped his hands loudly and the slave Jacob had followed in here suddenly reappeared. "He shall take you back to the palace where I hope you will have a restful evening. Tomorrow is very big day, for tomorrow we shall know which contestants will fight for the ultimate honor of the Contest."

"I look forward to it." Chang bowed. Jacob followed before letting himself be led from the room. The city passed in a blur and in no time they were back in their room, three expectant pairs of eyes on him. He passed the folder to Daniel and told them what happened while he had been gone, glossing over the nastier parts of the experience. Suddenly a sound was coming from the cabinet. Jacob groaned. Yu wanted an update now?

"We shall retire to the other room," Teal'c announced, grabbing Jack and Daniel's shirt and forcing them through the small doorway. Wearily, Selmak put her mask back on and answered the System Lord's call.


	8. Chapter 8

Let the fighting commence. Violence and Death in this chapter. You have been warned.

Warnings and Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Enjoy.

* * *

The new day dawned clear and bright. The sandstorm had finally blown itself out, causing massive amounts of damage in the process. Jack and Teal'c had been watching the slaves prepare the stadium, marking the new traps on the map and crossing out the ones that had already been sprung. Daniel had been immersed in that folder since Lord Yu finally was satisfied with Jacob's update. Jacob meanwhile was standing by another window, staring into the city below and not taking anything in.

"I think I might have something," Daniel spoke up. "I think he might be using sound waves."

"Sound waves are for hearing Daniel," Jack said, marking another trap on the map. Daniel sighed.

"Think of it as a type of sonar. Like bats use."

"Everything's so much clearer now," Jack said sarcastically, but Teal'c turned to Daniel.

"Please explain Daniel Jackson." Jacob also turned his head, the only indication he gave that he was listening.

"Bats use a technique known as echolocation to navigate. Essentially they shoot out sound waves which bounce back to them when they hit solid objects like rocks. The bats interpret these returned waves and essentially see what's around them." Teal'c nodded his understanding. "I think those implants are actually subsonic emitters. The implant continues into the brain where I think it feeds the brain the data collected from the emitter and tricks the brain into thinking it is from the optical nerve in order for the brain to decipher the information."

"That would fit with what Master Chang explained he was trying to do," Jacob spoke up for the first time that morning. "That would also explain why he was fighting her at night."

"Greater advantage in the dark," Jack remarked. "But why the success in the sandstorm? Even if it's true, wouldn't the sand reflect back to her? Shouldn't she be as blind as the others?"

"I don't know," Daniel admitted. "There's a lot of technical stuff in here. Maybe Janet can make more out of it." They were silent as they watched the slaves finish preparing the stadium.

"The next round will start soon. I need to get to the pavilion." Jacob faced Daniel. "You want to stay or come?"

"I'll stay. Now that we know more we might see something that will help us." Jacob nodded and slowly left the room.

'Just two more fights Jacob,' Selmak encouraged. 'Two more fights and we'll get her home.'

'We don't even know if they'll agree to our demand,' Jacob said gloomily. He had found himself in a depression since he had a front row seat to his daughter's tortures.

'There is a precedent in our favor. And I am confident Samantha will survive. After all she was trained in advanced combat skills, and that was before she started training with Teal'c.'

'You're right,' Jacob said, mentally giving his symbiote a small smile. 'There's absolutely nothing to worry about.' They arrived at the pavilion, unsurprised to find it empty again, and settled in for another long day.

* * *

"Is it wrong that I'm not disgusted by this anymore?" Daniel asked as they watched the last few seconds of the match. The only other woman to advance to the solo rounds was currently jerking the sword that she had just plunged into her opponent's heart from side to side.

"I'll start worrying if you start cheering," Jack said. "Or if you ask for the highlight DVD on our way out." Daniel actually laughed at that one, the first time since this whole nightmare began. The slaves raced out to remove the dead body. "Okay, what do we know about her opponent?"

"Roughly the same height and build as Sam," Jack answered, pulling one of their sheets toward him, "but he does have a few pounds on him. Looks like he favors an axe."

"So dodging might not work here?" Daniel asked.

"I don't think so," Jack said. "It looks like he's just as fast as she is."

"So she'll need a new strategy." She had been using defensive strategies effectively every fight they had watched. The exception being the last one during the sandstorm when she was suddenly very aggressive.

"Perhaps she will use the stadium against her opponent," Teal'c voiced.

"You think she can see the traps?" Daniel asked. "With her new vision I mean."

"I think she might," Jack answered. "She certainly knew where that water trap was." The others nodded. With her rising popularity the downtime between the levels were showing her victories even more than before, even the first few rounds where it had been so dark you could barely see anything. They had never seen her trip one of the traps unless it benefited her. They looked up as the crowd started roaring again.

"Here we go again," Jack muttered, before gasping when she was led into the stadium. Jacob warned about the new markings, but nothing could have prepared them for what they saw. "I'm going to kill all of them."

"You can't condemn them all for cultural differences," Daniel remarked.

"At this point I'd condemn them all for saying 'Good Morning' too cheerfully." Daniel sighed, knowing this was another military thing. Also on some level he completely agreed. He turned his attention back on the fight.

Instead of starting in the middle of the stadium like the other levels had, this time they were led to opposite ends of the stadium. When the fight started, they each grabbed some weapons and slowly moved to the center of the stadium.

"She keeps moving her head side to side," Daniel observed as she gathered her weapons. She grabbed two daggers and put them in her waistband, swung a sword over her back, and grabbed a spear. Her opponent grabbed the same weapons, with the addition of several small throwing knifes. As they neared the center of the stadium they began to circle each other slowly. Sam acted first. Screaming she began to charge her opponent. He followed. Just before they met Sam veered off, plunging her spear into a large pile of rocks nearby. Her opponent veered off the same time she did and just missed being crushed under the rockslide that was triggered. Instead he circled the other way and lunged, causing her to jump backward. He attacked again, but this time she was able to draw her sword and countered. This continued for several minutes until she was able to block his spear into the ground and swing with her sword, effectively crumbling the wooden shaft of the weapon.

He retreated a few steps and drew his own sword. They started circling each other again, occasionally attacking which was easily blocked by the other each time. Eventually he decided to try another tactic. Jumping up on the now silent rock pile, he unhooked one of the throwing knifes and threw. For a second she didn't react, only jumping off to the side a mere second before it would have struck.

"She can't see them," Jack said hauntingly. It seemed her opponent came to the same conclusion. He unhooked all the knifes and began throwing them quickly in her direction. She dodged, but couldn't avoid them. Soon one hit its mark in her right shoulder, another in her left side amid the newly burned markings. Her opponent threw the last of the knives and quickly followed, swinging his sword on his now injured opponent. Sam was ready for him though. She countered his attack and responded with one of her own, which left a bloody gash where it met his chest. Rolling away from the next attack, she was able to get a couple more quick slashes to his legs before he pulled back. Panting, blood dripping from several wounds, they began to circle again.

He looked around for more throwing knifes, but the second his eyes left hers she charged. He was only able to partially block her attack and ended up with a large gash on his upper arm. He did manage to counter attack and she ended up with a long, shallow scrap on her back. He tried to attack, but realized his arm wasn't quite working right. He switched his sword to his other hand just in time to block another attack, this time managing to hit her without taking any damage himself. She staggered back, took another couple steps, and they started circling each other again.

"They are approaching the pit," Teal'c mentioned. Jack looked down at the map quickly to confirm what the Jaffa saw. Sure enough through all of the circling Sam was slowly leading her opponent towards one of the more deadly traps.

"The what?" Daniel asked as once more Sam lunged at her opponent, who countered effectively. They both ended up with a few more cuts before they broke apart.

"A big pit with spikes at the bottom," Jack explained. "Very effective in the earlier rounds where they had to get rid of a lot of people at once. One person stepping on the wrong spot would trigger the trap and the floor of the stadium would just fall away, taking the victim and anyone nearby. Then the floor would just swing up again."

"This is the only remaining pit trap from the earlier rounds. As they have never deactivated any traps in their preparation for the levels, it is safe to assume it is an active trap." Jack nodded at the Jaffa's statement.

"The only question is how can she spring it without getting caught herself? If I remember right it has a pretty big radius." Her opponent charged again, this time managing to deliver a serious blow to her side. She fell down heavily, barely managing to roll to the side to avoid a death blow. Rolling to her feet she attacked again, but he was ready for her. Instead of simply blocking her blow, he caught her sword with his, twisting it so it flipped out of her arms. She backpedalled quickly, her hand automatically covering her wound. They could see blood starting to pool beneath her fingers.

"C'mon Sam. You can do it," Jack encouraged even though he knew she had no way of hearing them. They were both on the trap now. Sam kept easing her way backwards, looking left and right for anything she could use as a weapon, eventually pulling out the daggers from her waist and holding them defensively in front of her. Her opponent, sensing his victory was close, took the opportunity to rest as he slowly advanced on her.

Suddenly she threw not one but both daggers in his direction. He dodged them both easily by moving to the right, but suddenly looked down in confusion as a third dagger pierced his chest. He pulled it out, recognizing it as the throwing knife he started the round with, before looking back at her. She had pulled out the two knifes he had struck her with. One she was holding carefully in front of her, the other she had thrown back at him. Snarling, he threw the dagger aside and began advancing on her. A second later he heard a small click and realized his mistake. There was nothing he could do as the floor suddenly was gone.

As soon as he threw the dagger aside Sam started scrambling backward. She barely cleared the trap before it went off, and kept moving just in case. Minutes later she was declared the victor and led from the stadium. "Okay," Daniel said as he turned back from the window, "that was way too close. And I'm going to go out on a limb here and say she can see where the traps are."

"Luckily so can we," Jack said, marking off the traps that were sprung during the last match on their map. He passed the map to Teal'c so the Jaffa could study it. A few minutes later Jacob joined them, looking slightly paler than normal.

"I don't know if I can survive another level," Jacob said, sitting down on the bed weakly. The rest of the team sympathized.

"Just one more level Jacob," Daniel encouraged. "One more level then it will be over. Regardless of how it turns out." Jacob nodded and bowed his head, letting Selmak take control of their body.

"Are you sure you're up for this Teal'c?" Selmak asked gently. "They fight to the death."

"Of that I am well aware," Teal'c replied. "I am prepared."

"I think she might have a blind spot," Daniel told them. "She never turns her head completely from side to side, instead shaking it back and forth in the direction of her opponents or simply forward. I think if anyone's able to get behind her she would not be able to see them. Of course there's no way to know the limit of her peripheral vision if she does turn her head all the way. Also I think she tracks people through movement."

"What?" Jack countered. "She knew where her opponents are, even when they were catching her breath."

"Exactly," Daniel agreed. "She already knew where they were. If she had to hunt them down…"

"They could blend right into the wall," Jack finished, seeing where the archeologist was going. "But can't bats detect different things using their echoes?" Daniel shrugged.

"I'm not a bat expert. But remember Sam's only had this for two weeks tops. I don't know how quickly she can learn to interpret these signals, or even if they are sophisticated enough to differentiate between different objects. Right now it's just a guess."

"One that is much appreciated Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said. He trusted his teammates guesses more than any assurances he ever received from Apophis.

"Okay," Selmak said, bringing the discussion back on track. "Tomorrow will be a little different. For the final level it is tradition for the Family Masters of the contestants to watch in the pavilion, along with the City Administrator, the Security Chief, and the Gamemaster."

"It's gonna be a full house in there," Jack commented. Selmak nodded her head in agreement.

"Also if there is any chance of our plan working you will need to be there as well. It is also likely they will have their own slaves, something I cannot deny them for the final level. Remember there is still time for anyone suspicious to inform Yu. The City Administrator and the Security Chief are already uncomfortable. Give them no reason to be suspicious as well." The three men nodded their understanding. "Once the level starts there will be no way to stop our plan. If any of you have any concerns now is the time to speak up."

"We all know the danger Selmak," Jack spoke up. "We finally have a chance to help Carter. We're not gonna blow it." Selmak nodded.

"Then I suggest we all get a good night's rest. We will need it for tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

Finally the championships are hear. That means the most violent fight yet. Graphic violence and gore. Be warned.

Warnings and Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Enjoy.

* * *

The team arose early, but well rested the following morning. Jacob sent Daniel on one final errand before pushing Jack and Teal'c into the bathroom and made his last report to Lord Yu. Once finished he ordered an extravagant breakfast spread delivered to their room. They feasted on the lavishly prepared meal.

"You look ridiculous," Jack said over a mouthful of eggs. Jacob had showered and put on the most lavish outfit he could find. He just grinned.

"Wait till Daniel gets back," he said, reaching for some bread and spreading a generous amount of jam on it.

"Why?" Jack demanded, but Jacob only grinned. A few minutes later Daniel returned, laying out three ornate costumes that complimented Jacob's perfectly. "Was I mean to you in a past life or something?" Jack grumbled as Daniel reached for some food.

"Only in this one," Jacob responded as Teal'c grabbed his outfit and went for a quick shower. "I think they're starting." Jacob pointed to the viewscreen. Jack nodded, grabbed their map and began marking the new traps the slaves were setting up. Teal'c joined him a few minutes later, looking as ridiculous in his outfit as Jack knew he would look in his.

They slowly wiled away the morning, eating and mentally preparing for what was to come. Eventually Jack and Daniel showered and changed into their outfits as well. All too soon it was time to leave. They arrived at the pavilion a few minutes before the level was to start. Everyone was already here, leaving very little room for others. They all stood and bowed as Selmak entered. She motioned for her slaves to go to the back corner where they usually stood before making her way to the center of the pavilion. The Family Heads of the two contestants were on her left, while the City Administrator, the Security Chief, and the Gamemaster were on her right. She shared a long look with the Administrator and the Security Chief before addressing the Gamemaster.

"You have produced another fine Contest to honor Lord Yu." He bowed and Selmak turned her attention to the two Family Heads. "You have produced fine contestants to honor Lord Yu." They bowed and Selmak again turned her attention to the Administrator and Security Chief. "Lord Yu is most pleased." They shot each other a quick glance but quickly bowed to Selmak. Selmak nodded and sat down, the rest of the room following suite.

"I hope this final level will hold up to the high level of competition you have experienced so far," the Gamemaster said as he retook his seat. Below in the stadium spectators started filling in.

"I'm sure it will," Selmak replied, motioning for Daniel to bring a tray over. Daniel immediately responded, and was serving Selmak as she was being introduced to the Family Heads. Soon the audience was seated and it was time to begin. She waved Daniel away and instead nodded to the Gamemaster. He nodded, rose to his feet, and exited the small staircase that led directly to the stadium. He reached the center of the stadium and began introducing the final contestants, running through each of their victories to reach this point. The glass window protecting the pavilion suddenly darkened as it was being used as a viewscreen to show footage as the Gamemaster spoke. As each contestant was finally introduced the crowd roared its approval. No one was surprised when Sam's cheer was as loud as the other woman's.

"My Lord?" Ling Shou leaned over and whispered into Selmak's ear as the Gamemaster finished his introductions and made his way back to the pavilion. "Have you had time to think about our discussion?" His voice was shaky and he was still slightly pale. The Security Chief looked over, straining to hear the low tones. Selmak simply raised her hand for silence.

"I have thought about it," she said loudly, causing curious looks from the two Family Heads. "We will discuss the situation after we have our new Champion." He nodded and retook his seat. The Heads were relaying final instructions to their contestants through a primitive looking radio device. The contestants themselves were led to the center of the stadium and placed back to back, backs touching, facing the two ends of the stadium where the most influential people waited. Sam's opponent, the efficiently ferocious contestant named Wan Ming, was facing the pavilion where their God waited. Sam faced the opposite direction, where the other Family Heads were watching in their own special pavilion.

Finally the time had come. Jacob heard Master Chang yell "Fight!" into his radio before the center of the ring had his full attention. Wan Ming jumped away as soon as possible, grabbed the first weapon she could, and flung it behind her with all her strength. Luckily Sam moved into action a second before the giant axe hit her. Sam retaliated; throwing a sword behind her, but it didn't land anywhere near the other woman. Instead it sprung another trap, causing a good section of the stadium to disappear as a line formed from one end of the stadium to the other. Water rushed out from one end, effectively forming a rapidly moving river that divided the stadium into two. Neither woman was caught in the trap, and both allowed themselves extra time to find just the right weapons for them.

"How did she know where the trap was?" Master Ming demanded. The Gamemaster shrugged, but Master Chang smiled knowingly.

"Perhaps she is seeing with more than her eyes," he said smugly. The other Head frowned at him before turning to the Gamemaster.

"Does anyone else know of the traps? Is there any way that information could have been exposed?"

"No," the Gamemaster insisted. "I had only decided which traps to use a few hours ago, and none of the slaves preparing the stadium have left the building. You dishonor me by implying I am aiding the Chang family."

"I did not intend to dishonor you or your Contest, but the facts cannot be ignored. Throughout the Contest the Lady Chang has been able to spring the traps of the stadium at her will, always to her benefit, and she has yet to get caught in one herself. That is highly unusual."

"Unless she sees with more than her eyes," Master Chang repeated. The other Head was about to respond when Selmak spoke up.

"Enough. The Gamemaster told us information regarding the traps did not go beyond the stadium. That is enough for me." She flared her eyes, turning to the Family Heads. "That is enough for you." The Master Ming wanted to continue arguing, but thought better. He bowed his head in understanding before facing the round. Both contestants had armed themselves. Sam again grabbed two daggers, sword, and a spear. Wan Ming also grabbed some daggers, but kept two small short swords as her main weapons. She also grabbed a handful of throwing knifes, and as the two women approached the newly formed river she hurled them in Sam's direction.

Sam was able to easily dodge each one, but Wan Ming took the opportunity to leap over the river and attack. Sam was ready for her though, and got in one lunge before she had to fall on the defensive end. Sam was able to block each of Wan Ming's attacks, but was never able to find an opening to attack against the two swords. Eventually the two women broke apart, winded from their onslaught. Sam used the advantage of the reach of her spear to attack several times as they rested, but Wan Ming simply dodged or blocked each one.

Wan Ming attacked again, driving Sam once again onto the defensive. She managed to draw first blood, as one of her swords scratched Sam's neck. In response Sam dodged the next attack, lunging toward the other woman with her spear. Sam changed direction at the last second just as Wan Ming prepared to dodge. Instead of sending the spear toward her chest it was now heading toward her feet. It hit its mark. The crowd roared as they could hear bone crunching under the spear. Sam quickly pulled back, leaping backward to avoid the counterattack she knew was coming.

Wan Ming paused and examined her foot. It was clearly broken, but she could still put some weight on it. She screamed and began limping after Sam who was making her way to the remnants of the rockslide trap, knowing she would have the advantage over her opponent in the rocky terrain. She climbed up several rocks, waiting for her opponent to arrive. Wan Ming leaned against one of the larger boulders as the two women sized each other up. Sam lunged again, but Wan Ming simply stepped around the boulder, letting it take the hit. Snarling, Sam moved down to the stadium floor. Wan Ming used that moment to attack.

She turned her body so that her injured foot was farthest from Sam. That protected her injury, but it also made her second sword obsolete. Taking advantage of the situation, Sam began a new volley of blocks and thrusts, forcing Wan Ming on the defensive. Sam had just thrust her spear at Wan Ming when suddenly the other woman twisted into the attack, bringing her second sword to deflect Sam's spear into the boulder. Sam attacked with so much force the spear was actually imbedded into the boulder with a series of sparks. Wan Ming's sword was also imbedded, effectively trapping the spear in place. Sam, who had taken a few surprised steps forward because her grip on the spear was so tight, lost no time reaching for another weapon, but she was too late.

Wan Ming threw her body at the spear, adding her strength to keep the spear trapped. One of Sam's arms was trapped between the spear and the boulder, but the other hand had already let go and was reaching for one of her daggers. Wan Ming brought her other sword down hilt first and crashed it down on Sam's exposed arm with enough force the dagger was knocked out of her hand. Sam screamed as her arm splintered. Wan Ming took advantage.

She leaned forward enough that her free hand could close around Sam's neck and began to squeeze, never easing the pressure on Sam's trapped arm enough to let Sam free it. Sam grappled for the dagger at her waist with her injured arm, but when she did manage to get it she did little more than make a scratch in Wan Ming's throat before the other woman batted it away. Sam got in one gulp of air before Wan Ming's fingers were once again around her throat. Desperate now, Sam extended her fingers as far as she could; hoping to poke out her opponent's eye to give her some relief, but Wan Ming merely laughed and tilted her head back.

Sam's lungs were burning. Her groping fingers finally found Wan Ming's neck, but she didn't have the strength or coordination to start choking her. Instead she found the small cut she managed to make with her dagger and her fingers dug into that wound. Wan Ming stopped laughing, squeezing Sam's neck more desperately now, but Sam continued her own digging. Finally her digging fingers landed on something more than blood and cartilage. Feeling her body shut down, Sam laced her fingers around the strong object and gave one gigantic tug, pulling with all her might.

Wan Ming immediately pulled her fingers from Sam's throat and put them around her own, but it was too late. Sam collapsed, only her trapped arm keeping her from crumbing to the ground. Wan Ming staggered back in shock, the feeling of having her throat ripped out effectively blocking everything else out of her mind. She grasped the cords Sam had pulled out and pushed them back into her throat as if they might magically go back into place as she stumbled backwards. Eventually she collapsed amid the roar of the crowd. Sam was gasping for air, trying to get her uncooperative legs back under her.

"Amazing," the Gamemaster gushed. "What an outstanding ending. May I present your Champion!" He rushed back down the stairs to the stadium. Master Chang muttered something in his radio, but Jacob took no notice. Instead he forced his heart to start beating again, relieved Selmak had been able to maintain the eager face she was expected to wear. He could feel her disgust and despair though. He couldn't agree more. That was way to close. A quick glance at the rest of SG-1 told him the same thing. Far to close.

He caught Teal'c's eye quickly as slaves poured into the stadium. The Jaffa gave a barely perceptible nod. He was ready. Turning back to the stadium he saw Sam's handlers working to free her from the spear. Once she was free she was led off the stadium, though not in the direction the contestants usually go but instead towards the pavilion. Jacob suddenly remembered the Champions were always honored by Yu after the last fight. Master Ming was congratulating Master Chang, who bowed his head respectfully and thanked him for a worthy fight.

'This is it Sel,' Jacob said to his symbiote.

'Don't worry Jacob. It's all going according to our plan.' Selmak tried to reassure him but he could hear the shaking in her voice. The last battle had shaken her up as much as it had shaken him. Thankfully when she spoke aloud he could detect none of that. "Impressive ending," she said, as the Gamemaster returned, taking his place at Selmak's side. Sam followed him in, turning to stand directly before her father before kneeling. Master Chang soon followed. "You have done very well Gamemaster. Lord Yu will hear of your spectacular Contest. You have honored him well."

He motioned for Master Chang to regain his feet, but left Sam kneeling as was tradition. This part was killing Jacob. He longed for her to look him in the eye with a look that clearly said how annoyed she was it took him this long to get her. But he knew that was wishful thinking. The brief glance into her eyes he got before she kneeled showed no more recognition than before.

Selmak stared at the pair before her as she pulled out a small key from the folds of her outfit. The key was strung on a chain she wore like a necklace. Traditionally Yu would present this key to the winner, allowing him or her to collect the most food and supplies from what he had brought for their Family. This time Selmak merely held it up, staring at it. The noise in the room gradually subsided, until everyone was watching the Tok'ra intently.

"Impressive," Selmak said again. "But I wonder how well your experiment would fare against a Jaffa." Master Chang smiled.

"I'm sure she would perform in the same honorable way she has performed throughout the Contest."

"I would like to see that." Selmak smiled before barking. "Jaffa! Kree!" Teal'c immediately stepped forward, kneeling before Selmak on the other side of Sam. "Jaffa! Have you found a new master to pledge your loyalty?"

"Indeed," Teal'c answered, not rising from his kneeling position.

"Then it is your turn to prove your worth." Selmak turned toward Ling Shou. "It is my understanding that Lord Yu has the right to challenge a new Champion."

"Yes my Lord," Ling Shou muttered, throwing a glance at the Security Chief.

"It is my wish for this Jaffa to prove his honor and his worth here." The two looked at each other uncertainly again. Jacob sighed impatiently. The City Administer, the Family Head, and the Gamemaster all had to agree to his request. If any one of the three vetoed it the request was denied. With very good reason too. If the Champion wins the bounty is doubled, if the Champion looses it is halved. "If the challenge is accepted there will be no reason to inform Lord Yu of the increased number of outlanders," Selmak said quietly. The two men looked at each other once more before grinning.

"The challenge is accepted," Ling Shou replied. He turned to the Gamemaster. "Is the stadium equipped for one last level?"

"Indeed it is," the Gamemaster answered. "The challenge is accepted." Smiling Ling Shou turned to Master Chang.

"Your Champion has been called out. Will you accept the challenge?" The smile faded from Master Chang's face as he studied Sam's kneeling form intently.

"My Champion is wounded. She requires rest and medication to recover from this level." Selmak leaned forward.

"I have a proposition. I do not want my new pet dead, and I am sure she can display her new enhancements to Lord Yu much more admirably if she were alive rather than dead. I wish to battle to the yield. In exchange I will offer you fifteen minutes to bind her wounds and prepare her any way you desire." His eyes lit up at the mention of Lord Yu seeing his success, but he remained somber.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible," he countered. "She must fight to the death. She cannot change at this late hour."

"That is acceptable," Selmak agreed. "Your Champion will fight to the death. My Jaffa will fight to the yield. It will still be a marvelous battle worthy of Lord Yu."

"Indeed it will," Master Chang smiled and bowed. "Your challenge is accepted." Selmak bowed before retaking her seat, the others following her actions. Teal'c and Sam both rose to their feet, retreating back down the staircase into the stadium one last time. Master Chang spoke into his radio, instructing her team of handlers. Selmak was alarmed when she hear him mention 'Dragon's Blood.'

'What's that?' Jacob asked as they watched them make their way to the center of the stadium for the last time. Sudden shouts from the few spectators who were still waiting to leave had the crowd surging back in. Sam was being tended to by her handlers. Her broken arm was wrapped tightly, and they inspected all of her major wounds, including any she received this round, but they were not able to do any more than clean them before their time was up. They injected her again with an unknown substance, and then forced her to drink something out of a cup.

'Dragon's Blood is a legendary narcotic Lord Yu has used in the past. It grants a significant increase in strength and stamina but at a hefty price.'

'What price?' Jacob asked, though he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know.

'Their lives. As the legend goes, when Yu first rose to the position of System Lord many Goa'uld were jealous. The first few centuries he struggled against constant onslaught to maintain his empire, the center of which was this planet. One day, when his main force was out fighting to expand his empire, one of his rival System Lords discovered the location of this planet. The system Lord, Gaia, brought her full force to conquer this planet and crush Yu forever. Hardly any Jaffa remained on the planet, and while the humans had their own militia, Gaia was certain of her victory. So certain she joined the battle herself.'

'What happened?'

'The Jaffa and the militia took large amounts of Dragon's Blood for the battle. Gaia lost. Her whole army was crushed by a handful of Jaffa and the human militia. Gaia was killed and her surviving Jaffa pledged themselves to Yu. The Jaffa sent a message to Yu, who raced back as quickly as he could, but before he arrived the conquered army noticed something strange happening to the Jaffa. They suddenly started dying. A healthy Jaffa would suddenly collapse dead in the street. The only thing they could attribute this to was the Dragon's Blood. Eventually all the Jaffa that took the substance died as well as two-thirds of the human militia. No one has ever been able to say why that happened and since that day Yu has banned the substance in all but the most desperate time. At least according to the legend.'

'Well this is a desperate time,' Jacob thought, as the handlers finished their preparation and left the stadium. 'Just desperate for us, not him.' Selmak agreed as the Gamemaster positioned them several paces apart, facing each other, before the round started.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, one more fight but not nearly as dark as the last one. Still some violence before we're through though.

Warnings and Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Enjoy.

* * *

Fight," Master Chang once again said into his radio. Sam responded immediately, grabbing a dagger and flinging it at the Jaffa before speeding off the other way. She quickly began gathering her usual weapons. Teal'c easily dodged and bent to retrieve his own weapons. He had been practicing with them while Sam was being tended to and found they suited him very well. He grabbed a spear after putting some daggers down his boots and stringing two swords across his back. He sincerely hoped he didn't need to use any of his weapons, he was only trying to subdue Sam, but he realized she would make this as difficult as possible. Pulling up his mental map of the stadium, he slowly crossed over to where Sam stood, carefully avoiding all the traps he knew were there.

Sam attacked first, charging him as he neared one of the stadium's walls. He backpedalled quickly, realizing too late she was forcing him toward one of the traps. He countered all of her attacks as he struggled to find the trigger for this particular trap. He smiled when he finally found it. Sam lunged again, but instead of countering he leapt out of the way, right over the trigger. Sam tried to stop, but her forward momentum was too much. Her foot landed on the trigger and immediately the wall next to her started shooting out tiny darts. She backpedaled, but not before several of these darts hit her exposed legs and arms. She pulled them out and quickly threw them toward Teal'c, who again easily dodged them. Screaming, she circled around the still firing trap to give chase.

Teal'c was surprised when she gave chase so quickly. In the previous levels she rested in between the confrontations. Also she was rarely the aggressor, unlike her behavior now. They exchanged blows again; lunges and blocks, dodges and parries. It was time to rethink his strategy. He looked at her broken arm. As much as he hated causing her pain, he knew he had to force her to back down some way. He countered her latest attack, gripped his spear tighter, prayed for her forgiveness, and swung. He felt it connect with her arm but knew immediately that something wasn't right.

Her spear was already twirling toward him. Unable to counter, block, or dodge he could only wait the few seconds it took to strike him. Suddenly an immense pain in his knee caused his leg to collapse. He dropped his spear and rolled into a ball, grabbing one of the daggers from his boot as he rolled away from her. She was expecting the move, but was not expecting the dagger to come flying out at her. She jumped back awkwardly, losing her footing momentarily before regaining her balance. That gave Teal'c enough time to grab his spear and hobble away. He could already feel blood pooling in his boot. He turned in time to see Sam running at him again.

"You are not making this easy Major Carter," he mumbled under his breath as once again their spears clashes. She attacked with everything she had, he countered throwing a few offensive moves in this time. By the time Sam backed off they each had sustained several minor wounds. He looked around, thinking hard. Daniel's words came back to him. "She sees by movement," Teal'c repeated quietly, "and she has a blind spot." Looking around he spotted the water trap Sam had so efficiently used in the fourth level. An idea forming in his head he slowly made his way over, Sam mirroring his every move. "I am sorry Major Carter," he apologized quietly when Sam made her move.

Instead of blocking, he threw his spear down and took the hit. His arm flared with pain but he ignored it, instead locking his hands around hers and letting himself fall backwards, pulling her with him. His legs came up and pushed into her stomach, combining with her own momentum to fling her over the edge of the pit. He quickly stood, ignoring the weapons on the ground, and went to the edge of the pit. He waited a few seconds until he saw Sam getting to her feet, and then set off back across the stadium. Again he avoided all the traps until he was at his destination. Turning around just in time, he stilled his breathing and stood completely still, allowing himself to become part of the wall.

Sam pulled herself out of the pit, grabbed her weapon, and started to hunt, but it soon became apparent that she didn't know which way to go. She circled the stadium twice, once in the center and once around the wall. She came so close Teal'c could have reached out and touched her hand, but he didn't dare. As she was circling the stadium for a third time he planned out his next move, noting which piles of rubble he could sufficiently blend into. He moved a few feet to the side, bending down to grab a few loose rocks as he did so, before becoming still again.

She started his way again. He waited till she was a few feet away and her back was turned before throwing one of the rocks toward the big pile of boulders where the last fight had been decided. It hit its mark, creating a small rockslide when it hit. Sam immediately zeroed in on that sight and took off, Teal'c a few paces behind her until he reached the next bit of rubble he was planning on using. Teal'c stilled his breathing, slowly moving his head around the corner until he had a view in front of him. He barely resisted the urge to duck back behind the rubble when he saw Sam staring at him. A few seconds later she turned around again, hunting for her prey.

Teal'c lobbed his second rock, again at the boulders. Sam jumped into action again, following the movement the rock made as it clicked down the boulders. Teal'c quickly moved to his third hiding spot. He was directly behind her now, only a few feet away. He picked up another rock and lobbed it over her head. She saw its movement and readied her spear. She took one step backward then Teal'c struck. He crept as quietly as he could towards her back, jumping as she was about to move away. His grabbed her around her chest, one of his massive arms circling her neck just like Wan Ming's fingers did a mere hour before. She twisted as he attacked, managing to turn them around but not able to break free of his grip. She twisted the spear, but wasn't able to get any angle she could strike him with. Instead she buried the point in the stadium floor, pushing off of the shaft with all her might and driving Teal'c into the boulder hard.

Teal'c grunted as his back connected with the unyielding rock. His grip slackened, but he refused to let go. He saw her reaching for the spear again and took a few sidesteps, ensuring she was out of range of her weapon. She began punching and scratching every inch of him she could hit. He loosened his grip again, but only long enough to catch one of her failing arms with his. He tightened his grip around her body, once again putting her into a choke hold. She screamed and flew her head back, connecting with his with a sickening crunch. When that didn't work she fumbled at her waistline with her broken arm. Teal'c just remembered the daggers she kept there when he felt a sharp pain in his side.

Roaring he twisted his body. Her uncoordinated fingers lost their grip on the dagger. He could feel her nails claw his skin as she tried to find it again. Her head flew back again. He moved his head to the left, catching the blow on the chin this time. He gripped tighter. He could feel her body shutting down, her struggles lessening and her attacks weakening. Wearily he leaned against the boulder as he waited.

Up in the pavilion everyone was watching intently. When Teal'c got her in a choke hold Selmak turned to the Gamemaster. "Yield?" he asked. The Gamemaster watched the fight intently for the next few minutes before he agreed.

"Yield," he told Master Chang. He nodded.

"Yield," he spoke into his radio. Immediately Sam went limp in Teal'c's arms. Teal'c loosened his grip around her neck, but didn't dare to release her in case this was another trick she was using. Not until her handlers came into the stadium did Teal'c relinquish his hold. He laid her gently on the ground, quickly checking for a pulse. The steady thump told him he had not killed her, the slight rise and fall of her chest another sign. Whispering thanks he quickly stood, allowing the handlers to place her on a gurney, and then together they made their way back to the pavilion.

"Well done Jaffa," Selmak praised when Teal'c once again knelt at his feet. Sam's gurney was placed behind him. "You have honored Lord Yu greatly. He will indeed welcome you into his ranks."

"The honor is mine," Teal'c said, not rising from his kneeling position. His injuries were screaming at him, particularly his knee, but it was not a Jaffa's place to complain about pain. Selmak nodded and turned back to Master Chang.

"Another amazing performance by your Champion." Chang bowed at the compliment. "After such an honorable and astounding Contest it would be a shame to deny any Family any of their earned supplies. Besides, I have my reward." She flared her eyes and turned them on Sam's prone form. Everyone grinned and bowed. Chang pushed something into his hand. "Let us distribute the rewards." He rose from his chair and made his way to the doorway, stopping just shy of leaving. He looked at Daniel as he spoke his last words. "Ensure she is prepared for transport. We leave at dawn." Daniel bowed, keeping his head down until everyone had left the room. He looked up just as Teal'c leapt to his feet. Teal'c took one end of the gurney, Jack the other. Daniel quickly led the way back to their room.

* * *

"Oh my God," he said when the door clicked shut behind him. Jack and Teal'c had already eased Sam off the gurney and onto the bed. Teal'c's hands shook slightly from the exertion.

"You okay there big guy?" Jack asked. He had already pulled out the small first aid kit Teal'c carried, but Jack knew they were going to need more to help them. Daniel rushed passed them to the bathroom, emerging a short time later with warm water in a bowl, several washcloths, and several towels they could tear up to make bandages.

"Major Carter is a formidable warrior," Teal'c repeated, removing his clothes so he could see the extent of his injuries. He felt Daniel gently pull him onto the bed, laying him down next to Sam. "My symbiote will heal me," he reminded them, starting to pull himself up. He stopped when Jack put a hand on his chest.

"Let Daniel give Junior a hand," Jack ordered, "then you can go meditate to your heart's content." Teal'c nodded, frowning when Daniel handed him a washcloth.

"It's for your nose," Daniel told him as he studied the dagger that was still in Teal'c's side. Teal'c nodded, noticing for the first time the blood that was dripping down. He felt it gingerly, then swiftly took hold and popped it back into place. "I was going to let Janet do that," Daniel told him, as he quickly pulled the dagger from his side. "Souvenir?" he asked, putting the dagger off to the side and stuffing a towel onto the now bleeding wound.

"That is not my first broken nose Daniel Jackson," Teal'c replied. "Perhaps Major Carter would desire a reminder of her time here."

"I know I sure don't," Jack chimed in. He had been working on her nasty leg wound, carefully prodding it then cutting the stitches when she didn't respond. They could all smell the stench of infection as soon as it opened. He pulled out the bag and threw it next to the dagger. "Oh goody. Another souvenir." He began carefully cleaning the wound as Daniel finished cleaning and binding Teal'c's stab wound.

"Turn over," Daniel ordered. Teal'c complied, rolling onto his stomach so Daniel had access to the wound behind his knee. "This looks really bad. I'm surprised you were able to put any weight on it at all."

"It was not a pleasant experience," Teal'c agreed, "but ultimately worth the pain." His hand shot out to rest lightly on Sam's and Daniel quickly cleaned and bandaged that wound.

"Anything else big we need to worry about?" Daniel asked as he helped Teal'c into a sitting position.

"My symbiote will heal any further injuries," he said, before slipping out of bed, crawling a few steps, and placing himself in a deep state of Kelnorim. Daniel sighed, changed out the now soiled water for fresh, and then joined Jack. He had finished wrapping her leg wound and was carefully feeling her broken wrist. Daniel grabbed a washcloth and began washing her skin, his hand hovering over the newly acquired markings that now covered her entire torso.

"I don't think they set her arm," Jack told Daniel as he carefully dabbed at the markings on her chest. "It has a good pulse in her hand though. I think we should wait for Fraiser to take care of it." Daniel nodded, continuing his sponge bath. "Jacob said they were burned on," Jack said although he knew Daniel already knew that. He was here when Jacob first discussed them.

"What do we do with that Jack?" Daniel asked. His heart was breaking at what they put this friend through. Jack sighed.

"I don't know Daniel," he admitted. "I've been struggling with that myself. But since my nuclear weapons are in the other slave outfit we just do the best we can. Right now we just get her through the night. Then the next." Daniel nodded. Jack had finished bandaging her would on her front. They turned her over, happy to see only the one wound on her back. They quickly bandaged it and again flipped her. Daniel gently lifted up her eyelids. He gasped when he saw her eyes.

"Daniel," Jack ordered, needing to calm Daniel down before he started hyperventilating. "Go back to the bathroom and bring a cup of fresh water and a new washcloth." Daniel nodded and quickly returned with the items. Jack carefully wet the washcloth while Daniel gently lifted her right eyelid. Carefully Jack squeezed the washcloth, putting some moisture back into her eyes. He quickly lowered her eyelid before any of the makeshift tears could escape and repeated the procedure on her other eye. He then arranged the damp washcloth carefully over her eyes. "Now all we can do is wait." Daniel nodded as they both prepared for what was sure to become their longest night here.


	11. Chapter 11

Warnings and Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Enjoy.

* * *

'What time is it now?' Jacob asked impatiently. Selmak sighed.

'Thirty seconds since the last time you asked.' Jacob grumbled, letting his eyes drift around the room in disgust. They had just finished awarding all the supplies and found themselves in the farewell Feast. Another feast was definitely not what Jacob wanted to do now. 'Relax Jacob. She survived,' Selmak comforted him, 'and more importantly she is back in our possession. Tomorrow we will all leave this planet, never to step foot on it again.'

'I hope you're right Sel, but I can't stop thinking about her justly lying there on his table, completely lifeless and staring blankly ahead. I need to see her, hold her; convince myself that she did survive this nightmare.'

'I understand Jacob, but we must play our role a little longer if we are to ensure her safety. A few more hours and we can safely bid our farewells.' Jacob sighed, knowing Selmak was right again. This party was more for the Family Heads than for Lord Yu. Selmak merely had to visit and congratulate each Master on an honorable Contest on Yu's behalf. Then she would be able to slip out of the room in to prepare for her departure.

"My Lord." Selmak looked up as Master Chang approached, a servant following behind him.

"Master Chang," Selmak bowed to him, wondering what he wanted now. Everything that needed to be said had been said at the beginning of the feast. Chang merely smiled at him.

"I merely have some instruction you might find useful regarding the subject." Selmak nodded for him to continue. "The transmitter I gave you at the conclusion of the challenge is the way to control the subject. Simply speak into the transmitter and the subject will have no choice but to obey." He turned and accepted a small cloth his servant handed him. Turning back to the Tok'ra, he unveiled several small vials of the substance he had used on Sam. "This serum is used to keep the subject docile. Small doses every few hours will keep the tremors at bay." Selmak's eyes rose at that statement, but she reached out and carefully wrapped the vials again before putting them securely in her pocket.

"Another side effect?" she asked. Chang merely smiled.

"One I will perfect soon enough," he reassured her. "I would recommend a larger dose before any exhibitions. There is enough serum to last you several days, but I am confident you will be able to synthesize more when you return to the Imperial Palace."

"Of course," Selmac agreed, bowing respectably to Master Chang. "I am sure Lord Yu will find your work enlightening." Chang beamed but left them alone, instead walking the room to talk to the other Family Heads. Jacob sighed as Selmac followed his example. A few hours later Jacob was feeling jumpy again.

'Now can we go Sel? We've congratulated everybody in this room.'

'There is one more thing we must do,' Selmak said, scanning the room for her prey. She spotted them near the doors and quickly made her way forward. The Administrator and Security Chief stood straighter as she approached, but didn't make any move to run.

"My Lord?" Ling Shou welcomed him warmly, bowing, but there was a nervousness neither man could hide. Selmak studied them intently for a few minutes before speaking.

"I see no reason to inform Lord Yu of your activities," Selmac told them. The nervousness dropped from their faces. "However, if you continue to raid Lord Yu's lands, the rumor might be more than I can squash."

"Of course My Lord. I shall ensure the only outsiders we capture are trespassers to our land." Selmak nodded. "Is there anything else you require my Lord?"

"Only that my Tel'tak be prepared. I leave at dawn." Ling Shou nodded. "Ensure there are sufficient supplies for myself and my slaves."

"It shall be taken care of," Ling Shou replied.

"Then I bid you farewell." She bowed graciously before making her way regally back to their room. Jacob took control as soon as the door slammed shut, rushing over to his daughter.

"Jacob?" Jack asked blearily. The three men had finally managed to fall into a doze, but that was broken with the slamming of the door. Jacob ignored them, rushing over to the bed and pulling his daughter into a tight embrace. He placed a long kiss on her forehead and just held her, feeling her heart beat and her chest rise and fall as she breathed.

"She's okay Jacob." Daniel had come and put a reassuring hand on the other man's shoulder. Jacob nodded and squeezed tight one more time before releasing her. He gently lay her back on the bed and began examining her injuries himself.

"Are you okay Teal'c?" he asked, remembering the beating the Jaffa had taken in their fight. He spared a quick glance for the Jaffa.

"Indeed. My symbiote is already healing my injuries. I will recover."

"That's good." He turned his attention back to his daughter, grabbing her limp hand and bringing it up to his lips. He cradled her hand as if it were the most precious thing he ever touched. "We'll leave at first light," he told them.

"Stargate?" Jack asked. Jacob shook his head.

"Tel'tak," he told them. "It will take a day to reach the nearest planet with a Stargate, but I think we might be able to push the engines a bit and cut that time down." He reached with his free hand into his pocket, pulling out the vials and the transmitter. He gave them to Daniel, relaying what Master Chang had told him.

"What does he mean by tremors?" Daniel asked, placing the vials and transmitter carefully next to the folder they were going to take home to Janet. They had already packed up everything they were going to take back with them and destroyed the rest. They weren't leaving any chances anyone would become suspicious of Jacob. Not after everything Sam went through to ensure he kept his position as spy.

"I don't know," Jacob admitted, "but I suggest we all get what little sleep we can." They all agreed and sank once more into a fitful sleep, each alert to the slightest movement should Sam start having a nightmare. Nothing happened though, until Sam's hands started to shake a few hours later. Jacob jerked awake immediately. Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c following mere seconds later.

"Carter?" Jack asked, taking his place at her side opposite Jacob. He gently put her hand down, trying to find the cause of her shaking. Her trembling continued to get worse, until suddenly she erupted into a full blown convulsion. "Oh shit!" Jack screamed as he grabbed her arm and shoulder to keep her on the bed. He noticed everyone else doing the same thing.

They could only watch as she writhed. Then just as suddenly as it came on the seizure stopped and she rest peacefully on the bed again. Jack rose a shaking hand to her head, checking to see if she injured herself and thanking whoever would listen that she had such a soft bed to cushion her.

"Guess we know what tremors are," Daniel said, slowly getting to his feet. He turned to look at the vials. "Should we?"

"No!" Jack shouted abruptly. "They've been drugging her for who knows how long. We are not going to help them. Not until there's no choice left." They nodded, knowing Jack was right and continued with their vigil, keeping a close eye out in case she seized again. It wasn't until morning that her hands started shaking again. This time everyone was ready for her seizure, having secured their grips on her limbs before it even started. Her body flailed weakly against them before quieting down again.

"Well now," Jacob started as he released his grip once again. "Now that everyone's up we might as well get this day started." Everyone nodded. No one had been able to get any sleep anyway. Jacob grabbed Sam's hand again as everyone around him moved into action. Daniel retrieved four sets of simple slave clothes he was sent to collect last night. He handed one to Teal'c, who nodded his thanks than disappeared to the bathroom. Jack meanwhile began sterilizing the room, double checking that nothing discriminating survived their purge last night.

Teal'c took a slightly longer shower than normal, allowing the steam and hot water to soothe his aching muscles. He quickly washed away all signs of his battle in the stadium, the sand, blood, and sweat that had stuck on his skin from the night before lost in a swirl of water. He let Daniel bandage his wounds before dressing. The simple tan tunic and pants felt rough on his skin, the sandals insufficient to protect against the harsh desert climate, then he remembered they were only walking a few feet beyond the city walls and suddenly the clothing became more than adequate.

Feeling refreshed, Teal'c left the small bathroom. Daniel rushed in after him, emerging a few seconds later with another bowl of warm water and several washcloths. "Allow me," Teal'c told the younger man, taking the items from his hands and putting them on the stand near Sam. Daniel nodded and instead turned back to the bathroom, bringing his own change of clothes as he cleansed himself. Jacob and Teal'c began to bathe Sam as Jack and Daniel had last night. Daniel emerged from the bathroom and Jack quickly took his place. By the time Jack emerged Jacob and Teal'c had Sam as clean as they could.

"Why don't you hit the shower Jacob," Jack said, water droplets clinging to his hair. "We'll get her dressed." Jacob nodded as he noticed her hands starting to shake again. He looked Teal'c in the eye; he simply nodded and began restraining her. The two of them were able to keep her secure as she rode out another seizure. When she was still again, he gratefully passed on the task of getting her dressed to the others, needing a minute of privacy to vent his feelings. He screamed as the hot water engulfed him, letting the tears fall freely since that first night that he saw his baby girl being led into that stadium. He could feel Selmak soothing him o the inside, and hurriedly whispered an apology as he forced himself back under control.

'Sorry Sel,' he said, grabbing his own clean clothes that he brought and dressing quickly.

'Don't be,' Selmac reassured him. 'It is not good to keep your emotions bottled up. Letting them free, even in a place where no one can hear, is healthy.' He mentally smiled indulgently at her and left the bathroom. He could see the men had made no progress in dressing his daughter, not for lack of trying though. Jack had pulled Sam into a sitting position, holding her upright while Daniel and Teal'c tried to move one of her arms through the tunic sleeves. Jack moved his arm to help when suddenly Sam slipped out of his grip, collapsing onto the bed with a small thump.

"O'Neill!" Teal'c's warning was all they got as Sam started to convulse again. During their struggle to get her dressed no one had noticed her hands had started to tremble. They had everything in hand so Jacob turned to the table where the vials stood.

"We're not there yet Jacob," Jack said, releasing Sam and easing her back onto the bed. The others followed suit.

"That's not what I was thinking of," he told them, reaching out to instead grab the small transmitter Master Chang thrust into his hand. He turned around, eyeing the device thoughtfully before depressing the small button. "Sam? Can you hear me?" The group watched Sam carefully for any sign of life, but she was as still as when she was brought in. Sighing, Jacob tried again. "Sam? It's time to wake up."

Immediately Sam's eyes opened, staring blankly before her. Jacob nearly dropped the device in shock, but managed to pocket it at the last moment. He stepped forward and grabbed her hand, gently pulling her into a sitting position. She complied, remaining upright when he let go of her hand. "Daniel. The tunic." Daniel passed over the piece of clothing quietly. Jacob lifter first one arm then the other until they were pointed toward the ceiling, rising over her head. He then quickly slid the tunic over her unresisting body. Once the tunic was on he moved her arms back to her sides.

He then grabbed her ankle, gently moving her leg. She followed his action and soon she was sitting on the bed with both feet firmly on the ground. He motioned for the pants which were promptly handed to him, and proceeded to put them on as much as he could, lifting first one leg than the other to get her feet through the material. Grabbing onto the waistband he pulled them up as much as he could while she was still sitting. "Sam?" he asked gently, moving to look directly into her eyes. "Can you stand up for me? Please?" She gave no response. Sighing he reached down, grabbing the bunched material with one hand and her waist with the other. He slowly stood up and she copied his actions. He pulled the pants up over her hips, then cautiously let go of her waist.

She continued to stand there, unsupported by him. He quickly finished putting on her pants, ensuring they wouldn't slip off before reaching for her sandals. He sat her back on the bed so she wouldn't fall before lifting one foot then the other. "I haven't had to do that since she was three," he told the group, finally standing up. "Are you ready to get the hell out of here?" he asked.

"Hell ya," Jack answered, reaching for Jacob's bulging pack and handing it to Daniel. Jack had evidently packed while Jacob was dressing his daughter. Jacob wondered why is was so full but realized Jack had packed extra clothes and blankets in case Sam started seizing again. They would make her a cocoon so she wouldn't hurt herself anymore than she already had. He also knew the research notes and vials they were bringing back to Janet were safely tucked inside. Jacob nodded his approval and passed the pack to Daniel. Daniel hefted the pack on his back, checked to make sure his tunic completely covered the GDO strapped to his arm, and then nodded his readiness. Teal'c grabbed his staff weapon and his own pack, which was filled to the brim as well, and took his place at the rear of the group. Jack leaned down and pulled Sam once again to her feet. He took a few minutes before deciding a hand to the shoulder was the best way to maneuver her. In the stadium her handlers used a collar around her neck attached to a chain, but there was no way he was going to do that to her. Finally he nodded he was ready. Jacob turned, opened the doors, and led the team out of the room.

Ling Shou was waiting for them at the entrance hall. He bowed and quickly led them out into the city. The streets were lined with people who wanted to get one last look at their Champion and they cheered as they walked by. Ling Shou only grinned. Finally they made their way to the outer wall. The cheering died down as they made their short walk to the Tel'tak. "A truly amazing Festival," Selmac spoke as the rest of the team began climbing into the ship. "Lord Yu will be honored." She paused, carefully considering her words before leaning closer to Ling Shou. "If Lord Yu permits it, I would very much like to return for next year's Contest."

"You honor me with your words my Lord," Ling Shou bowed deeply. "Your provisions have been supplied. You may depart whenever you are ready. And I hope to see you at next year's Contest as well." Selmac thanked him and climbed aboard the waiting vessel. She didn't let her smile slip until the door closed firmly in front of her. She could feel the vibration of the engines and knew Teal'c had already started the ship. She hurried to the front of the ship as Teal'c lifted off the ground and gave him the coordinates of the planet they were heading to.

"Are you okay piloting the ship?" Jacob asked, taking control back. Teal'c nodded.

"After I input our course and engage the hyperdrive I shall put myself in a light state of Kelnorim." Jacob nodded.

"Holler if you need anything." Teal'c inclined his head and Jacob left for the cargo area, where he had seen Jack and Daniel making the nest for Sam out of every spare piece of fabric they brought. They got her settled just as another seizure struck.

"She's okay," Daniel told Jacob as he approached. They laid her back down on the blankets, running a quick hand over her body to check for new injuries, but the nest had worked. She was as protected here as she was on the bed. "Here Jack." Daniel passed over a water skin. Jack took it, lifted Sam's head, and proceeded to trickle a little water into her mouth. She didn't swallow, but they could see the liquid eventually slide down her throat. Jack repeated the process a second time before handing the water skin back to Daniel.

"How long until we get there?" Jack asked, falling back to lean against the wall of the cargo ship.

"Approximately five hours O'Neill," Teal'c answered from the front.

"Impressive," Selmac responded, taking control again from Jacob. "It took us over eight hours to arrive here." Jack shrugged.

"That's just the way Teal'c is." Selmac nodded before reaching into her pocket and pulling out the transmitter. She handed it to Jack.

"Master Chang controlled Samantha with this device. I do not want it to fall into the wrong hands."

"Thanks." Jack looked at it briefly before tossing it to Daniel, who added it with the rest of the pile they compiled for Janet. "Fraiser will figure it out," Jack said, closing his eyes and preparing himself for another long day.

"She always does," Daniel said tiredly from his position on Sam's other side. He reached out and grabbed Sam's hand before laying down next to her.

"Indeed." The voice echoing from the front caused Jacob to smile.

'She'll be okay,' Jacob said reassuringly, though to himself or his symbiote he wasn't sure.

'She is very fortunate,' Selmac agreed, exhaustion suddenly hitting her.

'Get some sleep Sel. I'll take it from here.' Selmac gladly complied. Jacob knew she had to be exhausted. She was the one who kept the whole charade from crumbling at their feet, getting very little sleep the entire time they were there.

Jacob was content to sit at the foot of her nest, drinking her in with his eyes. He only woke the other men when he saw the tremors start in her hands and new a seizure was on its way. They managed to help her through it again, this one seemingly more intense than the other ones. Daniel blearily rubbed his eyes before tearing a small portion of cloth from one of the blankets. He doused it with water until it was completely damp, and then placed it over her still unseeing eyes. "Can't hurt," he muttered, stretching the kinks out of his body.

"Good idea," Jacob agreed, realizing several hours had passed. Jack again trickled some water down Sam's throat while Daniel passed out some food. Confident they would watch over his daughter he joined Teal'c in the cockpit. Teal'c looked up as he walked in. "How are we doing?"

Teal'c hit a few buttons on the control panel, bringing up their flight trajectory before answering. "We shall arrive within the hour."

"Great. We need to have a little talk about what's going to happen when we land." He motioned Teal'c to follow him back to the cargo hold.

"Tell me we won't have to go through any more charades," Jack grumbled.

"No, but you will have to move fast. We'll land right next to the Stargate. Normally I would be sending the Jaffa a message announcing my return and the Jaffa would be waiting for me."

"Normally?" Daniel asked. Jacob nodded.

"I might forget to do that this time. You know; caught up in all the fond memories of the Contest and all." Jack grimaced.

"How much time will we have?" he asked.

"Five minutes. Maybe less." Jack nodded. "And it would be best if there were no outward signs of anyone making the return trip with me."

"What about you?" Daniel asked. Jacob grimaced.

"I need to make my report to Yu." Daniel started to complain but Jack held up his hand to stop him.

"It's what she went through this whole thing for," Jack reminded him. Daniel closed his mouth but Jacob could tell he wasn't very happy.

"I'll get back to Earth as soon as I can," he promised, "but until I do I need you to look after my girl." They nodded and retreated into the front so Jacob could say goodbye to his daughter. He pulled her into his arms, her unresisting form moving willingly. "I love you Sam. I'll get back as soon as I can." He held her tight a few more minutes before joining the rest of the team in the cockpit. He took over from Teal'c so the team could gather up their supplies. He could hear them rustling around in the back as the ship exited hyperspace. "Just a few more minutes," he called, though he knew they felt their exit through the ship as much as he did.

"Hey Jacob." Jacob turned and saw Jack leaning casually near the hatch, Jacob's bag clutched in his fingers. "Don't worry. We'll take good care of her." He handed him the pack. Jacob reached out to grab it, looking up when Jack didn't let go. "Just don't stay away too long."

"Wild horses," he replied. Jack nodded, released the pack and went to the cargo hold to join his team. Jacob threw the pack aside, realizing it only contained the items he brought with him. 'Where are they going to put all the extra stuff?' he asked, feeling his symbiote wake up as he steered the ship into the planet's atmosphere.

'They are quite resourceful,' Selmac replied. 'I'm sure they have taken care of it.' A few minutes later the ship landed next to the Stargate with a quiet lurch. Jacob breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted no Jaffa, and opened the hatch to the cargo hold before the engines had finished shutting down. Daniel raced to the DHD and started dialing while Teal'c and Jack carefully maneuvered Sam into position. Teal'c's pack, which had been full before, was now bursting. Jacob chuckled, wondering how they got everything inside that tiny pack but was immediately distracted when the wormhole opened up. Daniel stood up, typed in his code on his GDO and waited. Jack and Teal'c moved Sam to the lower step, but didn't advance any further. A few minutes later Daniel got an answering beep on his GDO and nodded at the others. Instead of trying to get Sam to negotiate the steps Teal'c simply swung her up into his arms then joined Daniel at the mouth of the wormhole. Jack motioned them through, pausing to turn and give Jacob a quick salute, before joining them safely back on Earth.

"They'll be fine," Jacob said out loud as the wormhole blinked from existence. He finished powering down the engines just as the Jaffa raced into the clearing. "Now we have to finish this so I can get back to her."

'Agreed,' Selmac said, taking control of their body and stepping out into the field.


	12. Chapter 12

Warnings and Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Enjoy.

* * *

General Hammond looked up at the sound of an incoming wormhole. He put the down the file he had been reading, pushed his chair back, and walked calmly into the control room. "Unscheduled Incoming Wormhole!" Walter called out, glancing up as the General joined him. The iris was already closed and the defense teams were already moving into action.

"What have we got?" he asked.

"Five teams out. None scheduled to return for another ten hours." Hammond nodded, automatically reaching for the phone to call for medical aid. Whenever a team came back early they were usually needed. "Sir. I'm getting an IDC. It's SG-1." Walter looked at his screen hopefully. The premier team had been overdue for two weeks now. Hammond had sent SG-8 to search for them, but they could find no sign of the team.

"Get them on radio," Hammond ordered. Walter was already typing commands on his keyboard.

"No response," he called out a few seconds later. Hammond sighed. "Get additional defense teams in there." Walter nodded. He closed the blast door to the control room as extra troops entered the gate room. When everybody was in place he closed those blast doors too. Finally he looked back to the General.

"Open the iris and give them the signal to come home." Walter nodded, typing again at his keyboard. Hammond tensed as he watch the events play out on the screen. The iris pulled back and he watched as first Daniel then Teal'c emerged onto the ramp, Teal'c was carefully cradling something in his arms. Jack emerged a few seconds later.

"Close the iris!" he shouted, but Walter was already ahead of him. He raised all the blast doors as the iris slid back into position. A few seconds later the wormhole blinked out of existence. "Medic!" Jack called again, moving down the ramp closer to Teal'c. Hammond realized the body he was holding was Major Carter.

"Put her down here Teal'c," Fraiser ordered, immediately taking charge and pointing to a gurney that just rolled into the gate room. Teal'c complied, glancing at O'Neill as he set down his charge.

"O'Neill," Teal'c warned. Jack muttered something under his breath as he threw himself on Sam's legs, Teal'c doing the same with Sam's torso. Janet grabbed a syringe and managed to inject the anti seizure medicine in Sam's arm, but instead of helping it only made her convulsions worse. Janet growled as she added her strength to the men's, noticing Daniel and several others doing the same.

Sam buckled fiercely, almost managing to throw herself of the gurney. This seizure lasted for five minutes before Sam finally calmed. Daniel quickly reached for the pack Teal'c had discarded, while the other men carefully climbed off the now still woman. Janet looked down at Sam's eyes for the first time and couldn't stop her heart from stopping at the lifeless stare she was giving.

"Doc!" Jack was attempting to break through her shock. He reached for her arm and gave her a little shake. She turned and focused on him. "It's okay. She's alive. Her heart is beating and she's breathing. But she needs your help." She nodded and pulled herself together, glancing again at Sam's face but forcing herself to look beyond her best friend's lifeless eyes. She could see the signs of life Jack had mentioned. She looked back to the Colonel.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"She's blind," he answered her sincerely. "Well, sort of." Daniel thrust a small vial into her hands.

"She's been continually drugged with this," he told her.

"Uncontrollable movements in her hands will indicate the next seizure," Teal'c added, grabbing hold of the gurney and pushing it out of the gate room. Janet shook her head to clear it, handing the vial to one of her nurses with instructions to find out what they were dealing with before racing after the team. She caught up with them at the elevator.

"She also has several wounds from hand to hand combat," Jack said, "the most severe of which is on her upper thigh and is already infected."

"Her arm is broken," Daniel added.

"Several lacerations and contusions." Teal'c finished. "As well as unknown cranial implants." The doors opened and they pushed the file inside and piled in around it.

"We have the file on it," Daniel said sheepishly, clutching the pack to his chest as he hit the button for the infirmary.

"Aren't you glad to see us?" Jack smirked as the doors opened again. She couldn't help her return smile.

"Yes Sir I am." She led them out of the elevator, composing herself on the short walk through the corridors to the infirmary. When she crossed the threshold she was totally in control again. "Any other injuries?" she asked, as Teal'c relinquished control to the waiting orderlies.

"Teal'c got his ass handed to him," Jack smirked. The Jaffa glared at the Colonel. Janet raised an eyebrow and motioned to a vacant bed. Teal'c reluctantly climbed on it, but his eyes never left the gurney.

"And you two?" she asked, as the orderlies transferred Sam onto a waiting bed. She motioned them off to beds of their own, but they steadfastly refused. She rolled her eyes, not willing to push right now when she had so much more going on. Instead she pulled the curtain and stepped around to her best friend's side, only to whirl around again as Jack pulled the curtain back. "Colonel!" she shrieked, but he ignored her.

"Her hands," he muttered as he forced his way in there. "You need to look at her hands." Janet was about to demand him to leave when a strangled gasp came from the nurses. Janet turned around, stopping in shock when she saw what her nurses just uncovered. They had begun cutting away her clothing when they discovered the tattoos running up and down her arms.

"Oh and there's that," Daniel remarked, forcing his way into the small area as well. Janet was just about to call security to have them forcibly removed when they threw themselves on Sam. A second later she began convulsing. Janet and her team stood there in shock as Sam quickly calmed down. Jack quickly straightened up.

"You need to watch her hands," he told them again. Janet nodded and watched as Jack and Daniel took a step back. She watched as her nurses pulled themselves together. They nodded their heads reassuringly and continued their tasks. Janet pulled the curtain again, stepping outside to face Jack and Daniel.

"What happened?" she demanded. Jack sighed, reaching out to grab a chair and sinking heavily into it.

"Hell Doc. Pure hell."

* * *

Janet stared at the man across from her. Her last couple of days had been hell, but it was nothing compared to what the rest of SG-1 had endured. At least not if she was reading the signs right. Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c had point blank refused to leave Sam's side, although they did finally step aside long enough for her and her team to treat her. At least, they tried to treat her. After the awful drug reaction in the gate room Janet ordered no further medications until the substance Daniel handed her could be analyzed. Her staff waited impatiently for hours until the results came in; every substance they had tested so far reacted negatively with the unknown drugs that flooded her system.

Janet sighed and lowered her gaze to the folder sitting innocently in front of her. She felt completely useless. All the tools they had at their disposal and all she could do was monitor her best friend to track her decline. Clean and dress her wounds, set up a saline drip to keep her hydrated, and give her oxygen. A first year medical student would have got those right. Here she was, the CMO at one of the most secret programs in the world and she was debating whether it was safe to start transfusing her. Too many questions and not enough answers. Too much uncertainty.

The debriefing time had come at last. Colonel O'Neill accompanied her to the briefing room, leaving the other two members of the team to guard Sam. The door opening jarred her from her thoughts. She quickly rose to her feet, noticing the Colonel doing the same. Apparently she wasn't the only one daydreaming right now. "As you were," the General ordered as he approached the table. Jack sat down immediately but Janet walked the few steps and handed the General a third folder. As she made her way back to her chair she saw the Colonel doodling on his. "Doctor? How is SG-1?" Janet took a deep breath and answered, deciding to get the easy patients out of the way first.

"When Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson finally consented and allowed us to examine them," she shot a slightly annoyed look at the Colonel, who continued to doodle on his folder, "they came back with a clean bill of health. Teal'c had a few injuries, the main ones were two stab wounds, one to his abdomen and one to his knee, but his symbiote is already healing those. I estimate he will be completely healed within the next few days." Hammond nodded.

"And Major Carter?" Janet sighed. Such a simple request and such a complicated answer.

"The best I can say is she's stable, but in a fugue state." She looked down, opening her folder to buy her some time; not because it held any answers. "She is either unwilling or unable to act of her own accord, but she will allow others to guide and position her without any contention. She won't raise her arm if we ask her to but she will let us raise her arm for her and keep her arm raised when we let go."

"What about that transmitter?" Hammond asked. Janet winced.

"She has obeyed simple commands relayed through the device, but we are concerned over how certain commands could be interpreted. 'Open and close your eyes' are simple enough phrases, but 'go to sleep' could imply anything from take a nap to let your body shut down. I don't want to take the risk of unforeseen consequences and I personally don't want to make Sam do something she wouldn't consent to." Janet still couldn't get over the shock of seeing Sam convulse even more violently after she administered the medication, nor the guilt of unintentionally causing her friend more pain.

"Agreed," Hammond said. From what little he had managed to get out of his premiere team that device sounded more and more like controlled slavery. "What about her eyes?"

"Dr. Carmicheal should arrive within the hour. We should have some answers then." Hammond nodded. Hours after the team got back Janet had come to him asking to bring Dr. Carmicheal on board. He was a world renowned optical surgeon and had previously consulted on some of their stranger cases so he already had clearance. Hammond had agreed immediately. "I'm also consulting with Dr. Van Densen from the Academy Hospital's neurology department regarding the implants. She can be here in ten minutes if needed."

"The implants?" Hammond asked. Janet shook her head in frustration.

"We've tried doing a CAT scan, but there was some sort of feedback that overloaded the machine. The techs are attempting to compensate. We've cleaned her other wounds as best we can, but until we get the results of the tox screen back we've hit a brick wall."

"What about the markings on her arms?" he asked hesitantly. He went down to the infirmary a few hours after they got back. The nurses had Sam settled and in a gown by that point, but the marks on her arms were clear to see. Hammond wasn't the only one to be initially shocked by the markings. Janet told him they covered her entire torso, but he had no desire to see any more than he had.

"They look to be something between a burn and a tattoo. I've never seen anything like them and I have no idea if we'll be able to remove them."

"You should ask Jacob," Jack said, speaking up for the first time but not bothering to look up from his doodling.

"Jacob?" she asked sharply.

"Jacob?" Hammond echoed.

"Unscheduled Incoming Wormhole!" Walter's voice sounded through the room.

"Jacob," Jack sighed, laying down his pen. He still gave no indication of moving from his chair.

"What does Jacob have to do with any of this?" Jack didn't answer; instead he picked up his pen and began doodling again. Hammond sighed and got to his feet. Janet followed him.

"If it makes you feel better Sir," she said as they made their way to the control room, "they've all been like that with me and my staff. Getting answers from any of them right now is like pulling teeth."

"We need answers Doctor," he told her. She nodded her head in agreement. "Maybe it's time to bring MacKenzie in on this?"

"I've thought about it," she admitted, "but right now I see it doing more harm than good. I think the only thing that will help right now is Sam's recovery."

"Which right now is uncertain at best." Janet grimaced, but couldn't disagree with him.

"We're still waiting on test results. Hopefully we'll know more in a few hours."

"I hope so," he said, coming to a stop behind Walter's chair. "What have we got?"

"Nothing yet Sir," he replied. A few minutes later a code came through. "It's the Tok'ra," he said, looking up at the General.

"Jacob?" he asked, sharing a look with Janet. She only shrugged. "Open the iris," he ordered, making his way into the gate room to meet their visitor. After a second of hesitation Janet followed him. The screeching of the iris retracting greeted him as he entered the gate room. He stood at the base of the ramp, nodding to the doctor when she joined him. A few seconds later a familiar form stepped out of the wormhole. "Jacob," he greeted his old friend.

Jacob stormed down the ramp, but ignored his old friend. Instead his gaze focused on Janet. "How is she?" he demanded.

"What?" she asked, thrown by his question and suddenly wondering if the Colonel knew more than he was letting on. By the casual looks the General was throwing toward the observation room Janet was sure he was thinking the same thing.

"Sam!" he demanded again. "How is she?" Hammond saved her from answering.

"We were just in the middle of SG-1's latest mission debriefing Jacob. Perhaps you'll care to join us?" Jacob looked from Janet to Hammond. "Dr. Fraiser has just finished reporting on Major Carter's current condition, but perhaps she would repeat her findings." He nodded, following them back into the observation room.

"Hey Jacob," Jack looked up as they entered the room, holding out the folder Fraiser had given him at the start of the debriefing. He opened it, flipped through a couple of pages, and then closed it again with a sigh.

"How is she?" he asked again, taking a seat next to him.

"The same," Jack answered. "Daniel and Teal'c are with her."

"But no worse?" he asked. Jack shook his head and Jacob closed his eyes in relief.

"They're still trying to figure out those implants," Jack said. "Fraiser is bringing in a specialist. He should be here soon."

"And the drug?" Jack looked down at the folder for a second before meeting Jacob's eyes.

"They're still trying to figure out what it is. Until they do they're kinda stuck." Jacob was about to ask another question but Hammond beat him to it.

"What the hell is going on here?" Hammond and Janet had been watching the exchange from the doorway and he finally had enough. He wanted answers.

"Did I forget to mention," Jack started sheepishly, staring up at Hammond for the first time, "that we were rescued by Jacob? Well, kinda rescued. He did put us into slavery." He grinned, but it was obvious he was faking.

"You failed to mention it," Hammond snarled, before returning to his chair. "Now I need to know what happened. And neither of you," he pointed to Jack and Jacob, "are going to the infirmary until I get some answers." Janet retook her seat and gave the men the same determined look Hammond was giving. Jacob sighed and nodded to Jack. Together they finally explained what had happened.


	13. Chapter 13

Warnings and Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Enjoy.

* * *

Janet stopped at the curtained threshold as she gazed at the sight before her. Sam lay still and unresponsive, a damp piece of gauze covering her sightless eyes. Daniel gently held her hand while he read a book. Teal'c was silently meditating in a chair on the other side of the bed. Janet sniffed, feeling the tears threatening again. She turned her back, trying to get her emotions under control. Ever since Jacob had told her and General Hammond what had happened, with Jack filling in parts wherever he could, she finally understood why they were acting this way.

Helplessness. She knew the feeling well, especially right now, but there was an extreme difference between coming in after the fact and watching it unfold. The watered down version Jacob gave to them was already going to give her nightmares. She couldn't begin to imagine how they were coping with it.

"Janet?" She turned around, wiping her eyes quickly, to find herself face to face with Daniel. Teal'c stayed in his chair, though by the way his head tilted their direction she knew he was listening. Daniel took one look in her teary eyes and looked down in shame. "You know."

"Jacob just arrived," she said, nodding her head. "Why didn't you tell us?" Daniel shook his head.

"We told you everything we knew."

"Really?" Janet challenged. Daniel blushed.

"Everything that would help her," Daniel said, blinking heard.

"What about would help you?" Janet asked quietly. Daniel was silent for a few minutes before speaking.

"It was worse for Jack and Teal'c. I at least got to do something, even if it wasn't much. They were stuck in that damned room for the entire thing." He sat back down, picking up Sam's hand again. "But when the time came to actually do something I couldn't." He sniffled, struggling to keep his tears at bay. "All we could do was watch. That was the only way we could support her. Jack did it. Teal'c did it. But I couldn't. I looked away."

"You are incorrect Daniel Jackson." Teal'c spoke up from his chair. "I too looked away many times."

"What?" Daniel looked up.

"Only with your strength and O'Neill's was I able to observe. It has been one of the hardest things I have ever done in my life."

"Me too," Jack said, "only I have the added guilt of letting it happen in the first place. Not to mention the fact that I should have gotten everyone out of there before we were sold into slavery. Then we never should have let her fight by herself."

"None of that was your fault Jack," Daniel said.

"And it's not yours," Jack countered. "And it's not yours either Jacob," Jack added, seeing the older man walk toward them. "The only person whose fault it is was those damned slavers. We all did everything right." Jack finished his speech by looking at each member of his team. Everyone knew Jack was saying those things for the benefit of his team and that everyone, including Jack, would still be feeling the helplessness and guilt for some time to come. It seemed to do the trick for now though, which is more Janet could have hoped for.

"Doctor Fraiser." Janet looked up at the lab tech that had called her name. "The results from the latest batch." He handed her two folders which she quickly opened.

"Thanks," she told him, already going over the results; the slight frown on her face telling everyone she didn't like them.

"They're trying to find medicine that won't react violently with the stuff they gave her," Daniel explained, seeing Jacob's confused look. "She was seizing in the gate room and the normal anti seizure meds Janet usually gives her just made it worse."

"A lot worse," Jack agreed. "Doc hasn't dared give her anything else until it's been vetted by the lab against the samples we brought back."

"Ryans," she said looked up suddenly, "was this result double checked?"

"Triple checked ma'am," he replied. "Did the third one myself." Janet nodded and motioned for Alice, one of her nurses. She handed her the sheet of paper. "Prepare a small sample first. I don't want to take any chances." Alice nodded and rushed off.

"We also got the initial results from the second unknown substance found in the Major's blood." The lab tech pointed to the second file. "Based on those findings we've moved these meds to the top of the screening list, but there's still time to add others if you want."

Janet pulled open the second folder and reviewed the contents. "These should be fine for starters. Let me know as soon as the results get back." He nodded and left.

"Good news?" Jack asked as Janet approached Sam's bed.

"We finally found an antibiotic we can use," Janet said as the nurse approached. She handed her a syringe which Janet quickly administered into Sam's IV. "I was hesitant enough even to even start the IV. I won't administer anything else until we're sure it won't react violently."

"It really scared her," Jack said, shrugging off her glare. "It scared me too," he admitted. Janet rolled her eyes and turned back to her nurse.

"Monitor her responses for the next hour. If there's no reaction double the dose and monitor for another hour. If there's still no reaction we'll proceed with normal doses."

"Yes ma'am," Alice responded, making several notes in Sam's chart before hurrying away.

"The lab also got the initial results back from the second substance," Janet repeated what the tech had told her. "It looks like the drug triggers an extreme reaction to the heart, lungs, and other vital organs. Not unlike an adrenaline rush, but much more powerful."

"The Dragon's Blood?" Jacob asked. Janet nodded.

"Essentially it supercharges the victim's main organs, enabling them to perform amazing feats, but often passed the point of their own endurance." Janet sighed. "The good news is Sam's latest blood work showed the substance had been nearly purged from her system. The bad news is the damage has already been done."

"But there's no evidence of any stresses on her system," Jacob pointed out, looking at the screens showing everything they were continually monitoring.

"There's also no evidence of any infection," Janet said, "but we know it's there. It's showing up in her blood work." She sighed. "It's almost as if her brain doesn't realize anything is amiss."

"How?" Jacob asked, but Janet just shook her head in frustration. "I brought a healing device," he offered.

"Thank you, but I'm hesitant to try it just yet. Until we know more there's just no telling how it will affect her." Jacob nodded. "Keep it handy though, just in case." Jacob nodded again just as the nurse called out.

"Doctor Fraiser. The front gate just called. Doctor Carmicheal just arrived and will be needing an escort to the infirmary."

"I'll go," she said. "Keep monitoring and page me immediately if there's any change." Alice nodded, backing out of the group while Janet walked away.

"The specialist?" Jacob asked. Daniel nodded. A tense silence filled the room. "How are you doing Teal'c?" Jacob asked, looking away from Sam's bed for the first time.

"I am recovering." Teal'c quickly stood and leaned over Sam. Then Jacob noticed Sam's hands start to tremble.

"Restraints?" Jacob asked angrily, noticing the soft restraints around Sam's wrists and ankles for the first time.

"Soft restrains," Jack corrected, "and it helps keep her grounded with the seizures." Jacob noticed Teal'c was able to keep her relatively still all by himself simply by putting his hands over her shoulders. "They're getting better. It was nearly three hours since the last one and they're not nearly as strong as before. But every so often she gets hit with a doozy." Jacob nodded as Teal'c retook his seat. The nurse came back but Jack quickly shook his head. They had everything under control.

"Doctor Fraiser did want to try the CAT scan again after her next seizure," she reminded them.

"Right," Jack said. "Give her a call and let her know." Alice nodded and hurried away again. She returned a few minutes later with a group of orderlies and a gurney.

"Doctor Frasier suggested you take this time to take care of yourselves. Eating and sleeping would be preferred, although she would be happy if you just leave the infirmary for a few hours. Doctor Carmicheal will begin his examination after they finish with the CAT scan so there will be plenty of time before she gets back." While she was talking the orderlies had been preparing Sam for transport. Teal'c helped them move her onto the gurney they efficiently rolled her out of the infirmary, with Alice quickly following them.

"I guess we could get something to eat," Daniel said unenthusiastically.

"I have a better idea," Jacob said suddenly. "I don't know about you but since that mission started I have really wanted to shoot something." Jack grinned and even Daniel looked eager at the idea. "Are you cleared to leave Teal'c?"

"Indeed!" Teal'c replied, following Jack as he led the group from the infirmary. Another nurse came to stop the Jaffa, but wisely backed off at the murderous look in his eyes.

'I do not understand the purpose of this activity,' Selmac told her host.

'But you can understand the appeal of people hacking each other to bits for entertainment?' Jacob countered.

'I understand it but I never said I enjoyed the experience.' Jacob chuckled as Jack led them to the armory and checked out several different weapons and enough ammunition to keep them occupied for hours.

'Maybe it's just an Earth thing,' Jacob said as he grabbed an armful of ammunition. A few minutes later they were at the firing range.

'I just don't see how firing projectiles on unmarked targets will make you feel better.' Jack began passing out weapons.

'The trick,' Jacob explained, loading the P-90, 'is to not see an unmarked target but the face of the person you hate.'

'Ah,' Selmac said as Jack unloaded a volley into one of the targets. Daniel followed with his preferred handgun while Teal'c let loose with his staff. 'Whose face are you picturing?'

'Chang's.' Jacob said darkly as he fired round after round at the target. Several minutes later he was finally feeling better.

'I believe I understand,' Selmac said. 'May I try?'

'Sure,' Jacob said, loading the weapon again before passing control to his symbiote. He coached Selmac on the use of the weapon until he was sure the Tok'ra understood. She stepped up to the line and Jacob saw an unknown face flicker before his eyes. The shots weren't nearly as good as the ones before. "Selmac's having fun," he explained at Jack's curious glance.

"Just don't do any eye flares," Jack simply replied, choosing a bigger gun and loading it. A few seconds later he was firing again.

'I see what you mean,' Selmac said as Jacob reloaded. 'Can I try again?' Jacob chuckled.

'We'll take turns,' he agreed. Daniel and Teal'c exchanged weapons and soon the air was full of firing guns. An hour and a half later they finally used all of their ammo. "Do you normally use that much ammo every time you come shooting?" Jacob asked, eyeing the piles of used casings around their feet.

"This wasn't a normal day," Jack said. Jacob nodded but he could tell everyone felt better after shooting off more than steam. "Anyone else hungry?" Jack asked, motioning to the airman manning the range that they were ready to leave. The airman came forward and began cleaning up the used piles while the group gathered up their weapons and went back down to the armory. They detoured to the cafeteria where they piled food on their trays for the first time since returning. A few hours later they returned to the infirmary, only to be met by one irate doctor.

"I never thought I would have this conversation with you Teal'c, unlike other members of your group," her eyes flickered over to Jack and briefly to Daniel before returning to Teal'c, "but you have not been released from the infirmary. That means you cannot take field trips to the shooting range."

"I apologize." He bowed to Janet, who immediately softened her face. "I will comply with your instructions and attempt to ensure others comply as well." Janet nodded and gestured to Sam's curtained off bed.

"Sam's back if you want to continue your vigil."

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, very skilled at reading her face. Janet turned away before answering.

"We finished the CAT scan."

"And?" Jack insisted.

"It shows a mass inside Sam's brain." She said this very quietly as if speaking softly would make it not really there. How much more could her friend take?

"What does that mean?" Daniel asked, all traces of levity dropping from his voice. She turned back and looked at them.

"Right now we're not entirely sure."

"Could that be why none of the symptoms you think you should be seeing are happening?" Daniel asked. Janet merely shrugged.

"We don't know Daniel," she admitted. "We're still going over the results and running more tests. Doctor Carmicheal finished his own exam and is studying the research you managed to bring back. We have a meeting with General Hammond in a few hours. Hopefully we'll know more then." She turned to Jacob. "You should be present as well Sir."

"Just tell me when," Jacob agreed. "In the meantime I'm going to go sit with my daughter."

* * *

"General," Janet spoke gently as she opened the curtain slightly. Jacob looked up at her tired face. There was a new stack of folders in her arms.

"It's time?" he asked quietly. She nodded, closing the curtains to give the group a few minutes alone. "C'mon Jack," he got quickly to his feet, watching the Colonel do the same. "Watch after her," he ordered the other two. They would be staying with her during this meeting.

"Indeed," Teal'c said, taking the chair Jack just vacated. Sam had suffered through another three seizures since their return to the infirmary. Jack insisted she was just going through another 'rough patch' and it would soon be getting better. Jacob wished that was the case. Lost in their thoughts they followed Janet up to the briefing room, surprised to find someone already talking quietly with Hammond.

"Please take your seats," he said as soon as he saw everyone enter the room. "Dr. Carmicheal was curious about the Enkarans."

"A truly fascinating and wonderful people," he commented as everyone found their chairs. "I was extremely sorry I couldn't help with their vision problems but am glad to hear they are doing so well."

"As are we," Jack said smiling. He was willing to destroy an entire civilization to protect them and took their well being to heart. Successfully reuniting those that were taken with the rest of their people was one of the shining moments of the SGC.

"Now about Major Carter," Hammond asked, getting the conversation back on track. Janet passed around the folders while Dr. Carmicheal explained his findings.

"The implants are a highly sophisticated form of echolocation, as Dr. Jackson theorized. They are constantly emitting supersonic waves, which is the reason the CAT scanner malfunctioned. Once the waves were compensated for we got some very interesting images." He nodded to Janet and a second later a magnified picture of the CAT scan appeared on the screen. Everyone else opened their folders to find the correlating image.

"The visible part is actually only a small portion of the implant," Janet took up the explanation. "We believe it is simply the transponder and receiver. The rest of the implant in inside her skull."

"They drilled a small hole through her skull and fed the implant through," Dr. Carmicheal mapped the progression of the implant on the screen as he spoke. "Once passed the skull they followed the natural curvature of the skull until the implant intersected the optical nerve. There is no evidence of any further forays into her brain. That's very good."

"How exactly is that good?" Jack asked.

"We believe we can remove them," Janet answered, "with minimal invasion and with minimal additional risk to Sam. Normal tissue regrowth has secured the implants, like anchoring them into place, but it's only been approximately two weeks and we can easily work with that."

"We think we can easily slide the implants back out," Carmicheal explained. "And there's more good news. There is a very small area of empty space between the skull and the brain. The implant, for the most part, occupied this space. If I'm correct the possibility of brain damage will be significantly less than previously anticipated."

"What about the part that connects with her optical nerve Doctor?" Hammond asked.

"That's where it gets a bit tricky." Janet pulled up a different series of slides. "As we get closer to the optical nerve a mass starts to form. We're still not entirely sure if it's a tumor or a side effect of the implants, but it does limit our ability to see what's going on where the implant meets the optical nerve. Ideally we would do a MRI scan, which could show us much greater detail of the area."

"But you can't with the implants in." Jacob sighed.

"Right. I do have a few guesses though. I have been studying the material you managed to retrieve. If it's accurate, this Chang does not intend for his subjects to be blind, rather for them to be able to switch from vision to echolocation as easily as we put on a pair of night vision goggles. If that's the case, then I don't think the implant or anything he did actually harmed Major Carter's vision. I think he just switched it off." Janet took over again.

"We're hoping that by removing the implants whatever is hindering her vision will be removed as well. Hopefully her vision will recover naturally."

"I have good news on that as well. I have examined Major Carter's eyes as much as I could. While there are numerous scratches to her cornea and sclera, they are relatively superficial. Also with her iris closed completely its possible the retina itself escaped unscathed."

"So you're saying," Jacob started, "if you can remove the implants she could just wake up and see again?"

"Probably not quite that easy, but essentially yes." She let that settle for a minute. "Either way Sir, there is definitely a mass surrounding the optical nerve that we cannot penetrate with a CAT scan. We need an MRI."

"Which you can't do with the implants in," Jacob sighed. He turned toward Hammond. "What do you think George?"

"Is there any reason to believe the research you retrieved was false or fabricated in any way?"

"No," Jacob shook his head. "Chang was happy to give it to me. He thought I would pass it on to Yu and save his people."

"You did pass it on to me," Dr. Carmicheal reminded him, "but I don't see how it can save his people unless they're looking at a blindness epidemic." He looked around at the grins suddenly popping up. "I just missed something didn't I?"

"I'll explain later," Janet promised, turning to face Hammond. "Sir?"

"Removing the implants seem like the next logical step. I'll authorize the surgery, although I would prefer consent from Major Carter's next of kin."

"You have it," Jacob said before turning towards Janet. "Is it possible this mass is going to interfere with the removal?"

"No surgery is ever one hundred percent safe," she told him honestly, "and there's always an added risk when you're dealing with a brain, especially with a mass. I'll call Dr. Van Densen in from the Academy Hospital for the surgery. She's one of the best neurosurgeons. If it's not as simple as we think it should be we'll stop and reassess. I promise I won't put Sam in any extra danger."

"I know. I'll have the healing device ready though. Just in case." Janet nodded.

"We'll need a few hours to prepare. The lab will need to start screening anesthetics for the operation." Hammond nodded, dismissing them with a nod.

"How's that going?" Jack asked, getting to his feet with the rest of the room. Janet sighed.

"A few more drugs have cleared, but the majority are still in the no go category. We've discovered her body is metabolizing the drug out of her system, but very slowly. We're still trying to find a way to flush it faster."

"At least you got the antibiotic," Jack reminded her. He led them to the elevator.

"Yeah," she agreed, her voice heavy with sarcasm. "And if her blood pressure skyrockets or her insulin drops were covered. What else could we possibly need?"

"I think one of us needs a trip to the firing range," Jack quipped. Janet laughed. They did seem more relaxed when they returned from their trip.

"Maybe tomorrow," she smiled as the elevator opened. "Although tomorrow Cassie gets back from the trip to visit my parents. The firing range might not be such a great idea. Maybe a trip to the mall for some retail therapy and a girls' night." The smile dropped from her face. There wouldn't be any girls' nights until she got Sam through this latest crisis. And how was she going to tell Cassie?

"Don't worry Doc. We'll take care of Cass," Jack said, almost reading her mind. "You just take care of Carter."

"Deal." Janet agreed. She bypassed the curtained off bed and headed directly for her office. She needed to call the lab and give them her latest instructions.

"Well?" Daniel said as Jack pulled back the curtains.

"They're gonna operate and remove the implants," Jack said, leaning heavily on the wall. They all let that sink in for a minute before Daniel spoke.

"She'll be fine."

"Indeed," Teal'c added a heartbeat later.

"I'm positive," Jack added. They all looked at Jacob.

"Absolutely," he grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

Warnings and Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Doctor?" Janet asked, glancing at her colleague and the SGC's anesthesiologist, Dr. Collins. He only looked back at her helplessly.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. Dr. Van Densen had come down from the Academy Hospital to perform the surgery. They had prepped Sam for her surgery, waited for her last seizure to happen, and were now ready to begin. Dr. Van Densen looked uncertainly at Janet. Dr. Collins had begun administering the anesthetic, but still Sam's vacant eyes stared at the ceiling. "It's the only anesthetic that passed the screening. Not one we usually use due to the tendency of Major Carter to have nightmares immediately following its use, but it has been successfully used in the past. I've already reached her recommended dosage."

Janet nodded. "Sam?" she asked, leaning down and studying her friend intently. She dug her knuckles into Sam's sternum before snagging one of the instruments on the nearby tray. She gently poked Sam's fingers and hands several times with the sharp instrument, each time with negative results. "Still unresponsive."

"I could administer more," Collins offered, "but we're already past the typical overdose level. You know her unique medical needs best Dr. Fraiser." Janet sighed. So far nothing they had tried had broken through Sam's enforced stoicism. She hoped the anesthetic would at least give her friend some peace for the next few hours. Janet shook her head, glancing at the monitors that showed the same readings since the team had returned. Then she glanced up at the observation room, where the rest of SG-1 waited with Sam's father.

"I just don't know Sir," she told them, speaking primarily to Jacob. "It's possible she will be completely oblivious. It's also possible she will remember everything clearly and feel everything. There's just no way to know."

"Go ahead," Jacob instructed after a few minutes. "She endured worse at Chang's hands." Janet nodded before looking back at the group assembled.

"Let's get started." They nodded, the nurses assisting them took their positions. "Left or right?" Janet asked.

"Let's start with the left," Dr. Van Densen said. She was slightly unnerved at Sam's stare, but reminded herself that this was the SGC and strange and unusual things happened every day. The nurses quickly positioned Sam so that the left implant was clearly visible. Steeling her courage she carefully began her incisions, being as quick as she dared with the delicate operation. No one wanted Sam to have a seizure while the operation was underway. She carefully pulled back the skin around the implant until her skull was visible. Janet passed the small drill and in a few minutes they had reopened the original hole Chang had drilled. "Gently," she whispered to herself as she attached a small clamp to the protruding metallic shard and carefully began pulling out the implant. As they hoped there was little resistance. "How is she doing?" she asked.

"Vitals are steady," Dr. Collins answered, "and so are her hands."

"Perfect," she replied, "because we are one step closer to finishing." With a triumphant smile she pulled the first implant free. Janet quickly passed over a small tray to put the object in. Together they began closing the incision.

"Doc?" Jack cut in from his position in the observation booth. "I thought I saw her hands move." They froze, quickly moving all sharp objects away from her. Everyone was looking intently at her hands.

"I don't see anything," Collins said after a few minutes.

"Okay. Let's finish closing," Janet decided. Sandy nodded, picking up her discarded tools and cautiously lifting them towards her head. "Keep a careful watch." The nurses nodded, but thankfully Sam remained quiet the last few minutes it took to close the first incision.

"Do we continue?" Sandy asked. Janet repeated her earlier actions, again with negative results. Then she nodded. They carefully shifted her onto her other side so the right implant was visible.

"Whoa!" Collins suddenly shouted. "I just saw her hand move too." Movement ceased as once again all focus was on the cataleptic Major.

"How long between her last seizures?" Janet asked.

"One hour and fifty-three minutes," Daniel answered. Janet glanced at her vitals before deciding to continue. It took twenty minutes to remove the first implant. With luck they could remove the second one before she started seizing.

"Let's continue before she has another episode. Everybody keep a sharp eye out." They all nodded as Dr. Van Densen repeated the first incision. Five minutes later she reached for the drill. This would be the most delicate part.

"Any movement?" she asked. If she seized during drilling the results could be catastrophic. Janet shook her head. "Okay. Gently." Everyone tensed while she was drilling, not letting out their breaths until she smiled and handed the drill to Janet. "I'm glad that's over," she said.

"You're not the only one," Janet replied as she carefully attached the clamp to the implant. "Vitals?" she asked.

"Stable," Collins replied, "and her hands are still steady."

"Good," Sandy said as she slowly began extracting the device. A few seconds later Sam started convulsing. "Shit!" she yelled, quickly undoing the clamp as soon as she started to move. This was not a good time to have a seizure. Janet and her staff had already thrown themselves onto Sam, desperately trying to keep her safely on the gurney, but this was turning out to be one of the worst seizures yet. It was almost as bad as the one in the gate room. Janet heard yelling from the observation room, but didn't have the time or energy to try and make out what they were saying. One voice did register though.

"Doctor Fraiser!" Collins sounded petrified. It was the fear in his voice that managed to break through her concentration.

"What?" she asked as she still struggled with Sam.

"Her pulse and blood pressure have risen dramatically," he said, almost as white as a ghost. Janet turned her head to the monitor, not quite able to understand what he meant by that. The monitor was screeching, showing the first changes in her condition for a very long time.

"What?" she mumbled under her breath as her subconscious realized something else. Sam wasn't convulsing uncontrollably like she had in the past. Rather she was struggling to escape the hands that held her down. "Oh God!" she shouted, releasing her grip on the woman. Another nurse just as quickly took her place, but Janet didn't notice. Instead she was focused on her friend's eyes. Eyes that were previously blank and unmoving were suddenly racing around the room. She quickly ducked under Dr. Van Densen's arms, which were trying to keep her head steady and protect the latest incision. She put her hand on Sam's cheek and spoke as loudly as she could. "Sam? Sam can you hear me?"

"Janet?" The voice was weak after not being used for so long and forced out over a tongue that had turned to sandpaper, but it was the most beautiful thing Janet had heard. The nurses gasped in astonishment, only their training keeping them from stepping back. They did, however, release Sam slightly. She calmed down a bit and Janet wasted no time sneaking her other hand down to grab the confused woman's hand.

"It's me. You're okay but I need you to calm down. You're okay." Janet kept repeating those words over and over again, squeezing Sam's hand reassuringly while never letting her other hand leave the blonde's cheek. Sam's eyes flew in her direction, the panic all too clear to see in the sightless eyes. She continued her mantra as Sam started to calm down. Slowly her heartbeat started calming down, though Janet didn't dare take her eyes off Sam to check the monitor. She just kept repeating the mantra. Eventually Sam stopped struggling. The nurses stepped back, their shocked eyes the only visible sign that showed how truly scared they were.

"She's stabling," Collins spoke out, his voice unnaturally high. "Her vitals are returning to normal."

"What?" Sam instinctively tried turning her head towards his voice, but Sandy's hands joined Janet's to keep her still.

"You were injured," Janet spoke calmly. Sam's eyes quickly tried to find her again.

"I can't see."

"I know. We're trying to help. It's okay." Janet repeated this over and over again until Sam blinked some sort of understanding. She tried to calm down, but small tremors coursed through her body. Janet reached out and grabbed Sam's hand again, wincing as the blonde returned the grip fiercely.

"What now?" Sandy asked shakily. She still gripped Sam's head protectively.

"What?" Sam asked again.

"We're trying to help you," Janet repeated firmly. "You're in the middle of an operation. One we hope will help eventually restore your sight." Sam closed her eyes tightly, her grip tightening on Janet's hand. Janet returned the grasp and turned to Sandy. "Can we stop right here?"

"I don't know. We've definitely loosened the implant. There's no telling the damage it could do if it's allowed to move about freely inside her head. On the other hand there's no way I would have ever suggested the operation on a conscious patient." Janet nodded in agreement.

"Can we secure the implant somehow?"

"Doubtful. Not without opening up additional access points. Plus we don't know exactly how it was secured in the first place."

"Finish." The weak voice interrupted their conversation. Janet looked back at Sam.

"We're talking brain surgery Sam," she explained gently. "You don't want to be awake for that."

"Finish." Janet took one last look at Sam before glancing up at the observation room. Everyone was pale and shaky, but Jacob nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay," Janet agreed, turning to Dr. Collins. "Give her another dose." He nodded and deftly prepared the medicine. "You should be feeling better soon," Janet told her friend, but after a few minutes Sam's hand hadn't released any of her tension. She looked questioningly at Dr. Collins.

"She should be feeling the effect by now," he said, as he studied the monitors again. They weren't showing the same readings as before, but none of the readings had decreased like he was expecting them too. Her pulse, blood pressure, and respirations were still high. He glanced back at Janet. "I don't dare give her anymore."

Janet nodded, turning her attention back to her friend. "Are you sure Sam?" Sam nodded as much as she could with Sandy still restraining her head. Janet nodded to the neurosurgeon.

"Okay. Major Carter, I'm Dr. Sandy Van Densen. I've consulted with Dr. Fraiser before and am trying to help you."

"Doc," Sam got out.

"I'm going to release you, but is extremely important you don't move your head. Just blink if you understand." Sam blinked. Dr. Van Densen smiled and gently released her firm grip, ready to latch on again if needed. She stood up straight as Sam stayed completely still, allowing herself to stretch his muscles before she rounded up the clamp again. "Let me explain what I am doing. During your last mission you were captured and experimented on. They inserted a pair of artificial implants into your brain. We have already successfully removed the first implant and have loosened the second. I was slowly extracting the implant when you decided to join us."

"So you just have to pull it out?" she asked, her voice getting stronger now that the fear had left.

"That is correct. But is very important that you do not move." Sam started to nod, but caught herself. Sam tried to keep herself still but couldn't stop trembling when Sandy put the instrument to her temple.

"Sam," Janet broke in. "You need to stay still. Is it alright if the nurses help keep you from moving?"

"Yeah," Sam agreed. She felt hand grab her again, around her legs, waist, shoulders, and head. She fought to control the blind panic the feeling brought.

"Just keep squeezing my hand," Janet instructed. "If it ever gets too much and you want to stop just say the word."

"Kay," Sam whispered, closing her eyes in an attempt to keep the tears at bay. Janet noticed and squeezed her hand sympathetically. She nodded toward Dr. Van Densen.

"Alright Major. I'm attaching the clamp to the implant." She explained every step she took. "Now I will begin slowly removing the implant. You may feel some discomfort. If you want me to stop just let me know." They all tensed with Sam as she began to withdraw the implant again. After what seemed like forever the implant was finally free.

"There you go Sam," Janet said as Dr. Collins grabbed the tray and Dr. Van Densen dropped the implant next to its twin. "It's all over. We'll just close the incision and we're done." She tried to squeeze Sam's hand reassuringly, but she lost feeling in her own hand a few minutes ago and wasn't sure how it came across. Sam seemed to understand though. Her own grip slackened somewhat. "Just a few more minutes and we'll be done."

* * *

"Tell me you still have that bottle in that bottom drawer," Jacob said as he barged into his friend's office. Hammond looked up at the unexpected intrusion. His irritation immediately faded when he saw the look on his friend's face.

"What happened?" he asked, grabbing the bottle of whiskey. He poured a generous amount then handed it to him. "Did something happen during the surgery?" He knew the surgery was risky, but he was sure if something happened Janet would inform him immediately. But there was no way Jacob would leave if Sam was still in danger. Jacob downed the shoot and held it out for more.

"The surgery went fine," he said as Hammond refilled his drink and grabbed a drink for himself. Jacob downed the shot again. "Before and after Sam woke up."

"What?" Hammond choked on his own drink, spilling most of the bottle down his shirt. He spluttered, suddenly thankful he was still on duty and grabbed water instead of sharing the whiskey. Jacob shrugged, helping himself to another drink. "Sam woke up?"

"It sounded better than saying she came back to life in that operating room. That's a little morbid, even for SG-1." He poured himself another drink, but simply stared at it for a moment. "You know. Back in that damn city I didn't think there would be anything harder than watching and cheering as some monster tried to kill your child. Now I'm not so sure."

"How's Sam?" Hammond asked, getting over his shock.

"Better than everyone else in that operating room," he said. "Janet is getting her settled. She is even letting Teal'c stay with her in post op." Hammond's eyes widened. Janet never allowed visitors in the small recovery ward. Visiting after a patient was returned to their beds was fine, even if that bed was in the ICU, but never during the time immediately after any surgery. That was strictly for Janet and her medical personnel. "She was still a little freaked out."

"She's still awake?" Hammond asked incredulously. "Didn't they put her out for the operation?"

"They tried. It didn't work too well." Jacob finally downed his last shot. Hammond rose to his feet, Jacob following him. He headed out of his office. A short trip later they arrived at the infirmary.

"I was just coming to see you." Janet met them in the corridor outside the infirmary.

"I thought I'd save you the trouble," he said, immediately noticing her pale features. She turned and led them to her office. "I heard you had some excitement," he said as she opened the her office door and motioned them in. Several other nurses were looking as pale as Janet was, some of them sitting down and staring blankly at their hands.

"That's an understatement," she said, sinking heavily into her chair.

"What happened?" he asked. She briefly described what happened. Hammond frowned. "Any idea why the anesthetic didn't work?"

"None. It did clear the screening, and Sam didn't have any adverse reaction to it, but it was as if we didn't give her any meds at all. That's not all. She's been awake ever since."

"Is she in any pain?" Jacob spoke for the first time. Janet scowled at the smell of the alcohol on his breath, but didn't push the issue.

"Yeah, but she says it's not that bad. There's not much we can do at this point though. None of the painkillers have cleared the labs yet. Even if we clear some there's no guarantee they will have any more effect than the anesthetic." She sighed. "We still don't know why the medication had no effect."

"Was the surgery at least successful?" Hammond asked. Janet nodded.

"The implants have been removed. We'll take her for an MRI in a few hours, after she recuperates for a bit." The phone rang and she answered it silently. After a quick conversation she put it down. "No additional issues during her recovery were detected. They're ready to move her back here. I've decided to move her into one of the isolation rooms, given her unique situation."

"Are you still allowing visitors?" Jacob asked. Janet nodded.

"The isolation room will provide additional room for some beds, which I expect to be used." She looked over Jacob again. "You need to go clean yourself up before I'll let you in, Sir. I won't allow anything to upset Sam." Jacob nodded, feeling slightly ashamed.

"You're right. I'll be back in a minute." He was out of the office within seconds.

"Would you like me to inform Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson?" Hammond asked.

"If you wouldn't mind?" Janet nodded. "Give me five minutes to get her settled." Hammond nodded and followed Janet out of her office. They went their separate ways and he soon found the two men he was looking for.

"How are you holding up," he asked. Daniel was quietly crying in the corner, while Jack's eyes were moist but he refused to let the tears fall.

"I've been better," Daniel said. Jack simply refused to look at the General. Hammond sighed. He let the silence stretch for a few minutes. "Dr. Fraiser is moving Major Carter to one of the isolation rooms. Give her a few minutes to get her settled and you can visit." Jack nodded and Hammond couldn't stand the tension anymore. He nodded and quickly escaped back to his office.

"Let's go," Jack said, making his way to the isolation rooms. It didn't take them long to find the room Sam was now occupying. Teal'c was sitting quietly by her bedside. He was holding her hand while Janet was hooking up the last few monitors. She noticed them waiting in the doorway and motioned them in.

"You know Carter," Jack started, hoping his voice was as normal as possible, "most people would take a little nap after brain surgery." Despite the situation Sam gave him a smile.

"I guess I'm not most people," she said, turning towards him.

"Luckily for us," Daniel spoke up. He moved into the room and hoped on one of the spare cots Janet's team had moved in, his legs dangling slightly. "How are you doing Sam?"

"I'm fine," she said, shrugging slightly, but nobody could miss the death hold she had on Teal'c's hand.

"Alright Sam," Janet said, checking the monitors and making sure the IV lines weren't tangled. "We'll be taking you down for an MRI in a few hours, but until then I really want you to rest."

"I really want that too," she said, breaking her stoicism for a second. Janet patted her knee sympathetically.

"I want to check your eyes then we'll bandage them. The best thing you can do for them now is let them rest." Sam nodded, wincing when that small action caused her pain. Janet stepped forward and shone her penlight into Sam's eyes. She shook her head at Jack's questioning glance. "I'm going to get the bandages ready then I want you to rest."

"Kay," Sam mumbled, leaning back and closing her eyes. It was a few seconds before Teal'c noticed the faint trembling intensify in her hands.

"Major Carter?" He stood up and put his free hand on her shoulder. His voice alerted the others that something was wrong. Janet stepped up beside the Jaffa while Jack and Daniel formed ranks on the other side of her bed.

"Teal…" Her seizure hit her suddenly. Her eyes rolled back into her head, leaving only a sliver of her eyes visible. Her back arched and her limbs started flying everywhere. The guys sprang into action immediately while Janet focused on Sam's head. Alarms sent additional medical staff flying toward her room, but they could do little more than watch.

"Sam? Sam can you hear me?" Janet asked, firmly keeping Sam's head as still as possible. Janet was surprised when Sam answered.

"What... happening?" She could barely get the words out over the convulsing of her body.

"You're having a seizure Sam. It will pass in a few seconds, but I need you to calm down. Breathe in. Breathe out. Deep calming breaths. C'mon Sam. In. Out." Slowly Sam calmed down, her body stilling as she managed to calm herself. Janet reached out and grabbed an oxygen mask, holding it over her friend's mouth as she continued to coach her. "In. Out. That's it." Eventually the men were confident enough to release their strangle hold on her body.

Suddenly Sam jolted upright, her hands stretching out to where Teal'c last sat. "Teal'c?" she called out wildly, her eyes wide and tearful.

"I am here Major Carter." He put his hand in hers. She squeezed, but then continued to follow his hand up to his arm and eventually his chest. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him forward slightly before lifting his shirt and running her fingers across his bare skin.

"I stabbed you," she whispered, her fingers finding the small scar his symbiote hadn't yet healed. He gently stilled her fingers with his own, while Janet looked between them in shock.

"I will be fine," he told her gently, removing her hand and letting his shirt drop back down. "I would gladly endure many more injuries to ensure your survival."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She whispered the words as she shakily brought her fingers back to her side. She suddenly turned pale. "I'm gonna be sick." Janet quickly turned her on her side while Teal'c grabbed an emesis basin and raised it to her chin.

"Was there anything else you forgot to mention?" Janet asked angrily as Sam dry heaved into the basin.

"Is this really the time?" Jack asked as Sam was violently sick again. "Can't you give her something?" Janet shook her head then suddenly motioned for Daniel to take her place.

"Sam, sweetie, I'm going to give you something to help with the nausea." Sam miserably nodded her head. Janet stepped over to the drug cabinet, rifled through the contents making lots of noise, and then stepped back around to where Sam's IV line was. She juggled the lines for a moment before lifting the main port. A few minutes later she let it drop again. "There. You should be feeling better in a few minutes." Sam nodded weakly. She leaned back slowly, the green tinge on her skin slowly evaporating.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Try to get some sleep," Janet instructed, giving her arm a quick squeeze. "I just need to have a talk with Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c. Call if you need anything." She directed that last comment more to Daniel than Sam, but Sam resignedly nodded her head. "Gentlemen," she said, stepping out into the hall. She waved her medical staff away as she moved a few feet down the corridor.

"Why did you deny Major Carter her medicine?" Teal'c asked calmly when they joined her.

"Nothing has cleared for nausea yet," she explained.

"Then why the façade?" he asked curiously.

"It's called the placebo effect. Dr. Warner and I discussed trying it until this situation is sorted out."

"Explain," he asked gently. Janet tiredly rubbed at her eyes.

"The mind is the most powerful drug we have. Sometimes if a patient believes they are getting a certain mediation, they're mind will react as if they did receive their medication. Their minds are essentially tricked into helping their bodies."

"So by pretending to give Major Carter anti nausea medicine, you tricked her mind into healing her body."

"Essentially yes." Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting."

"What was that Doc?" Jack asked.

"She had another seizure," Janet answered tiredly. "I had hoped they would stop with the implants being removed."

"Not that," Jack said impatiently. "I know she had a seizure. But why did she get sick. That's never happened before."

"I don't know," she admitted. "Nausea is a common side effect of infection as well as a common side effect from the anesthetic we administered."

"You're saying her body is just throwing out random side effects?" Jack asked, "Some of which could be days old?"

"I don't know," she said again, "but hopefully whatever is blocking her reactions is starting to break down." She rubbed her eyes before turning to glare at Jack. "Speaking of breaking down, why didn't you mention Sam was the one who stabbed Teal'c?"

"Oh she did much more than stab him," Jack said with pride. "She nearly took him down." Teal'c glared. "Hey Doc," Jack turned to Janet. "You look dead on your feet. You should get some sleep."

"I will if you will," she bargained.

"Deal." He turned and made his way back to Sam's room. "Those cots will get a workout." Teal'c bowed and followed. Janet yawned, heading to her office. A few hours sleep did sound great right about now.


	15. Chapter 15

Warnings and Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Hey Sam," Jacob said quietly as he entered her room. He had taken a short break, got himself cleaned up, taken a short nap, and felt one hundred percent better. He noticed Jack and Daniel had fallen asleep, one on the cot and one on the chair. He nodded to Teal'c, who quickly left his spot and backed into the corner. A few minutes later he was in a light meditation.

"Hey dad," Sam said he took Teal'c's place at her side. She gave him a weak smile.

"Why aren't you asleep?" he asked, seeing the dark circles under her eyes.

"Can't," she said, her hands shaking slightly. Jacob was worried another seizure was coming, but he quickly realized this was a natural reaction to what she had been through. "I'm so tired," she whispered quietly, her whole body now shaking. He pulled her into his arms as she began sobbing uncontrollably, eventually repositioning himself behind her on the bed as he held her. Eventually her cries subsided, leaving her even more exhausted than before. She leaned back into her father's body, letting him cradle her in his arms.

"Feel better?" he asked after a few minutes.

"A bit," she admitted.

"Think you can sleep now?" he asked gently. She shook her head weakly. Jacob sighed.

"Dad?" she asked, tilting her head back a bit. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" he asked.

"I remember the ambush," she told him, "then it gets fuzzy. Like a dream which turns into a nightmare. But the more I try to focus on something, the farther away it gets." She shuddered. "When I don't think about it the images get clearer, but they're so horrible I want them to be a nightmare." She took a deep breath. "I had a seizure and had a clear image of stabbing Teal'c. I confronted him and he didn't deny it. What if the nightmare was real?"

Jacob sighed. The nightmare was all too real, but with Sam's condition so uncertain he didn't want to add any extra stress. Instead he hugged her tighter. "I don't know baby," he admitted, "but we'll get through it together." Sam nodded. "Now why don't you get some sleep?"

"Can't," she reminded him. "Want to but can't."

"Then just close your eyes and don't think of anything." Her eyes were bandaged so he couldn't tell if she did what he told her, but a few minutes later he felt her relax against him. He continued to hold her throughout the night. The medical staff raised their eyes in surprise, but no one made any move to separate father and daughter.

"That looks comfy," Jack commented a few hours later when he finally woke up. Jacob scowled at him but made no movement. He knew Sam wasn't asleep, yet she seemed to be resting as peacefully as possible and he didn't want to disturb her. Jack just grinned before stretching and heading out to get some breakfast. He returned twenty minutes later pushing a cart filled with food. Teal'c woke abruptly and started eating. It took a few minutes of cajoling to wake Daniel, but when he finally woke up he dug in as well. "Hungry Carter?" Jack asked. "Carter senior?"

"Not really," Sam admitted, but Jack forced a plain piece of toast in her hands anyway. She took a few unenthusiastic bites before letting her hand drop to the blanket.

"Here Sam." Daniel put a small cup of juice in her hand, moving her fingers until she knew where the straw was. She smiled and took a cautious sip before losing interest. The group didn't force the issue, glad she ate what little she did as they finished their own meals.

"Morning," Janet said brightly as she entered the room. She raised her eyes at the feast but didn't comment. Instead she went over to Sam. "We have you scheduled for an MRI in a few minutes, but first I want to check your incisions."

"Kay," Sam said, holding out her barely eaten toast. Jack grabbed it and the juice knowing it was unlikely she would eat any more. Janet did her quick checks before motioning for an orderly to bring a wheelchair.

"How was your night," she asked Jacob as they moved Sam into the chair. She had a knowing smile.

"Quiet," he told her as he finally stood up and stretched his legs. "No seizures," he told her, realizing this was the longest time she had gone without convulsing.

"Good," Janet said. The medical staff had told her as much, but it sounded better coming from Jacob. "Ready Sam?" Sam nodded. "Let's go have a look inside that head of yours."

"Doctor," the MRI tech, Tony Winters, greeted as Janet wheeled Sam into the room. "Welcome back Major," he greeted. The rest of the group had to wait at the doors. "Dr. Carmicheal is already waiting in the room," he told petite woman as they helped Sam move from the chair to the gurney. Janet nodded. "You know the routine so I won't bore you with all the details. The most important thing is to stay as still as you can." Tony helped get Sam situated as Janet entered the control room. "Remember we can hear everything you say so if you need anything just let us know." Sam nodded. Tony gave her leg a quick squeeze before heading up to the room. "Sam? Can you hear me?" he asked into the intercom as he took his seat.

"I hear you Tony," she replied, the vacant room echoing her voice slightly.

"That's great. I'm going to power up the machine now." Sam jumped slightly as the machine revved up around her. "Easy," Tony reminded her. He turned to the doctors sitting next to him. "I was planning on starting with the frontal lobe unless you would prefer another region," he told them.

"No that's fine," Janet told him, reaching for the microphone. "Sam?"

"Hey Janet," Sam answered. Tony reached over and turned on the monitors for the doctors to use.

"Remember to stay still and let me know if you want to stop at any time." Tony hit a button and the gurney began moving into the machine. Soon the first images appeared. It didn't take them long to see the mass.

"I have never seen anything like it?" Dr. Carmicheal said. "I don't think it's a tumor though. It's not solid enough."

"Finally some good news," Janet said, manipulating the image for a closer look. "It looks more inorganic."

"How is that possible?" Carmicheal asked. "The serum didn't contain inorganic materials did it?"

"No. It was all organic. But there are also organic strands running through it." She turned towards him. "What if we've been looking at this all wrong?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, but she shook her head and reached for the phone.

"Ryans? I need you to do another check on Major Carter's latest blood samples. I need you to compare the naquadah content to her normal numbers." She listened for a minute shaking her head. "I'm not concerned about the naquadah itself but rather the amount in her blood." She paused again, nodding. "Let me know as soon as you get the results." She put down the phone and looked back.

"You think the naquadah in her system is clumping?" he asked, a thoughtful look on his face. Janet nodded.

"We've been looking at the serum as a neural toxin thinking it was shutting down the parts of her brain the implant didn't use. But what if it's an extremely powerful neural transmitter?"

"So rather than shutting down the optical nerve the transmitter is just overpowering it?" Carmicheal asked. He pulled out the detailed pictures of the implants. "The forward prong could be blocking the optical signals from reaching the brain," he agreed. "If you shut down the flow of information completely you would need a strong neural transmitter to start the process again. But why would that cause her naquadah to be gathering?"

"Because information cycles through the brain as electrical impulses jumping from one neuron to another. Add a strong transmitter and the whole system is supercharged."

"What does this have to do with naquadah though?"

"Naquadah is a super conductor," Tony answered. He had been quietly talking to Sam and unable to resist answering.

"Think of iron filings encircling a magnet," Janet said. "The serum is drawing the naquadah into her brain, forming the mass and essentially stopping any information from getting through."

"Unless it's relayed directly from the transmitter. That's why the commands we gave her through the transmitter were obeyed." Janet nodded. She glanced at the next few images, which showed the same mass as the first.

"Also probably how Chang managed to control her in the stadium. The Colonel said they needed to continually drug Sam since they were captured. None of the other subject needed the extra drugs." Janet looked thoughtfully. "The serum draws the naquadah, which in turn traps the serum in the brain tissue which helps the process keep going. Former hosts are incredibly rare. I betting the presence of naquadah was the only reason it worked on Sam in the first place."

"If that's the case we just need to wait for the serum to clear her system. Even if we can't find a medicine to help she's naturally metabolizing it. Eventually it will clear her system."

"It will definitely stop the situation from getting worse," Janet agreed, "but I don't know if that will help the mass already formed."

"Doc!" Tony suddenly interrupted. Sam had gone quiet and Tony was starting to get worried. Janet looked up just as Sam erupted in convulsions. They quickly ran out of the room and pulled her out of the machine.

"Breathe Sam." Janet started her mantra again. "In. Out. Deep breaths." Janet looked at the readings, frowning when they didn't improve. "We need to get her back to the infirmary," Janet said. Tony nodded, detaching the gurney so they could move her. As soon as they cleared the room the guys took over.

"What happened?" Jack asked as they rushed down the corridor. Sam had stopped convulsing but they could tell something else was wrong. Sam's head moved weakly side to side and her hands were clawing at her chest, though rather uncoordinatedly.

"Her heartbeat's becoming erratic," Janet said, sprouting off instructions to her staff as they reached the main ward. "Shit! She's coding." She reached for the paddles and had them charging. "Clear!" she shouted as she shocked Sam's heart. Sam jumped off the bed as the electricity flowed through her, her hand weakly searching for something.

"No change," her nurse said. Janet charged the paddles again, shocking the stricken woman again. "Her vitals are stabilizing," the nurse said in relief. Janet nodded, putting the paddles down and grabbing her friend's hands.

"Sam? Can you hear me?" Sam nodded, her fingers gripping tightly against Janet's. "Just breathe. In. Out." Eventually Sam managed to calm down. Janet disentangled her fingers and motioned for her nursing staff to take Sam back to her room and get her settled. She turned to Jack. "I was expecting that three days ago," she said.

"From the Dragon's Blood?" Jacob asked. Janet nodded.

"But that's been purged from her system for the last few days. There's no reason why that should have happened now."

"What if it's another placebo affect?" Daniel asked. "Just like what you did but negative."

"Something that was stored in her mind and was suddenly released," Janet thought out loud. She told them her latest theory.

"But what makes certain situations get stuck in her mind?" Daniel asked.

"The drugs," Jack said promptly. "Everything that hasn't happened yet has its roots when she was still being continually drugged. Since we've stopped drugging her nothing else has gotten stuck."

"Nothing else has been bad," Daniel pointed out.

"Maybe it's time to test that theory," Janet said. She raised her hands in surrender when they glared at her. "I don't mean anything bad." She turned to Jacob. "Maybe it's time to give the healing device a try." Jacob nodded and left to retrieve the device.

"How will that help?" Jack asked as they followed Janet back to the room.

"There are certain side effects after using the device on people," Janet explained. "Nothing necessarily bad, but certainly measurable." Jacob reappeared and Janet carefully unwrapped Sam's broken arm.

"We set the bone but didn't want to put it in a cast until the seizures were under control. It will be a perfect test." Jacob nodded, lowering his head so Selmak could take control. "Just the bone please."

"Of course Dr. Fraiser," Selmak agreed. The device flared to life and Selmak directed it over Sam's arm. Sam moaned appreciatively.

"That feels good," she said happily from her bed. Selmak passed the device over the injury a few more times before shutting it off.

"I can continue," Selmak offered.

"One step at a time," Janet told her, "but thank you." She studied the monitors carefully before turning her attention to her patient. "The big test. Are you hungry?"

Sam automatically started shaking her head, stopping suddenly when she realized that wasn't right. "Actually I am," she said. It was the first time since she got back.

"That's your test?" Daniel asked as Teal'c raced out of the room to get Sam some food. Janet nodded.

"The increased healing rate causes extreme metabolic shifts. Every time we've used it the patients have been ravenous afterwards."

"Sneaky," Jack said appreciatively. He approached the bed, grabbing hold of Sam's hand. "So Carter? You can't even sleep when you're dead?"

"I'll work on that," she grinned. He smiled back, releasing her hand and stepping back when Teal'c returned with enough food to feed a small army. He began putting food on the tray in front of her, watching contentedly as she ate everything.

"Doctor Fraiser." Tony carefully poked his head around the doorframe. "You got a minute?"

"Sure," she said, joining him in hallway. He started walking back toward the MRI room and she quickly fell into step with him.

"After Major Carter started seizing there was a few seconds that she was still inside the machine. We got a few readings. Dr. Carmicheal has been studying the results and would like to show you something." She nodded and made her way back to the control room.

"Look at this," he motioned over as soon as he saw her.

"What did you find?" she asked.

"The mass," he said. "As horrible as the seizures are I think they are actually useful." He magnified the image he had been studying.

"A piece broke off?" Janet said after a few minutes. Carmicheal nodded. "Whatever is keeping the naquadah together is breaking down."

"And the seizures knock it loose," Carmicheal agreed. Janet sighed.

"We need to find a better way diminish that mass. The seizures are killing her."

"Maybe we should have the lab screen different anti-psychotic medicines. If we can block the serum's transmitter's maybe the naquadah will fall away naturally."

"Worth a shot," Janet said, grabbing the phone to make the latest request to the lab.

"In the meantime I want to examine Major Carter again," Carmicheal said. Janet nodded, leading him over to Sam's room. Sam was munching contentedly on some blue jello when they walked in. "It's good to see you again Major," he greeted.

"Doctor," she welcomed him.

"I just want to check your eyes once more before I leave for the day." She nodded and he started unwrapping the bandage around her head, pulling out the dreaded penlight. He made a few notes in her folder. "It's looking good," he told her. She could only shrug.

"I still can't see anything," she pointed out.

"It's a bit too soon for that," he told her, "but your pupils are starting to retract. That's a good sign. Now remember the best thing for your eyes are to keep them covered so they can heal." He nodded to a nurse before joining Janet at the foot of the bed. "I believe you can handle things from here, Janet, and I do have other patients I need to return to. If you need anything else feel free to call."

"Thank you Doctor. I'll walk you out." He waved one last time to the group and followed Janet out.


	16. Chapter 16

As I come to the end of another great adventure I want to thank you so much for all your reviews. I hope you have enjoyed reading this one as much as i enjoyed writing it.

And to the conclusion.

Warnings and Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Enjoy.

* * *

"I think we might have some good news," Janet said, reentering the room several hours later. Sam had another seizure, this time causing her temperature to rise. Nurses had surrounded Sam with ice packs while Jacob bathed her forehead with cool water, but so far nothing was working. This left Sam feeling more miserable than ever, with little easing her suffering. "The labs finally came through. They finally found something that might help." She approached Sam's IV and injected the medication. "A small dose now to ensure there are no adverse side effects. If all goes well we'll increase in an hour."

"Just like before," Jack said. She nodded. They waited a few minutes to see if there would be any immediate effects. After a few minutes Sam started shaking uncontrollably. "Something's wrong. She's seizing again."

"No Sir," Sam said, weakly. She had enough experience by now to tell the difference. "It's not a seizure. I just can't stop shaking."

"You sure Sam?" Janet asked, studying the monitors as she grabbed Sam's wrist. She felt her pulse stay strong and steady, even though Sam's hand continued to shake. Sam nodded. All her vitals stayed steady. She turned to her nurse. "Continue to monitor her condition. If there's any changes notify me immediately. I'll be in my office."

"Yes Doctor," her nurse replied before taking position at her desk. Forty-five minutes later the nurse knocked on Janet's door. "Ma'am? Major Carter's condition has changed."

"What else can happen?" Janet complained, tiredly getting to her feet. The nurse smiled.

"Major Carter is sleeping." It took a few minutes for Janet to comprehend what she was told, but when she did a big smile erupted on her face.

"Finally," she whispered as she raced out the door. The men grouped around her bed had similar smiles. Janet nudged them out of the way. The bandages around her eyes had been removed and Janet could see her eyes moving back and forth under her lids.

"Janet?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"She's sleeping," she confirmed. An elated, but quiet cry sounded around her. She thought about scolding them, worried that they'd wake up Sam when she finally found some rest, but then thought better about it. "It doesn't look like very peaceful sleep, but its sleep." That was true. Sam continued to shake even while asleep, and she was muttering soft words under her breath. Her pale face thrashed on the pillow every few minutes and her eyes were racing back and forth.

"Shall I prepare the full dosage Doctor?" Alice asked. Janet nodded before turning back to the men of SG-1.

"Now that she's sleeping I insist you do the same. You need to sleep in a real bed in your quarters." She would have suggested sleeping in their beds at home but knew that was never going to happen. "One visitor at a time. No exceptions."

"I'll stay first," Jacob said quickly. Nobody challenged him.

"Power monger," Jack said a few minutes later as they followed Janet out of the room. "You gonna follow your own orders Doc?" he asked as they approached the door to the infirmary.

"Absolutely," she said, "just as soon as I brief the General. My bed is calling too." They hovered at the doorway. "Don't worry. If there's any change I'll make sure to let you know."

"Thanks Doc," Jack yawned, as he led his team to the elevators.

"Don't forget you're picking up Cassie later," Janet yelled after them. Daniel raised his hand to acknowledge as the elevator doors closed on the three men. Janet returned to her office, picked up the phone, and updated one very relieved General. She thought about getting up and going to her own quarters, then decided that was just too much work. Smiling, she stretched out on her couch and let herself fall into oblivion.

* * *

"Morning Carter," Jack said cheerfully as he stepped around the curtain separating her bed from the rest of the infirmary. Once Sam finally fell asleep, she had slept for three days, drifting from fevered delirium through nightmares and finally into peaceful sleep. When she finally woke up she looked much better, color returning to her skin with the dark circles finally disappearing. "I see they upgraded you to scrubs."

"I was even allowed to take a shower," she grinned. She was sitting on the bed, her legs swinging back and forth. Her condition had improved dramatically while she slept. Most of the serum had finally been flushed from her system. She had one seizure while she was sleeping, but Janet and her team were able to deal with it, and the sudden rise of her blood pressure it caused, without Sam even waking up. That was two days ago and she hadn't had a seizure since, although occasionally she would start shaking uncontrollably. Janet had finally decided Sam didn't need to stay in isolation rooms any longer.

"Nice," Jack said, leaning on the bed next to her. "I wasn't going to mention anything, but you know how sensitive Teal'c's nose is." She smiled before looking back down, her legs stilling. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she said, clenching her hands together and turning her head away from the Colonel.

"Major?" he prompted.

"Dad came by earlier," she said, not looking at him. "He used the healing device. I knew I had some bad wounds, you can't feel as crappy as I was feeling without some serious damage, but he didn't stop at those. He used it all over my upper body. He was healing something I didn't even know was broken." Jack let his eyes drift to her bare arms. He had actively been avoiding looking, knowing the tattoos would only remind him of the horrors she faced. But when he looked the burns had faded slightly, her skin looked less raw. "I still can't remember. I keep trying to…"

"Don't," he said sharply, causing her to look at him once more. "You don't want to remember," he said gently.

"But I need to know." Jack sighed, jumping up on the bed beside her.

"We were captured by slavers, Carter," he started gently, "whose only goal was to get enough sacrifices for a high body count for their Goa'uld master. Slavers who experimented on you and countless others for years like you were nothing more than lab rats. Nothing good can come from remembering."

"I'll get weird flashes," she told him quietly. "Sometimes I'm just running, but sometimes I'm fighting. I think I stabbed someone in the heart. I think I even ripped out someone's throat. Tell me I didn't do that."

"You did," he confirmed, "but every time it was you or them. I'm glad you chose you."

"Please Sir. I need to know." Tears were streaming down her face as she begged. He gently told her everything. He glossed over the more gruesome parts but had a sneaking suspicion her mind was filling in everything for her. She had begun rubbing a hand over the faint scars on her arms as he spoke. Her face looked less haunted. Understanding and acceptance now filled her features. "Thank you," she said when he was done.

"Anytime," he told her, taking a minute to compose himself. "Now the Doc mentioned something about some exercise before your next MRI?" Sam nodded and jumped off the bed. She let Jack guide her by the arm. "I was thinking a quick stroll around the lower levels before rounding up Daniel and Teal'c for some lunch."

"Sounds good," she agreed as he led her out of the infirmary. "I'll be so happy when I get my eyes back." Jack couldn't agree more. Selmak had healed the incisions they made to remove the implants without any problems. She went to heal her eyes next, but a sudden scream of pain that Sam couldn't contain made her stop. Janet and Dr. Carmicheal thought the mass was still interfering with the healing device. They were tracking its decline steadily. "I was able to make out a little bit of light when Dr. Carmicheal checked my eyes this morning," she reported.

"Hence the cool shades?" Jack asked. She nodded. "And here I though the mummy look just clashed too much with the scrubs." They arrived at Daniel's office. Jack knocked quickly before opening the door. "Daniel. Lunch."

"Jack," he whined, not bothering to look up. "I have too much to do today."

"Now now Daniel," he chastised, "We don't want to keep a lady waiting."

"Sam?" Daniel looked up. She gave a casual wave. Grinning he walked over and gave her a big hug. "I didn't know Janet released you for lunch."

"I don't think she did," Sam told him. Daniel turned an accusatory look on Jack.

"What?" he asked defensively. "Fraiser said take her for some exercise. It's quite a walk down to the commissary and back. It qualifies." Daniel rolled his eyes as helped escort Sam down the hall. Teal'c joined them near the commissary doors.

"You know she's going to be pissed when she find out," Daniel said as they approached the doors.

"She'll never even find out," Jack countered. He pulled the doors open in time to come face to face with Janet.

"She's there isn't she?" Sam asked as everyone tensed and went suddenly silent.

"Morning," Janet eventually said, breaking the tense silence. She glared at the Colonel.

"They have cake," he explained, knowing he would be paying for his unauthorized field trip later.

"Not too much," Janet cautioned, "and no coffee." Sam's shoulders slumped but the others quickly agreed and led her away. Janet was smiling as she left.

"That was close," Jack said after they found a table and got their food.

"You were busted," Daniel countered while Sam and Teal'c quietly ate their food.

"Was not."

"Was too." Their conversation was interrupted by Sam.

"I'm blind and even I could tell you were busted Sir," she said.

"Insubordination," he said in mock hurt. He turned to Daniel. "This is all your fault."

"Good. We all know she shouldn't take after you."

"Hey," Jack said as they gathered their dishes. "I resemble that remark."

"Indeed," Teal'c intoned, causing Sam to burst out giggling.

"Watch it Major," Jack warned. She quieted down abruptly but couldn't help the smirk on her face. "I believe you have another scan. Shall we?" They left Daniel and Teal'c in the commissary and made their way back to the infirmary and to the MRI room.

"Welcome back Major," Tony greeted as he once again helped her get settled. "You know we give free lollipops with every ten scans."

"Really?" Jack perked up. "How many more does she need?"

Tony laughed. "She's the closest any of our repeat customers have ever come." He turned back to Sam. "Remember stay still and…"

"You'll be able to hear me if there's any problems," Sam finished for him. Tony nodded, motioning Jack to follow him into the control room.

"Nice," Jack said, as Tony started the machine. A few minutes later the first images started showing up. "Wow," he said when he got his first look at the mass.

"Yeah," Tony agreed, "but it's getting better." Jack looked again at the image. It looked pretty big to him, but he knew it was only a fraction of the size it had been. "Good news Carter," he said grabbing the microphone. "You're brain is still there."

"Good to know," Sam replied as Tony shut off the machine.

"Tell Dr. Fraiser I'll have the results for her within the hour," he told them as Jack went to Sam's side. Jack nodded and helped Sam back to the infirmary. Jack relayed the message as Sam reluctantly climbed back onto her bed.

"Do I really have to stay here?" Sam asked when Janet came over.

"Until I'm completely sure that drug has totally left your system yes." Janet was taking no chances and Sam knew better than to argue yet. "Selmak is ready for another session." Sam nodded, laying down. Selmak stepped up to the bed.

"How many more?" Sam asked tiredly twenty minutes later when Selmak put down the device. She lowered her head and let Jacob take over again.

"Selmak thinks one more session and you should be as good as new," he told her. "Janet just wants to take it slow." She nodded. "Want to try your eyes again?" Sam nodded and Selmac raised the device again. She managed to last a few minutes before whimpering in pain.

"We'll let you get some sleep," Janet said to everyone. Sam nodded as her eyes were closing already.

"I'll need to leave soon," Jacob said as he quietly walked out of the infirmary. "I didn't exactly ask permission to come."

"I'm glad you did," Janet said. Jack nodded.

"Are you gonna leave without saying goodbye?" Jack asked cautiously.

"No," Jacob shook his head. "And we'll do one more session to remove those marks completely. Is that serum out of her blood yet?"

"Nearly," Janet said, "and we think that mass will completely disappear in the next few days. She hasn't had any episode in the last few days. I think we've seen the worst of it."

"That's good," he said as they approached the door. "I better go get some sleep. Selmak's not as young as she used to be and using the healing device is really taking it out of her." He waved and walked toward the elevator.

"I better get back to work too," Jack said.

"Colonel?" Janet spoke up quickly. "Did Sam really cause all of Teal'c's injuries?" She couldn't imagine her friend ever causing pain to her teammate.

"Yep," Jack glowed in pride. "You might want to keep that in mind when she wants to leave."

"I will Sir," Janet replied as she walked back into her infirmary. Jack smirked and walked off.

* * *

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Sam asked, as they slowly walked toward the gate room. Selmak had just finished the last session with the healing device, and Janet finally gave Sam permission to return to her quarters. The rest of SG-1 was ecstatic, joining in Sam's celebration. Even Sam's eyes were celebrating. When Dr. Carmicheal did his last check before leaving Sam was able to distinguish light and dark, as well as see certain blurry objects. The scratches Dr. Carmicheal was worried about had healed without incident, and he was confident her eyesight would return as the naquadah lodged in her head broke down. Even Jacob's imminent departure couldn't dampen their spirits.

"I've been gone too long," he apologized.

"What do you think will happen to the city?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know," Jack said bluntly, "and I don't really care."

"Sir?" Sam protested. Jack shook his head.

"You weren't there Carter." Sam raised her eyebrows. "Well you were but you weren't."

"I was," Jacob interrupted, "and I really don't care what happens to them either. I won't be relaying any of this to Yu."

"Not even their raiding?" Daniel asked.

"We discussed it with Ling Shou," he told them. "They've agreed to stop raiding for victims. As long as they keep their end of the agreement I don't see the need to mention it to Yu." They entered the gate room. "As much as it kills me too say this, it's their world and their decision to keep doing the Contest or not. As long as they keep their traditions to themselves it's really none of our business." Everyone was quite for a few minutes as they thought about this.

"Jacob," Jack shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. "I just want to say thank you. For everything."

"As would I," Teal'c agreed.

"Me too," Daniel piped up.

"Me three," Sam added, giving her dad a quick hug. Jack coughed discretely drawing their attention back to him.

"I may have said some things I regret," he continued, "and things you definitely didn't deserve. The truth is if you hadn't been there we all would have been thrown into that stadium and none of us would have made it out."

"I don't know about that," Jacob said, breaking the suddenly somber mood. "One of you is the current Champion." He ruffled Sam's hair affectionately.

"Dad," she grumbled, pulling away slightly.

"Yeah," Jack said, "but she would have had to go through me. And we all know who would have won that fight."

"Major Carter." Teal'c said abruptly. Jack looked affronted before admitting the Jaffa was probably right. Jacob chuckled before turning back to his daughter.

"Take care Sam," he said tenderly. "Let me know if there's any further complications."

"I will dad," she promised, hugging him tightly. A few tears escaped. Jacob pulled back reluctantly and nodded toward Hammond, who was watching quietly in the control room. The Stargate began to spin.

"Take care of my little girl," Jacob told the three men. They each nodded solemnly. The wormhole bloomed into existence and Jacob nodded and started up the ramp.

"Hey Selmak?" Jack called just before Jacob reached the wormhole. Jacob's head dipped as Selmak took control.

"Yes Colonel?" she asked, the dual tones resonating around the room.

"It was nice working with you," he said.

"Coming from you Colonel O'Neill, that is a great honor." Jack smirked.

"See ya around the galaxy." Selmak nodded and stepped through. The wormhole shut down and the room suddenly seemed a whole lot emptier.

"So," he said, looking at Sam's downfallen face. "Who's up for cake? This is still a party after all." He looked up to the control room and nodded to Hammond, who returned the nod before retreating to his office. They left the room and made their way to the commissary. "And just so you know Carter. I could totally have taken you."

"Whatever you say Sir," she replied, the smile back on her face. It might take awhile to get over this mission, but for the moment everything was right.

The End.


End file.
